Love On The Dance Floor
by Hadasah
Summary: Terra Gowen, a.k.a, Nadia Sharpe has no intentions of being tied down to any man, but can't seem to avoid the throngs of single men. Can one man change her thoughts on true love? Will she run away? And the greater question, will he let her go?
1. Summary

**Ahhh.. new CVD story...**

**heehee, i adore him.**

**Shall I summarize?! **

Mind: Shut up and tell them precious.

**-grumbles-**

**Summary: Terra Gowen, otherwise known by her 'cover name' Nadia Sharpe is a notorious love fanatic, but unfortunately, runs at the first sign of being tied down to someone. Hence the nickname 'roadrunner', from her friends. She is a professional dancer, adept in all forms of ballroom dances, jazz, hiphop, and puts her skills towards her living costs. Of course, no amazing dancer goes unnoticed for long, and she finds this out in one of the most terrifying and glorious experiences in her life.**

**Can one person show her that love is freedom, no matter how binding it feels?**

**Read and find out.**

**Hadasah.**

**Rating: M for language and sexual content, violence, etc...**


	2. Opening Night

**Haha summaries are fun.**

**But chapters are better.**

**Enjoy.**

**------------------**

**Chapter 1: Opening Night**

Terra slid the sleeves of her costume over her arms, listening absently to the conversation from the other dancers in the changeroom.

Her deep auburn curls were wound tightly into a bun, so many pounds of de-frizz on them she thought they had been crisped alive. Thank god for showers. She examined her ivory complexion once more, checking that the elaborate makeup on her face was still smooth and unsmudged. Her vivid green eyes still winked out at her, despite the dark makeup over them.

One of her current friends, Sandhya Sitara- and she had no idea how to pronounce her last name- stood next to her, fixing her heavy stage makeup. Everyone called her Sita, and that was the end of it. Her long black hair was coiled into a thick braid, pinned into a knot at the back of her head. She was taller than most of the other girl dancers, and her long legs and graceful proportions gave her quite the impression in dancing. Her brown eyes were always dancing with laughter. Over the course of her 24 years, she had collected a few memorable piercings. Possibly her favourite was her bellybutton, pierced personally by Terra herself, with Sita to ice the spot.

As Terra considered her friend's flat, smooth stomach with the sparkling gem in the center, Sita turned, then burst out laughing, clutching Terra's arm.

"My God, you look like you're going to have an apoplexy. What's wrong?" Terra gave her friend a nonconvincing smile, startled out of her reverie.

"Nothing, just envying your belly. Jesus woman, I work out seven days a week and can't get my abs to look like that." She gazed with an envious sigh once again at Sita's body.

Rolling her chocolate coloured eyes, she turned Terra by the shoulders, lacing up the back of her elaborate corset. Terra smirked as she heard Sita pluck at her own boned corset, raised just enough to show off her belly. They were basically just bands that covered the tops of the dancers ribs and breasts, but leaving very little to the imagination.

Terra hitched the top of the corset up higher, trying to hide her cleavage, which was made only more noticeable by the upward pull of the outfit. Sita smiled as she watched her friend's antics.

"It's supposed to look that way Terra. We're supposed to 'draw' the audience in with our dazzling seductiveness." Terra counted to three in her head, then smiled as Sita burst out laughing.

Terra smiled then opened her mouth, but a tall, goateed man popped up in the changeroom, cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting," FIVE MINUTES TILL CURTAIN CALL! LAST ONE IS-" Terra smacked him in the chest.

"Yeah, yeah, Paul, we know. A dead dancer. Can you not be a pervert and sneak into the girl's changeroom for once?" He smiled.

"My dear sweet, Nadia," (A/N only Sita knows her real name, everyone else knows her as Nadia), "I am the director, do I not have the right to direct my dancers?"

Terra rolled her eyes and tapped his cheek in a thoughtful fashion. "If you must. But I do say-" She turned her back on him, sliding one hand down her spine to the unfinished laces. "This corset is almost too much, I mean, my chest is so tight, and-" She stopped because Paul was laughing so hard, tears were running down his face.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'm going Nadia. Just make sure you don't fall out during the opening." He smirked, then strode out of the changeroom.

The other girls snickered as Terra walked back to her mirror, sitting down in front of her vanity. "Men," she said snidely, cocking an eyebrow at Sita.

Her friend shook her head, then slid a dark rose into the coil of her hair.

It was showtime.

--------------

Terra peeked out between a gap in the curtains, swallowing the pinch of fear that resulted.

She lifted her black heeled foot upwards, scratching with one black-nailed hand. She continued to gaze out at the audience that filled the massive theatre.

Professional dancing almost always told a story, one that only the in-depth people could understand. Most people came to their dancing performances to see them dance.

Nadia/Terra was normally the lead dancer, as she was tonight. She'd worked hard to put her career in the limelight, and had found her place. Not that she didn't enjoy side roles. Sometimes, the spotlight grew way to aggravating and overbearing, and the sidelines were just as good.

Terra leaned back, stretching as she pulled her silky black skinny pants down farther, creating more of a gap between that and the corset.

Tonight, they were just dancing. A combining of the recent dance moves and choreographed dances. The performance was not very long, but still enough to appease the crowd's hunger for the dance.

Sita's long arms crushed around her, and she felt her friend's nervous trembles beneath her dark skin. "I am so nervous.. I'm the second lead dancer, right next to you! What if I make you trip up?" She demanded.

Terra smiled against Sita's shoulder, then clutched her upper arms, laughing. "You won't. I've seen you dance a hundred times Sita! Tonight is our night." She laced her fingers through Sita's and the two women retreated farther back with the rest of the dancing group.

----------

The man lounged in his seat, his dark hair pulled back by an elegant clip into a ponytail that lingered on the collar of his black shirt. It was opened around his throat, revealing his pale skin.

His midnight blue eyes were focused on the stage, waiting. He'd seen enough dancing to know that this group was one of the best.

He was also looking forward to seeing the renowned Nadia Sharpe dance. From the descriptions he'd heard from the people flocking in, she was quite the star.

The man's lips spread into a smile as he fingered the black velvet of the theatre chair.

Tonight would be a night to remember.

---------

The stage bloomed into life, the lights becoming a deep violet, mixed through with reds, greens and blues.

A line of dancers moved outwards, females whirling gracefully around, the males catching them, swinging them around, to the ground beneath them as they knelt over them.

**I wanna start it over**

**I wanna start again**

**I want a new beginning, **

**One without any end..**

**I feel it inside**

**Calling out to me-**

Behind the rows of fallen lovers, danced a solitary woman, her head thrown back as she leaned back, her arms stretching to the sky; calling.

**It's a voice that whispers my name...**

**It's a kiss without any shame.**

The woman moved forward, her hands pressed to an overflowing chest, and she slid down, her legs splitting evenly, to gentle gasps and audible sighs of pleasure. Then her knees flexed, curving. She rose as if someone drew her up by her chest, head falling back, revealing a beautifully pale, curved neck.

**Something beautiful,**

**Like a song that stirs in my head.**

**Singing love will take us where,**

**Something's beautiful.**

The woman's feet were pinpoints, standing on her tiptoes as she spread her hands over her face. One of her legs lifted, and she spun slowly.

**I've heard it in the silence,**

**Seen it on a face.**

**I've felt it in a long hour,**

**I know this is true,**

**It's calling out to me.**

**It's a voice that whispers my name.  
**

The couple on stage seemed to be on the verge of something beautiful.

The man snapped her around, then pulled her back to him, her right leg wrapping around his waist with practiced elegance.

**It's a kiss without any shame,**

**Something beautiful.**

One of his hands splayed on her lower back, and her upper body fell back as he ran his other hand a fraction away from her skin, over her chest, cradling her neck as he kissed the hollow of her throat. She clutched his elbow holding her back, her other hand flat on his shoulder, pulling him closer.

**It's the child on her wedding day,**

**It's the daddy that gives her away- Father,**

**Something beautiful.**

**It's the love between you and I, **

**Something beautiful.**

The couple froze in place as they kissed passionately, ending the dance as he swung her around beneath him, holding her body against his own.

The audience burst into applause at this different, new dance.

A moment later, the dancers all stood, bowing to the audience.

Their happy grins and heaving chests told everyone how much they enjoyed this.

----------

The man leaned back in his chair, watching the young woman in the middle of the bowing troupe.

Her hair was a deep auburn, her body slim and pale-skinned. A smile split her face as she waved to the crowd along with her dance partner, who still had one arm looped around her waist.

Though no one would have seen in the near dark of the audience, his nails dug into the velvet, sharpening in the shadows.

His eyes grew dark as he watched her.

Then a smirk spread across his face, and he sat back, fingering the rose on the small table beside him. Maybe he would go and meet this dear girl personally.

His smile did not fade as the troupe faded and the lights dimmed, and in the dark, his eyes glowed as he watched a new dance begin.

---------------

Terra, Sita, and Cale were all standing on stage, conversing with some of the remaining fans, laughing madly.

Cale had his arms draped lazily over Terra and Sita, and they stood within his embrace.

After five years, you got to know one another on the dance floor.

Especially when they were often involved in more personal types of dancing, like tonight.

Cale was amazing, but totally not into her that way. He had eyes only for Sita, and he seemed determined to woo her, no matter how much she put him off.

After sending him off on another wild goose chase, Sita turned to Terra, a defiant grin on her face, shaking her head.

With his brown hair and gorgeously trim body, he was quite the heartbreaker, but he spent all of it on Sita.

Terra found it quite amusing how Cale never gave up, determined to have Sita. She could tell that her friend like him as well, though she managed to hide it relatively well.

As the last few fans trickled away, leaving the theatre empty save the clean-up crews.

The trio made their way back to the changerooms, below the stage. Cale was entertaining them with the latest escapade he'd witnessed from his very devoted female fans.

"I mean, seriously! She was standing outside of the theatre, in a _wedding dress_, begging me to marry her. I practically had to leap over traffic to get away from her. Crazy broad," he sighed, glancing at Sita wistfully.

She only laughed, smacking his chest playfully. He grabbed her hand, kissing her fingers as he grinned, dark eyes burning as he watched her.

Terra sighed. "Alright, break it up. I'd rather not witness a love fest from you two." Sita sputtered, trying to deny it, but Cale merely chuckled, releasing her hand.

After they parted to their separate changerooms, Sita and Terra found the changerooms to be bursting with noise. All of the girls had their makeup off, finding it too stifling and to plaster-like to wear for very long.

Terra, caught up in conversing with Paul as he flirted lazily with her at the changeroom's door, barely noticed as the girls began to trickle out of the room, bidding farewell.

They had another performance the next night as well, tonight being Friday.

Paul finally cupped her shoulder, giving her a swift hug, then left.

She turned back to the now empty changeroom, sighing as she unwound her curly hair. It sprang from the coil, coursing down over her shoulders until it reached her waist.

She removed her long-heeled boots first, rubbing her sore feet. She grumbled at the caky makeup still crusted on her face.

Damn, she wanted a shower.

She snatched a towel and some hair and face cleaners, then headed for the showers, unaware of the shadow that paced her, lingering silently behind her.

-------------------

Terra rubbed conditioner through her wavy hair, sighing as the hairspray and stress washed away in the hot water.

The curtain buckled inwardly for a minute, and she cursed, batting it away impatiently.

Her face, now mercifully free of makeup, relaxed as she let her head fall back, long hair dangling behind her.

A door slammed.

Terra smacked the shower's nob, turning it off. She snatched her towel, wrapping it around her swiftly as she wrung her hair out.

Slowly, she slid the shower curtain back, scanning the stall in front of her.

She dumped her shampoo and cleaner in her small shower bag, slipping on her crocs - which Sita still teased her about - and edging her way out of the shower stall.

"Hello, Nadia." The deep, masculine voice startled her, and she whipped around. Terra leapt about a foot in the air, trying to correct her footing as she dropped her bag, hair flying around her.

She slipped, her head cracking against the metal stall as she crumpled to the ground.

A groan of pain passed her lips as the man knelt beside her, gently touching her forehead.

Without notifying her, he gently brushed the damage away, healing her concussion and stopping the headache.

Terra's eyes opened and she blinked, staring up at the handsome stranger who'd startled her.

---------------------------

**heehee.**

**meetings are fun. especially with VD.**

Dracula: I thought you had enough fun tormenting me in your other story.

Hadasah: -rolls eyes- Yeah, right. Do you think I'm going to stop breathing? That's probably as likely as me not bugging you. -smirks-

Dracula: Hmm... -slides hand over her shoulders-

Hadasah: Ahahha... time to end this, I think.

Dracula: -whispers- You'd better.

Hadasah: Read and review people! I've got a vampire to deal with.

**0.o**

**oddity...**


	3. Kisses on the Street

**I think I'm in love with this story.**

Mind: Yes precious, we are.

Hadasah: Get back in the closet!!

Mind: yes my love...filthy.. nasty.. stupid, we is...

**Wow.**

**Just goes to show how truly insane I am.**

**Enjoy.**

**------------------**

**Chapter 2: Kisses on the Street**

Terra blinked again as the man lifted her up to a sitting position.

He smiled at her, his blue eyes dark and ... she blushed furiously, realizing that she was completely naked- save for a white towel.

Thinking of that, she edged away from the man, adjusting her towel as she gathered her bag.

"I'm sorry, fans aren't normally allowed back here. You startled me," she said, standing and facing him.

He extended his hands, palms outwards. "Forgive me, I had merely wished to meet the famous Nadia Sharpe, before she left."

Terra mimed vomiting in her head. Oh yes, so like the millions of people she'd dealt with.

"A pleasure. Call me Nadia, please. My full name makes me feel old," she chuckled, brushing a stray curl from her face, to join the mass of waves sticking to her back.

Her stomach flipped lazily as he laughed, a low, husky sound that made her nervous. "You can call me Vlad." His voice, she noticed now that she was not so close to him, was rich, suggestive. It was accented heavily- sounding like... Romanian. Or German.

"Now there's a name you don't here every day. Vlad," she said, rolling it around in her mouth. "Are you Romanian?" She asked, taking in his appearance as he smiled.

He was wearing an entirely black outfit, black slacks, shoes, and a pointed collared black shirt, opened slightly to reveal pale skin at the base of his throat. His dark hair was clipped back, a few strands falling around his face, framing it perfectly.

"Transylvania, actually." A shiver went through her. Nothing good came from Transylvania.

"Oh, so are you visiting Paris then?" (A/N haha, sorry, yes this story is set in Paris, France... for the most part... hehe)

He smiled again. "Of course. Word of a great dancing troupe reached my ears, and I had to see for myself. Theatre and dance is a wondrous line of work."

Terra felt slightly uncomfortable, standing half naked in front of him.

"That's great. Listen, Vlad, I really have to get going, but maybe I'll see you around?" Her voice had grown slightly husky, too, and he smiled, revealing white teeth that shone in his pale face.

"Of course. Until then, Nadia." He stepped closer, raising one of her slim hands to his mouth, and kissed her knuckles softly.

She nodded, then turned and retreated to the changerooms, feeling that something had been changed. Drastically.

But she had no idea what.

---------------------

He sighed, stretching as he paced the rooftop.

It was true, Nadia was beautiful. Except he knew that wasn't what she was really called.

It took her a minute to react to her name, as if he had been calling to someone else.

Seeing her long legs, her shoulders, her neck, and her face, all bare and ivory skinned, had sent heat coursing through him as he grinned at the night sky in remembrance.

She was very, very attractive.

All of his talk of 'word reaching his ears' had been utter nonsense.

He knew where Nadia lived, and he knew she was a dancer.

Except he'd never been that close to her.

In her fragile state, the scent of her blood coursing beneath her skin, the pulse beating jaggedly at the shock of her injury- made his fangs grow as he controlled his thoughts.

He was Count Vladislaus Dragulia, and he had just found another victim.

One he could not wait to seduce.

--------------

Terra pulled on her dark jeans, sighing at the way they hugged her legs, including her calves.

Skinny jeans were wonderful.

Her eyes rolled as she slid the straps around her arms, hooking her bra as she adjusted the cups around her.

God, that man's gaze- his eyes... all of them continued to stare at her, often replacing her reflection as she looked up.

Each time, she jumped, clutching her chest as she breathed heavily.

_Get a grip_, she told herself, looking around the dim changeroom for the hundredth time.

Terra knelt, feeling around underneath her vanity. "Ah hah!" She rose, holding the slightly dusty shirt up in triumph.

"Knew this one was here." It was a sleeveless shirt, one that just covered the tops of her jeans beneath her stomach.

She slipped it on, her arms bending as she pulled it over her damp hair.

Sitting, Terra gazed at the mirror, propping her face in her hands, staring dolely into her reflection.

Grabbing a can of mousse, she ran it through her hair, flattening the frizz forming in her curls. She untangled her hair the best she could, resulting the she could get a brush through it amazingly.

Out of all her friends, Terra possessed the wildest hair. It was dark red, curly and wild; and as all her suitors told her, sexy as hell.

To her, it was the mop of hell, the main focus of her displeasure.

Her hair seemed to reflect her emotions, puffing up madly when she was scared, going into a halo of frizz in her anger, and when she was happy, curled nicely.

Just then, she didn't really want to do anything to herself. Makeup and hair seemed trivial as she yawned, exhausted.

She could still feel Cale's lips on her own, and suddenly found herself wondering what the strange man's lips would taste like...

Smirking, she slammed one leg up onto the counter, reaching into her bag for a sock.

"Fat. Chance. He is sooo out of my league. Besides, I don't need something like that right now." The falseness in her words did not fall on empty halls as she'd hoped; a shadow outside laughed at her false words.

After sliding her feet into knee high, slightly platformed boots, she stood. Then sighed as she roughly swiped a layer of eyeliner and mascara over her eyes.

She pressed some chapstick over her lips, left dry from the stage makeup.

She picked up her bag, and her helmet, a smile tugging the corner of her lips as she swept her makeup and extra stuff into her bag, clipping it shut. She flicked the lights off as she left the studio, boots clicking eerily on the marble floors.

The outside air was pleasantly cool, being just April right then, it was not yet boiling during the night. She strode around the back of the building, spotting her glimmering ride.

"That's my girl," she laughed proudly. She stuffed her bag into the side pouches on the small bike, then straddled the wide seat, perching over the bike as she coiled her hair into the helmet, then sliding it over her head, lowering the visor.

She kicked the engine into life, rumbling loudly as she rolled out of the parking lot, heading for her apartment.

-------------

The streets were filled with couples, holding hands and kissing.

She grimaced at the myriad of people, turning off on a smaller cobblestoned road. Stopping at the lights, she noticed another biker, muscled and riding a larger bike than hers.

She revved her engine; a challenge. He answered, and she could imagine the grin he wore.

The lights changed, and she roared down the side roads, hearing the thunder of his pursuit clash in her ears as they sped down the street.

She laughed as she leaned forward, streamlining herself with the bike as she gunned it around the corner, watching as he slowed to turn, wary of flipping his larger bike.

"Slowpoke!" She shouted, knowing how immature that sounded. Through his half-visor, she saw him smile, then speed towards her as she turned again to the road ahead, turning off into a side alley.

She slowed, killing her bike's engine as she waited in the alley's lone lamplight, casting shadows over her.

The other bike coasted into the alley, sliding to a stop mere inches away from hers.

The man slid his helmet off, grinning lazily at her.

"Nice bike," he teased, tossing his sandy hair back from his eyes as he looked her over.

She reached up, dislodging her helmet and allowing her hair to swing free, framing her face and shoulders as she smiled sweetly at him, enjoying the brief surprise that flitted across his face before he covered it with a smile.

"Yours too," she retorted, dropping her helmet on the handlebars. She let her foot linger close to his, brushing a stray lock of hair from her cheek as she smiled at him.

"Now here's something I don't see every day," he began, drawling his words out as he leaned over his handlebars, still smirking at her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here at night? And alone what's more?" She smiled.

"I could say the same to you." Her comment, light as it was, made his gray eyes dance with laughter.

"I'm Brett." He held out a long hand to her; she took it in her own. "Nadia."

He looked her over again. "I'm charmed, Nadia. I would be more so if you would take a drink with me."

Her eyes grew suggestive as she traced the curve of her lips. "I'd rather take a drink of you."

Brett leaned over his bike, one long arm snagging her waist as he pulled her in front of him, against the handlebars.

He smiled down at her, fingers running through her red hair as she trailed her hands over his stomach, relishing the hard feel of his muscles.

She did not miss the fact that she was straddling his thighs, pressed close to his body, their faces inches apart.

He leaned forward, capturing her mouth in his own, teasing her lips as he ran his tongue across them. Her mouth parted as she kissed him back, hands tangling in his hair.

From above in the shadows, another man growled dangerously as he watched Nadia kissing this new man.

When they finally pulled away, Terra laughed breathlessly, tracing the strong line of his jaw. "I think I'd like to go for a drink, actually. Know anywhere good?"

He ran his mouth over her skin until their lips met again, and their foreheads rested together as he said huskily, "A few places."

-----------------------

Terra stumbled through her door, struggling to win this passionate fight as Brett slammed the door shut with his back as he took her in his arms again.

A few drinks went a long way.

She ran her hands over his chest beneath his black t-shirt, groaning as he stripped her shirt from her.

They tumbled onto her wide couch, ignoring the phone as it rang consistantly.

Finally, after five minutes of non-stop ringing, Terra disconnected herself from Brett, staggering in her bra and jeans into the kitchen.

She snatched the phone from its hook, clearing her throat to rid it of her desire. "Hello?"

"Terra! You ass! I've been phoning for the past hour! Where are you?"

Arms wound around her waist, and her back prickled as Brett placed a kiss on the back of her neck, fingers working at her jeans as she cleared her throat again.

"Um... Sita, I'm kind of caught up.. at the moment- holy crap!-" Brett smiled, his hand sliding once more into her jeans as she panted heavily, her head falling back against his chest as she struggled for control.

"I'm with a guy! I'll tell you later! Love you!"

"No- wait, don't hang up- Terra!" Sita's voice cut out as Terra slammed the phone back onto its stand, then turned and lunged at Brett, pinning him to the table as she kissed him madly.

His hands slid her jeans off, working at her bra as she snapped his belt off.

Terra came up for air as she stood in front of Brett, who sat dazedly on the table in front of her. "Not fair. Interrupting my conversation when I-" Her voice cut out as he grabbed her face, kissing her hungrily again.

Her thoughts dwindled as she enjoyed his touch.

Brett carried her, legs wrapped around his waist, into her bedroom, closing the door behind him, dropping her bra disdainfully outside the door.

The shadows outside her apartment convulsed, condensing into the shape of a man, his eyes pure black and burning in anger.

Another man, tasting of his prize?

Jealousy and desire coursed through him as he listened to them for a minute more, then flew away, feeling the need to feed more urgently than stopping Nadia.

Inside, Brett pressed her down, into the mattress as he tossed the remainder of her clothing aside. He kicked his pants off, and she did the honours.

Hours later, as Terra fell asleep in the arms of her lover, the same haunting blue eyes and dark hair flashed before her eyes.

He continued to slide through her dreams, watching her reaction as he kissed her.

The dawn approached, and he took off, heading back to his own abode, leaving his prize until the next night.

------------------------------

**HAH**

**I love this.**

**The suspense is killing me.**

**heehee**.

Dracula: -leans on wall- At least she's not a bitch.

Hadasah: -ignores him- Uh huh...

Dracula: Unlike you... -examines nails-

Hadasah: -stares at him-

**Gr. **

**REVIEW.**

**-tiny voice- please?**


	4. More than It Seems

**I am in love with updating too it seems.**

**Enjoy.**

**------------------**

**Chapter 3: More than It seems**

Terra cracked an eye open, groaning at the incessant headache that crashed around her ears.

Her door slid open and a moment later, cool hands ran over her shoulders. "Good morning, slow one."

Brett chuckled and the bed dipped as he coiled next to her, kissing her shoulder as she turned and slipped her arms around him.

She groaned as light filtered through her door. "I made breakfast. Hope you don't mind."

Terra perked up slightly, a smile curving her lips. "A guy, making breakfast... all by himself. Wow, you really are the full deal."

Brett smirked, scooping her off the bed. "You know it."

She protested as he carried her into the kitchen, burying her face in his chest to block out the light as he plopped her on the couch.

Five minutes later, she munched on a very, very good waffle, watching as Brett moved effortless to sit next to her, grinning.

"So? Is it edible?" She swallowed, licking her lips. "Very good," she chuckled softly.

He leaned forward, capturing a drop of syrup on the edge of her mouth with his tongue. She purred as his hand ran across her back. Then the phone rang.

Terra groaned and let her head drop. But the phone continued to ring...

She picked it up, leaning against the wall as she closed her eyes. "Terra my dear..." She grimaced as she waited for the explosion.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE!! I mean, what if he doesn't fit my standards?" Sita demanded, idignantly. Terra grinned as she wrapped the chord around her fingers.

"Well... his name is Brett, he's probably something like six feet two inches... great body. Blonde. Grey eyes. Oh, and he made me breakfast." Terra listened as Sita digested the information.

"Wait... he spent the night at your place?" Terra sighed. "Yeah, I know. We had a few drinks and just got... carried away." She could feel Brett smiling against her neck as he kissed her, then strode back to the sink, where she watched his bare muscles, rippling across his back.

Sita's voice was grinning as she retorted, "That's a helluva lot carried away dear. Ah well, if you actually plan on getting to know this one, I want to meet him." Terra's fingers involuntarily clenched at the phone.

She turned away from Brett, her voice lower now. "I'm not exactly _seeing_ him yet," coldness swept through her belly and she tangled her hands in the chord, trying to ease her anxiety.

Sita sighed, exasperated. "Come on, Terra! You can't keep running forever. One of these days, some guy's gonna chase after you. You know that, don't you?" Her voice was softer now.

Terra rested her forehead against the wall, muttering, "Yeah, I know." _And I'll be running away faster than ever. _

"Look, I'll see you later, we've still got rehearsal before the performance tonight. Don't you dare be late. And, uh.." Terra perked up, the ackwardness in Sita's voice making her grin. "I have a d-date... after."

Terra smirked evilly. "Oh? With whom? It wouldn't happen to be.. Cale, would it?" She laughed.

She could envision Sita's burning cheeks as she retorted. "No, it's not. Well- oh damn it. Yes, fine, I'm going out with Cale. There, satisfied?" She snapped, though the pleasure in her voice outlied her sarcasm.

"Uh-huh. Just don't jump him in rehearsal. Love you!" Sita sputtered, trying to come up with a witty remark, but Terra slid the phone onto its hook, still laughing.

Turning, she leaned against the kitchen table, grinning at Brett. "What?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh, nothing. I have rehearsal in a few hours." He walked closer, and she felt heat growing in her. "Oh right, Nadia, the dancer. I forgot. Maybe you should _enlighten_ me," he said huskily, pulling her close.

She giggled as he erased the cold feeling in her with his own, fiery heat.

---------------

"Snap it, Terra, snap, not like you're in a bowl of syrup." She grimaced as Paul walked around the edge of the stage, criticizing all of the dancer's movement.

She snapped her leg out as Ray caught her, lifting her up as she straightened her legs. He was a bit better at lifts than Cale, and so had been chosen for her partner in tonight's performance.

An hour later, the rehearsal finally ended, the dancers all sweating and breathing hard. Paul felt like they would be great, but Terra had a horrible feeling about tonight.

Dread was just- creeping over her. Like something terrible was going to happen.

She pushed aside her worry as Sita joined her, Cale trailing not far behind.

-----------

Dracula smiled as he watched the dancers move across the stage.

He wasn't paying attention to the dance, just Nadia, who was with yet another male partner. That was definetely going to change.

The dance was winding down, and he watched as Nadia tossed stray curls from her eyes, her face burning with the thrill of movement.

He wondered if she would look the same beneath him.

His smile spread, baring pointed teeth that she had not noticed in her confused state.

She _would_ be his. No man would stand in his way.

-----------------------------------

Terra sighed as she lounged against Sita's legs, talking quietly as her friend attempted to untangle her unruly mane.

"Hey, Sita!" Cale slid into the changeroom, managing to topple over next to Terra. "Hey Terra."

"Hello Cale," Terra said, smirking as she shut her eyes; Sita was very good with her hands.

That made her burst out laughing.

They looked at her like she'd sprouted horns, then smiled as she waved them off.

"Go, go! Enjoy your date, lovers." She burst out laughing as Sita burned with indignation, Cale leading her away.

Terra shook her head as their laughter gradually faded away, and she was left, once again, alone.

She sighed, leaning back in the chair, running her fingers through her hair.

A cold breeze suddenly swept across her, and she bolted upright, looking around her in the dim light.

She turned back to her mirror, and shrieked in terror, clutching her chest.

And then smacked herself. Her own pale face stared back at her, her eyes wide and frightened.

The light bulbs on either side of her mirror flickered, buzzing fiercely.

Terra gripped the chair, knuckles turning white.

The lights shattered in an explosion of glass, and she screamed as the dark enveloped her.

Terra gasped in pain as she withdrew her hand, pulling a small shard of glass from her flesh.

Routing around in her bag, she found her lighter. Rising to her full height, she ran her thumb across the top, hairs lifting all over her body at the slow, grating sound.

Flickering light burst forth, surrounding her in a small globe of orange light.

She turned around, looking everywhere.

Nothing.

She sighed, plopping down into the chair. A moment later, a light flickered into life in the hall outside, and she stumbled to the main lightswitch, flicking it up with a trembling hand.

The long hall was unchanged. No things had moved around, no dark creatures lurked in the shadows.

Her chest eased up and she breathed heavier.

She laughed at herself, feeling her nervousness ebb only slightly as she muttered, "God, way to give yourself a heart attack, Terra."

"So your name is not Nadia?"

Terra whirled, and before she could see anything, the lights were gone, and darkness covered her eyes.

The voice's owner moved stealthily around her, smirking as he watched the heat pattern that was her body.

"Who are you?!" She shouted, fear making her voice unsteady.

"We've met," the man drawled, for he was a man, his voice rich and sophisticated. It bore a heavy accent, one that rung faintly in her brain.

She peered into the dark. "Vlad?"

Deep laughs surrounded her. "Yes, It is me. But that is not my real name, either."

Panic creeped into her, paralyzing her throat as she backed away from the voice.

It seemed to make no difference, as when he spoke again, his voice seemed closer, not further away.

He was walking towards her.

"I am, Count Vladislaus Dragulia. But you probably know me more as 'Dracula.'"

Terra stopped, her shoulders dropping. Then she began to laugh. "Oh- you creep. You totally freaked me out there for a minute. Dracula? Come on, I'm not a kid. Who are you really?"

When he didn't answer, her laughter faded.

Her mouth was dry as she whispered, "You're not joking..."

Cool fingers caressed her throat, and her eyes flew open as she swung around, trying to see through the veil of dark.

"Why would I jest? I see no reason to, Terra." The sound of her name coming from his deep voice startled her, and she clenched her fist.

"Then what else is true. Are you the stories talk about? Vlad the Impaler? Count Dracula? A -vampire?"

"That, and more, my dear." The new sound in his voice unnerved her as he moved closer.

His icy breath stirred her hair as she felt cold fingers about her waist.

She choked on her fear, babbling in terror. "I- I'll scream," she threatened.

His breath tickled her face as he moved closer, pulling her to him. "No you won't."

Then his lips met hers in a swift motion, and she cried out, her voice muffled by his touch.

His tongue invaded her mouth, and she cursed as her body betrayed her, responding to his kiss as her hands wound around his shoulders.

A deep growl rumbled from his throat as he caught her around her waist, pressing his body to hers. Terra groaned as he pulled back, his mouth travelling to her neck.

"What do you want?" She breathed, unable to fight his passionate attack.

"I thought you knew," he said, a rasp in his deep voice.

She jumped as she felt his teeth scrape over her neck.

"Don't you _dare_ bite me." He didn't, merely raking his teeth over her skin, breathing in her heat as his clawed hands tightened about her waist.

Then, just as suddenly, he was gone, his touch melting away as he pulled back.

"I won't. I don't need to. I know where you live, Terra, and I will find you." Ice creeped over her neck, sliding down her spine at the seductive words.

Coolness slid across her bare neck again as he whispered, fire in his voice. "You're _mine_."

Then he was gone, and the lights flickered on again, leaving Terra standing stock still in the center of the hall, her face pale and drawn as her body tensed in horror.

**------------------------------------**

**Hehe.**

**I adore making romance so twisted and horrible.**

Dracula: -stares-

Hadasah: - cackles, rocking back and forth in front of screen- Soon my pretty... soon...

Dracula: Okay, I've dealt with some creepy people in my years, but you top them off. -backs away-

Hadasah: Why thank you. - giggles-

Dracula: -flees-

**-sigh- so out of character.**

**So wrong.**

**Whatever.**

**REVIEW. **


	5. Night Unleashed

**Oh I am in the mood for something wonderfully loving.**

**Like, maybe, more kissing?!**

**I don't know.**

**Enjoy.**

**------------------**

**Chapter 4: Night Unleashed**

Terra's knees buckled, and she collapsed on the ground, her eyes wide and burning in the fluorescent light.

She wrapped her arms around her waist, maniac laughter spilling from her lips. "Dracula the vampire. Coming for me. Isn't life just wonderful?" She laughed more, and then her throat closed slightly, and she choked, wrapping one hand over her throat.

"I won't let him take me," she whispered. Her free hand clenched into a fist in her lap. "That's a promise."

The darkness outside rumbled. A challenge.

A whisper filled the hall, and her lungs constricted at the deep tones, "A promise soon broken, my dear. Soon," he hissed.

She could almost feel his cold hands on her again, and felt disgust at herself for giving in so easily.

Snatching her stuff from the counters, she sprinted out of the building.

Outside, the air was frigid, the wind whipped her fragile shirt around her body, and she felt vulnerable.

He was out here. Dracula.

A cold shiver ran down her spine again as she straddled her bike, slipping her phone out of her pocket.

A minute later, Brett's voicemail came up, and she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger nervously. "Hey Brett, it's Nadia, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something... Call me." She hung up, dread pulling at her.

"Oh god, oh god oh god oh god..." She muttered, as if in a chant, pulling the helmet over her curls.

She slammed the bike into gear, cursing as she sped away from the parking lot.

-----

Dracula smiled as he watched Terra flee.

She wouldn't get far. Not if he chased her.

That was rather appealing to him. A malicious smirk crossed his face as his demonic form took over, and he spread long, pale wings in flight.

-------

Terra felt icy, cold, fear.. seeping towards her as she drove away from the theatre.

A red light stopped her, and she chanced a look behind her.

A scream tore from her lips as she saw a huge, bat creature, his long, clawed arms reaching down towards her.

Regardless of the damn laws, she put all of the speed her bike possessed, screeching away from his advance.

The streets and buildings melted away as the wind tore at her clothes.

Behind her was the ever present beating of large wings, and the cold presence that pricked her mind as she drove.

The city was gone, and she realized what she'd done.

There was so much free space out here, in the country. He had no reason to go easy on her. The road turned to gravel and she tried to slow down, instead, heavy rocks kicked up, and the bike slid around a corner.

She tried to jump from the bike, but her leg caught against the side, and the machine toppled, crushing her left leg beneath it as it flipped, crashing into the ditch on the side of the road.

Terra lay, her breathing growing feeble as she tried to untangle herself from the bike.

It was futile. Her leg was crushed, her ribs broken, and she couldn't move.

Darkness creeped across her vision as the wingbeats drew close, then faded. Soft footsteps heralded his arrival.

She waited for the pain, the tearing sensation of teeth sinking into her flesh, but it didn't come.

The heavy weight of the bike was lifted from her, thrown aside like so much worthless metal. She lay flat on her back, too weak to move.

Dark eyes met hers, and she watched as he lingered over her, cold fingers running up her legs. The pain disappeared, or maybe she was just dying.

Her world went dark, and she slumped into the Count's arms.

----------------------

Dracula sighed as he healed her broken ribs, inflating her collapsed lung effortlessly.

She was too stubborn for her own good. If she'd just gone home and not panicked she wouldn't have been hurt.

Terra groaned feebly as he stood, holding her smaller body draped in his arms.

"Silly girl," he muttered, the words sounding strange in his royal speech.

He took flight, heading back to Paris, and her apartment.

-------------------

Terra's eyes snapped open, and she sat bolt upright.

A sigh escaped her lips as she checked her legs and ribs. "A dream, just a dream."

"Not quite so, Terra." Her head snapped up, and she had time to let out a small squeak of surprise as the Count pinned her back to the bed.

"You, how did you-" He smirked, pressing her down farther, running one hand over her barely covered chest.

"Vampire, remember?" He nuzzled her neck, and she muttered softly, "Oh, I forgot." Her voice became sharp as she snapped at him,"quite a feat when someone's trying to _**bite your neck**_."

She pushed him off of her, or tried to. He looked impassively at her hands, then moved closer, forcing her elbows to bend as he licked her lips.

She groaned, "I can't do this. I'm taken. Dating. Please-stop." the words were spoken without conviction, and he merely ran a long-fingered hand down her chest, cupping her as she inhaled sharply.

"You belong to _me_," he said, desire making his voice husky and deep.

She clenched her hand, unconsciously gripping his shirt as she hissed back. "I don't belong to anyone. Especially not _you. _I don't even know you."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, a smile playing about his rich mouth. "Oh? Then you aren't committed to this boy. This is good," he nipped her shoulder then, watching hungrily as blood beaded over the spot. "And I think you know me well enough, now."

She groaned again, trying to keep him away from her. "I thought I told you not to bite me," her hands tightened at his chest.

"I lied," he whispered, catching her mouth with his own.

She tried to pull back, but he caught her neck in his hand, pulling her close. She pushed at him, but his body was like iron, poised above her.

She blushed furiously as she realized that his leg was in between hers, and tried to work her legs shut beneath him.

Sensing her actions, he pushed her legs apart, settling in between then, their hips brushing as she squirmed beneath his now-obvious arousal.

"Count- stop," Terra hated herself, hated being female, hated that she had to beg him.

His lips trailed to her still bleeding shoulder, and he licked the wound, making her shudder, clutching his chest tightly.

He raised his head, bracing his hands on either side of her body as he smiled at her. She tried to turn away from him, but his blood-stained mouth descended on hers once more.

"Hey, Nadia!" Terra convulsed, dislodging the Count with a firm smack on his chest. She lunged upright as he laughed, leaning against the wall as he watched her. She glared at him, raising one hand. He caught it, running his cool mouth over her skin.

Clearing her throat, she ignored him as she called out to Brett. "Hey love, I'm in here. Give me a sec? I'm - changing."

She turned, glaring at Dracula. "Okay, you. Scat. Begone. Whatever, just go- please?!"

He leaned forward, pulling her towards him again, lips touching hers in a soul-freezing way, then pulled back.

"I'll be back." His icy fingers trailed across her mouth and she shivered.

Then he was gone, fading into the darkness.

The room grew instantly warmer when he'd gone, and she felt the band constricting her chest loosen considerably.

Terra pulled her sheets over her as the door opened slowly. Brett poked his head around the corner, grinning at her disheveled appearance.

"I brought you chinese food. Unless you're hungry for something else..."

She slid out of the bed, walking right past him wearing only her bra and underwear, smirking evilly. He watched her as she sauntered closer to him, then grinned. He snagged her waist, pulling her into his heated embrace. She sighed as he kissed her forehead.

At least someone knew how to be charming; not disgustingly seductive.

Brett grinned as she peered at the white cartons of food. Opening them and sniffing delicately. He caressed her back gently as he listened to her stomach rumble indignantly.

"You know," she turned to him, grinning. "I love takeout."

They spent the night eating chinese food, then watching movies until they fell asleep. And not once did he try to jump her.

Before she fell asleep, Terra reminisced as she listened to Brett's deep breathing.

_I am so, so screwed. _

Another stray thought touched her mind, and she groaned, burying her face into the couch_. Not yet_.

Outside, Dracula smirked, tasting victory close at hand.

---------------------

**Sigh. Men and their all consuming need to conquer.**

**Would it kill them to let us have free rein for once?!**

Dracula: It would.

Hadasah: Get over it, bucko. She hates you just as much as I do.

Dracula: Which is not at all. -kisses her neck-

Hadasah: ...

**SEE?!**

**Reviews! They make Hadasah so so happy... I want to update again!!**

**Maybe I will if someone reviews...**

Mind: We is not going fishing then precious?

Hadasah: I told you, get in the damn closet.

Mind: Yes my love..

Hadasah: -glares at closet- Friggin lunatic.

**T T**


	6. Freedom?

**Another chapter for my doves.**

**Enjoy.**

**------------------**

**Chapter 5: Freedom...?**

Terra danced through that weekend with a heavy heart. She and Sita had a girl's night out, but other than that, nothing happened.

She hadn't see the Count either. Which she prayed would never happen again.

While her mind was focused elsewhere, her physical relationship with Brett was dwindling.

Short and sweet, she mused. He was still a big teddy-bear, and she found she enjoyed just his company more than his kisses.

And then, one week after her meeting with Dracula, he wanted to talk to her.

They had been passionate and zealous, and in the end, they would be friends.

They both agreed that their friendship would last much longer than their passion.

Terra reveled in her freedom, liking her single status once more.

Three days later, Terra got pulled into bringing Brett along to a new dance club, joining Sita and Cale.

Sita was laughing in the back of the car with Terra, while Brett and Cale conversed as if they were old friends. Terra was relaxed and happy. It was wonderful to have a group of friends to be with.

And now that she wasn't dating any of them, all the better.

"So what's this place called anyway?" Terra asked, tapping long fingers to her lips.

Sita grinned, lounging in the large back seat, long legs folded elegantly as she propped her elbow up on the seat, turning to face Terra. "It's called Night Blood," Terra flinched suddenly, and Sita glanced at her. "Tonight is opening night, chica, so you better find someone to dance with." Terra rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, I'll just steal Brett for a while," she grinned as he stole a glance over his shoulder, smirking.

"Seriously, Terra, if you don't find someone, I will!" Terra's grin spread. "Since when have I not found someone fine?"

Her scalp prickled with unease as she recalled her latest catch. One she desperately wanted to lose.

--------------------------

The club was great, a huge balcony overlooking a long dancefloor, surrounded by alcoves with opaque silk curtains that fluttered in the slight breeze.

The music was low, the beat wonderously slow, and everything seemed to call out passion.

Terra clashed her glass against the others, smiling.

She felt slight unease at the seduction present here, but being with her friends helped a lot.

She downed her glass, relaxing as the resulting buzz that flooded through her body sent warm prickles of satisfaction over her skin.

Gradually, the other members of the group faded away, into the dance crowd, Brett having found a pretty black-haired girl to dance with, and Sita hanging off Cale.

She smirked. At least Sita had found someone perfect for her.

**Sometimes you love it,**

**Sometimes you don't.**

**Sometimes you need it then you don't and you let go..**

She draped her legs carefully over another chair, avoiding lifting her skirt too much.

Icey sensation poured over her, like liquid glass and her spine prickled as she felt cold fingers clasp her arm. "Care to dance?" She knew who it was, and refused to look at him.

**Sometimes we rush it,**

**Sometimes we fall**

**It doesn't matter baby we can take it real slow..**

She turned, slamming her glass on the counter as she crossed her arms. "No," she snapped back.

She squeaked slightly as he pulled her from her seat with ease, sliding into his embrace as his breath washed over her neck. "Sure," he responded, chuckling as he kissed her nearly bare shoulder.

She checked to make sure her thin strapped tank top was covering her properly, then tried to pull away.

"Piss off, Count. I don't want to dance with you," she hissed, pushing away her fear and desire.

**Coz the way the we touch is something that you can't deny**

**And the way that you move oh you make me feel alive,**

**Come on,**

He pulled her hips flush against his own, smiling at the small groan he coaxed from her throat as his hands splayed across her flat stomach.

**You move in closer, **

**I feel you breathe, **

**It's like the world just disappears when you're around me..**

He chuckled. "This song is wonderful," he growled into her ear, nuzzling her neck as he caressed her shoulder.

_No shit_, she thought.

**Say you want, say you need,**

**I can tell by your face, love the way it turns me on..**

Dracula spun her, pulling her back to him, her arms draping around his shoulders mindlessly. He pressed her hips closer to his own, mercilessly..

**I say you want, I say you need,**

**I will do all it takes, I would never do you wrong..**

"What the hell is with this _music_," Terra mumbled, her fingers clenching his shoulders. She was only a few inches shorter than him he realized. Her breasts touched his chest as he drew her closer.

He smirked as he wound his fingers through her messy updo. "This club is owned by vampires, and I called in a favor tonight."

She choked back a gasp, glaring up at him.

**Say you want, say you need,**

**If you have what it takes we don't have to wait,**

**Let's get it on...**

"Manipulative, perverted- vampire," she snarled at him.

He tugged her into an alcove, pressing her closer to him as he let his eyes close, revelling in her heat, her husky, wondrous scent.

Terra pulled away, and he let her. She stepped back, her eyes narrowed, then just as suddenly, she tripped backwards; the alcoves held little couches.

A flick of his wrist sent the curtains across the opening, shielding them effectively.

She struggled to push herself up as he slid over her body.

"Let me go!" He pressed his lips to hers, silencing her as she smacked his chest.

Catching her hands, he held them down on either side of her head, tasting her thoroughly as she struggled with her desire.

_Kiss me Terra. _The mental urge seared her mind, and her eyes closed as she fought for control.

He sighed inwardly. Then jumped slightly as her nails dug into his back, one of her legs wrapping around his waist as she kissed him furiously, her free hand ripping the clip from his hair and tangling her hand in his hair.

He responded, his claws tracing liquid lines of desire over her flesh as she ran her nails over his back.

He was surprised again when she growled, her muscles flexing as she flipped on top of him, and they crashed to the -mercifully- soft carpeted floor as she straddled him.

He released her wrists as he pulled her closer, feeding in her touch as she kissed his neck.

His fangs grew as he felt her blunt teeth scrape his neck, and he resisted the urge to bite.

Finally, Terra pushed off of him, panting as she staggered to her feet.

He stood behind her as she moved toward the curtain's opening.

She turned slightly, casting a glance over her shoulder as she snapped, "Tell anyone about this and I swear; I will kill you."

He smirked, reaching for her wrist, but she flung the curtain aside, marching out and disappearing among the throngs of gyrating mortals.

He sighed, letting his passion fade as he crossed his ankles, staring out at the crowd as he leaned against the wall.

---------------

Terra was staring mindlessly out the window as they drove home, her friends chattering wildly around her.

Their voices seemed to flow around her, a small shell of silence around her.

She didn't want to be owned. All she wanted was freedom.

_If that's all you want_, her mind whispered, _then why do you want him so badly_?

Terra shoved her thoughts aside, turning to Sita as her friend slurred her words madly, cackling as Brett said something she didn't understand.

She was so happy being with them a few hours before, but just then, she felt more alone in the world than ever.

-----------------

**Wah, depressing.**

**Okay, I hate that. I so badly want to write about Terra just GIVING IN. but -sigh- alas, the story has so much more to come.**

Dracula: I swear woman, if you had your way, half the world would still be virgins edging on being screwed.

Hadasah: -sigh- I know.

Dracula: Well are you a virgin Miss Priss?

Hadasah: Yes. -shifty gaze-

Dracula: HA. Liar. -reaches for her-

Hadasah: Go fuck yourself. -snaps- After writing this, I don't want your wandering hands anywhere near me.

Dracula: ...

**Now I'm more depressed.**

**-cries- Review to make me feel better.**

**Then maybe I'll make things happier.**

**P.s.: Ring My Bells is owned by Enrique Iglesias. **

**It's true, I was randomly listening to my iTunes and that came up and i went HOLY CRAP vampire song! haha it's amusing to me...**

**go review! NOWWWW**


	7. Surrounded by the Shadows

**Circles within circles.**

**Enjoy.**

**------------------**

**Chapter 6: Surrounded by the Shadows**

Terra sat on the edge of the stage, alone in the theatre.

She'd just finished her main solo that she was going to be performing in that weekend. She had one more day till the dress rehearsal.

She folded her legs underneath her, curling into a ball as she rested her chin on her knees.

She hadn't seen the Count since two nights before, and she almost missed him.

Almost.

(A/N she met Brett on a friday, then broke up with him the next friday, then on monday went to the dance club, and now its Wednesday)

Terra picked at her ballet shoes laces, bound tightly around her slim calves.

She bent her knees, lying back on the stage as she thought.

Why on earth did he want her?

Was he just interested in her as food? No, she told herself, he would have killed her by now if he'd wanted to. Or maybe he wanted her as a bride. Eternally by his side, forever caught in his web of icy seduction.

Her body tensed, and she wanted to run; run away from the thought of being bound. She hated the thought of being caged.

That was why she didn't have any lasting relationships.

She sighed, burying her face into her knees as her back ached. She rubbed half-heartedly at the spot for a minute.The ache continued, and she pulled her hands through her curly hair in exasperation.

"Need help?" The whisper shocked her, sending waves of fear and desire through her. She didn't answer.

Cool fingers slid over her back, fingering her smooth skin, exposed by the plunging backline of her practice suit.

She leaned back, and found herself propped against a solid wall of cold muscle, rising and falling with each breath he took.

After several minutes, Terra pulled free, surprised that he let her go.

She turned to face him, searching his face. His blue eyes flickered, and she could sense the longing in him. Restrained.

Then he smiled, dark fog gathering around his form. Then he was gone.

She shook her head, curly strands whipping her face as she cleared her head. Was it a dream? How was it he always managed to come up on her so stealthily?

Why on earth had he rubbed her back?

She put all her thoughts aside, leaning forward as she pulled her foot up behind her body in a long stretch.

Walking across the stage, she flicked on the stereo, flooding the theatre with music as she let the familiar beat wash over her.

Letting her leg slide forward, she brushed her pointed foot forward, arms forming a halo over her head as she let them drop, floating at her sides.

She spun, leg lifted out, then curving in to touch her opposite thigh, and she touched the floor.

She piroutted, adding a small side step and jump-stop from her hip hop training.

Her arms outstretched as she leaned back, tilting crazily with one knee bent beneath her.

Hands clasped her upper arms, lifting her, then switching to her waist, tilting her to the side as she automatically lifted her leg, bending it as she chanced a look behind her.

Her world shattered as Dracula kissed her, hands still binding her waist.

Her hand travelled up, cupping his cheek as he continued to kiss her from behind.

They broke apart and Terra broke free, pivoting and staring at him, her eyes grown dark.

He looked back at her, unfazed.

"What do you want?" She finally asked, her voice was strong, and she felt a little better at its steadiness.

"You know what I want. It is almost mine," he growled, materializing beside her, reaching to pull her to him again.

She stiffened, pulling back. "_I will never be yours_!" Her words echoed through the theatre, and her fists clenched.

His eyes darkened and rage flamed in his eyes as he started towards her.

Terra fled, her slippers making soft clacks on the floor as she raced to the changerooms.

After a long while of standing with her back against the door, Terra relaxed, knowing that he would not follow her again.

She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to resist; this endless game of cat and mouse tired her.

She almost wanted to give in.

Terra frowned, smacking that thought away. Curse it, she'd die before letting that man- that vampire, take her.

-----------------

Brett killed his engine, smiling as he discarded his helmet, ruffling his sandy hair free from the helmet's encasing.

It was almost eight o'clock, and she'd been practicing since five. He was definetely going to take her for dinner.

He strode towards the theatre, knowing that Terra had gone there to practice by herself.

So he'd brought her a gift, something he knew she'd been wanting for a while. Her old ballet shoes were getting worn, and she desperately needed new ones.

Tucked safely into the crook of his arm was the reason of his visit. He hoped she liked black as much as she gave off.

He pushed through the door, walking through the enormous lobby.

"Terra?" His voice echoed around him, played back a thousand times.

The shadows at the edges of the room seemed to move, and he glanced at them nervously.

He shifted his grip on the box, calling again. "Terra!"

The sun was suddenly blocked, the room plunged into darkness as the sound of a horrified shriek of pain filled the wide lobby.

-----------

Terra smiled at the mirror, pursing her lips. Maybe dark pink wasn't her colour. She decided against further primping.

Brett had promised to come by, and she didn't want to miss him.

Suddenly, filtering down through the vents from above, a stomach-curdling scream echoed through the changeroom, and she sprang to her feet, raising her fists instinctively.

After a minute, nothing pounced on her, she slowly stood. Terra did not feel safe in the theatre anymore.

Grabbing her bag, and glancing regrettably at the spot where her helmet normally lay - the bike was at the mechanics, where it was diagnosed as a heavy expense for fixing the horrible damage done to the side and front. She practically charged out of the changeroom, racing up the stairs to the lobby as she panted.

The room was dim, as it normally was in the evening. The huge sky-dome above showed the sky to be barely light.

Terra looked around the hall, eyebrows dipping as she frowned.

What on earth had screamed?

She felt unease... cold prickles lined her stomach, and she looked towards the balcony staircase.

She screamed as something cold and sharp closed around her arm, and she kicked backwards with all her might.

"Terra- I - agh-" She turned, hands flying to her mouth as she struggled not to cry, but her terror faded rapidly as she saw Brett bent double, arms shielding his groin as he gasped in pain.

"Oh- god, Brett, sorry. You scared the shit out of me!" He shook his head, eyes closed as she looped one of his arms over her shoulder, supporting him.

Terra looked at him strangely, surprised. His normally fiery body was oddly cool.

"Are you okay Brett? I heard someone scream." She watched his face, her eyes suspicious.

"I'm fine, fine," he chuckled, standing properly now. "Here," he placed a box in her hands, smiling. "I brought you a gift."

Her suspicion melted away as she stared at the white ribbon bound black box. "For me?" She asked stupidly, a smile tugging her lips.

She unwrapped it, missing the hungry look on Brett's face as she swept her hair from her face, over her shoulders.

"Oh my god! Brett! They're beautiful," she sighed, fingering the long black ribbons trailing from the shoe.

"You're welcome." She looked up, and he was smiling, but his eyes seemed ... strange.

"Do you need a ride?" She dismissed her suspicions. It must just have been the shadows in the lobby.

"Yeah, thanks." They left the building, and Terra walked towards his bike, picking up a spare helmet and slipping it over her curls.

The sun had vanished from the horizon now, and the sky glittered with stars, the moon hidden, its face dark.

Brett stole a glance at the theatre, feeling the cold fingers wrap around his mind, urging him to act normally.

He felt his stomach wrench in hunger as he watched Terra rub her shoulders, bared by her tank top.

"Coming?" Her voice startled him out of his reverie, and he slipped his helmet on, turning his eyes away from her skin.

"Yeah, let's go."

---------

Dracula smiled as he released the boy's mind.

Now he had an insider. Terra didn't stand a chance against him now.

He laughed, the sound echoing across the wide room, feeling the victory pour through his body as he walked into the night.

**--------------------------------**

**AGH WHAT HAS HE DONE??!**

Dracula: Hehe. I got to -

Hadasah: shut up!!! -whispers- they're supposed to figure it out on their own...

Dracula: Another part of your master plan. -rolls eyes-

Hadasah: -retorts- you know it.

**Review!!! I want to see at LEAST three!!**


	8. Almost Dead

**A little bit of angst- maybe?**

**Enjoy.**

**------------------**

**Chapter 8: Almost Dead**

The apartment was cold as Terra pulled on a pair of her loosest sweatpants. Quite by coincidence, she slipped on her early-teen year sleeveless stretchy top. With all the latest activity, she left her bra on.

God knew she needed at least two layers between herself and said lustful vampire.

She sighed, twisting her red hair up into a careless knot, slipping a band around it as she pulled on a pair of fluffy socks, Sita's gift on her last birthday, when she'd turned twenty-two.

She smiled wryly. She got told all the time that she looked younger than her age. Most people took her for a highschool washout, about seventeen years old.

Terra slipped into her kitchen, throwing a bag of popcorn into the microwave as she went to her sitting room. The TV there was what Terra called, the Monster, as it was about the same size across as her arms spread fully across.

She'd treated herself to that one, though. Her ancient collection of DVDs and VHSs were all crammed into the cupboards beneath the television and she sat down in front of them, crossing her legs as the sounds of vibrant popping came from the kitchen.

Sometimes it was great to just have a night to herself.

Mindlessly, she sorted through the movies, picking through them. She couldn't seem to find any to watch. Finally, she settled on one, popping open the case.

She slipped the disc into the player, and the menu screen popped up, displaying the title, "Ever After."

She tossed the remotes on the coffee table in front of her wide, comfy couch- which was in actuality a futon.

She marched to the kitchen, pulling the bag out of the oven, pouring all of the stuff into a big bowl, then going mad with salt. Sita always smacked her when she did that.

-You want to destroy your kidneys?!- She recalled, smiling.

She sank into the futon, dragging the table closer and sliding the bowl onto it, the pressed play.

An while later, she was watching intently, her apartment dark but for the screen as she clutched the pillow tighter to her chest.

"What love is there without trust?" The prince questioned.

The older man, Da Vinci, began to answer, but she was already blocking them out as she pondered that.

It was true. She didn't trust the Count at all. She was too afraid he would rip her throat open or something else freaky.

Once the movie ended, she shut everything off, staggered to her room, and landed with a rustle on her bed.

"Aghh..." she groaned. "Too much popcorn."

Her groans gradually died off, and she slept, her breathing deep and even.

----------------

A dark form flitted through the night, stalking through the apartment building.

The vampire's eyes were glazed over, his breathing harsh and broken as he poured the foul-smelling liquid all over the hall's carpet, focusing on one spot.

He tucked the case under his arms as he reached for a match.

Striking the fuse, he dropped it into the gasoline, letting out a shriek of fear as he stumbled back from the rapidly growing flames, then disappeared.

----------------

Terra groaned in her sleep, then suddenly lunged awake. She smacked her head on the wall, cursing and rubbing it through her curls.

Then she looked at the door to her room. It was closed, as it usually was, but- it was almost like there was, fog pouring around the edges into her bedroom.

Her heart leapt as she sniffed the air. The acrid scent of gasoline hung in the smoke, and she coughed as the clouds roiled around the room, stifling her.

She struggled with her sheets, she toppled to the floor. Her movements were sluggish, and she felt like her brain was swimming in mud as she reached for the phone.

Her hand dropped as another wave of smoke assaulted her, and she slumped against the bed.

Her eyes closed as she murmured, too weak to scream. "Count- help me.."

The smoke closed around her- the embrace of death.

--------

Dracula's head snapped up as he felt unease slip through his dead body.

He sniffed the air. He wasn't too far from Terra's apartment. He'd planned on visiting her.

Horror filled his eyes as he reached her complex, watching the crowd of residents in their nightclothes gathered outside, watching the flames bursting from the windows, the building black and scorched.

He scanned the crowd, and felt his heart wrench as he saw that Terra was not there.

She was still inside.

----------------

Dracula raced up the stairs, finding it impossible to focus his materializing skills then.

He felt for a heartbeat, anything. Feeling for mortal heat was worthless in here, the walls and paint peeled, the flames leaped around the doorways, and the stairs behind him collapsed.

"Terra!" He yelled, throat hoarse from the smoke.

He looked for her door, finding it completely engulfed in flames, the raging heat emanated from her apartment.

Heedless of the pain, he plunged through the door way, stumbling into the room that had once been her sitting room.

The couch was gone, the flames dancing over the floor. The small hallway to her room was directly beside the kitchen, and he called out her name again. "TERRA!"

He raced down the hall, the door was closed. Flames sprouted around the frame as he kicked the door aside.

His throat was constricted, and his eyes turned black as he searched through the room's heat, the flames confusing him.

A small, dark bundle slumped against the burning bed caught his attention, and he scooped it into his arms.

Terra's body, limp in his arms, was burned terribly, her skin a mixture of dark reds and blacks.

Her beautiful red hair was almost totally gone, her scalp seared.

A tremendous crashing sound caught his attention, and he pulled Terra closer to him, shattering the window as he soared into the night.

Sirens faded beneath him as he flew, the chateaux in the distance growing larger as he sped up in flight.

He lay Terra on the ground, wrapping his body around hers. His eyes closed, and he poured healing into her.

Her body, burned beyond recognition, gradually began to heal. The horrific burns covering her legs, arms, face and torso sealed up, the edges inflamed for a minute, then disappearing as he nudged with his power again.

He touched her head, wincing as he looked at the remnants of her fiery hair. He would try his best to give it back to her, but hair was not exactly specified as healing.

Her burns healed, and the follicles in her scalp, which would have remained dead in mortal care, grew alive. He sighed in slight relief as about another arm's length of hair coursed over his hands.

Her body was still motionless as she lay there, and he realized she was naked. He felt no embarassment, but he knew that she would. He lifted her body, slipping his coat around her form.

Then her body twitched. He backed away slightly, watching as her eyes snapped open, her mouth parted and she heaved.

Terra rolled over, retching. Her back shook as she began to sob.

He touched her back, unsure what to do.

He fell back on the gravel driveway, clutching at Terra as she sobbed into his chest. He ran his hand over her hair, crooning to her as she sat in his embrace. Her legs, bare and pale, were draped over his left thigh, and he noticed that she was sitting right where... well.

He stood, her arms tightening around his neck as he carried her into the chateaux.

"It's alright Terra. I'm here."

Earlier, that would have made her laugh, but now she buried her face into his cold flesh, trembling as he pressed her close.

**------------------------------**

**WHY?!!! why am I so cruel -sobs-**

Dracula: -stands there ackwardly-

Hadasah: Damn, stupid.. flipping arsonists...

Dracula: Do I know this person?

Hadasah: You will.

**Review my pretties.**

**Sorry about the no warning on slightly nasty content.**

**BYEEE!**


	9. Trust Me?

**I had a little writer's block and couldn't think of a plot for the next chapter... I was listening to P.O.D.'s Youth of the Nation the entire time.**

**-sobs- And now I need a tissue. I'm such a goon. Crying over a song. Whatever.**

**Enjoy.**

**------------------**

**Chapter 9: Trust me..?**

Terra was sleeping fitfully, tossing for the millionth time as her dreams tortured her.

Dracula stared down at her, watching from the safety of the ceiling darkness.

She called out in her sleep again. Every time for her mother. He wondered what she was dreaming.

Feeling only slightly guilty, he nudged her mind, opening a path to her dreams; and closed his eyes.

_"Run Terra!" The woman screamed. Terra-the-child wrenched the door, trying to un-jam her mother's bedroom door. Her shoulder length curls bounced against her cheeks, made into wild frizz in the heat._

_"Mum!" Her voice was choked with tears as she screamed in terror. _

_The hall to her right was filled with smoke, the flames behind them pushed waves of crackling heat towards her._

_"Go Terra! Save yourself!" _

_Terra screamed again, trying to move the door's handle. She was ignoring the fact that the door was jammed, her hands were being scorched to the bone by the super-heated metal, and the flames were closer than ever._

_Terra struggled, prying her hands from the door with a sob, staring at it. _

_Suddenly, she was in her apartment, slumped against her bed. Her lips forming his name, calling for help._

_Her eyes were closing, and strong arms wrapped around her. She looked into her mother's face. _

_"Mom?" The flames coiled around them, but Terra didn't react as they fed on her body. _

_"I'm here, dearest," the woman whispered, taking her only daughter into her arms, cradling her against her chest._

_Their long red hair mixed as they embraced. _

_Terra's mother suddenly stepped away. _

_"Wait, mom," she reached for her mother, but suddenly she was gone, engulfed in flames silently._

_Terra screamed, tears fizzling on her burning face. She fell back against the bed, sliding down to the floor as she disappeared beneath the flames. _

Terra screamed, pulling from the dream, her thin body wracked with sobs.

Dracula pulled back, unsure. He didn't know if he could trust himself just then. Seeing her so vulnerable called to his inner demons. She was so... innocent.

Then a smirk crossed his face and he stifled a chuckle. Her? Innocent? With the language and the sex... his smile froze and melted away just as suddenly into a scowl.

When she was his, no man would touch her. Save himself of course.

Terra's sobs subsided, but her body shook violently, even with the heavy comforter draped around her body.

Deciding not to show his presence, he reappeared outside of her room and knocked on the door.

He heard her sniffle slightly, then cough. "Come in." Her voice was shaking.

Dracula opened the door, shutting it behind him as he strode to the bed.

Her face was buried in her blanketed knees and she glanced up at him as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Terra," he began, placing a cool hand on her back. "How are you feeling?" He asked, not saying what he felt, feeling decidedly foolish.

She sniffed, raising her head and tossing stray curls from her eyes as she regarded him solemnly. She seemed to be searching his soul as their eyes met. Finally, she sighed.

"Like hell," she muttered, plucking at the blanket.

He opened his mouth to speak, but to his surprise, she spoke again, and this time, it was like she didn't even remember he was there.

"Everything I owned was in that apartment. All my memories. My mother's ring she gave to me. The journal my father sent me. Everything," she said bitterly.

His hand ran across her shoulders as he contemplated what to say. He'd never really been with anyone in this state.

Terra's eyes took on a far away look as more words spilled out of her mouth. "My mother was killed in a fire. When I was ten. Being in the fire was like- living that nightmare again. I couldn't breathe," she finished weakly. Her eyes met his again through walls of water; unshed tears.

"I know." And he had no idea why he said it.

She blinked. "You do? How." Her voice hardened, as if she suspected something.

He winced, pulling his hand back. "I saw in your dreams. The woman behind the door," he said, feeling as if a huge dam was about to break open.

She stared at him as if he were an alien. She swung her legs down rapidly, eyes boring into his. "In my dreams," she repeated. He nodded, feeling guilty now that she knew.

"Well it's great to know that I can't even dream and be alone." She snapped furiously.

Terra moved farther across the queen sized bed, clutching the quilt.

"So you know then, that while my mother burned to death in her own bed, I was outside burning the skin off my hands trying to save her. I heard her screams even as I escaped our house. You know she-" Terra's shoulders tightened and he stood, walking around the bed to her.

"I killed her," she whispered.

"What? Terra- you didn't, the fire was an accident," he protested.

She whipped around, green eyes blazing. "It's my fault she's dead!" Terra screamed. "If I had only asked her to put me to sleep, not sent her away and gotten mad that she wanted to tuck me in like a baby, she wouldn't have gotten trapped in her room. She might be alive. I would give anything to have her back, _anything_!" She sobbed, and he felt agonized, her emotion pouring into him.

He pulled her into his arms, and she cried, soaking his shirt as she clutched his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

She shook her head, her voice muffled in the crook of his neck. "It's fine.. I just- I miss her." She sniffed, raising her head. "How am I going to live? What am I gonna do?"

He pulled back. "What do you mean?"

" I mean, I should be dead, by mortal means. No firemen pulled me out, no one saw me outside. I-" she clenched his shirt lapels, her eyes pleading. "I have to tell my friends. I should probably stay with them- since my apartment is an ash pit now."

He chuckled, finding her body warm and pleasant in his arms. "Terra, you already have a place to stay."

She stopped her tirade, looking at him. "You mean-"

"This," he gestured at the room they stood in, "is my chateaux."

Terra looked at him and away. Damn. She was in his house. In a room. With a bed.

Oh he was probably getting a kick out of her - then she realized that she still wasn't wearing anything.

Terra dived for the bed, wrapping the sheet around him. "Oh you're very funny Mr. I Suck Your Blood, I'm dying." She snapped.

He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. He leaned closer. "What can I say? You've caught me in a very inopportune situation." The tone in his voice sent a shiver through her and she clutched the sheet tighter.

He had her in a precarious position. She was naked, in a bed, in his house, with him, and alone.

It couldn't get much worse.

He moved away slightly. "Terra, trust me. I'm not going to jump on you," though his eyes twinkled as he spoke.

She regarded him for a minute. "Fine," she snapped. "But you'd better get me something to wear."

She yelped as he flung the sheet back, only to find herself fully clothed in dark skinny jeans and black t-shirt.

"Funny," she said dryly.

He only laughed as he led her out the door for the grand tour of his mansion.

-------------

**HA I updated.**

**and they are not tearing one another's heads off or madly raping one another so be happy and... REVIEW.**

Dracula: When do we get to the **good **parts?!

Hadasah: -smirks- You just wanna get laid.

Dracula: Who says I can't?

Hadasah: -runs away-


	10. To Kiss a Vampire

**mwahhh!!! **

**new chapter! -screams and runs into wall-**

**0o.**

**>:3 haha... **

**Enjoy.**

**------------------**

**Chapter 10: To Kiss a Vampire**

Terra stared at the magnificence of the chateaux as the Count lazily described each section of the house.

She was only half-listening as they walked up a set of stairs, and noticed that all of the curtains were shut to block out the morning light.

She panted slightly after the climb. It was not such as small house after all.

"Tired?" She turned to glare at the Count, ignoring his smirk as she continued down the hall, him trailing after her.

He continued walking while she stopped suddenly, staring at a pair of big doors.

He noticed her absence and turned back.

"What's in there?" Her green eyes swept over him casually and he felt a wave of heat swamp over him, but clamped it down as he drew closer, responding with casualness that denied his inner turmoil.

"My chambers. Though I doubt you want to see them."

Terra grinned, looking back at them, scanning them up and down. "And why not?" She demanded impishly. "Don't want me in your inner chambers?" She smiled, but he did not respond. She turned to look at him and found his gaze burning. Her spine tingled as his dark blue eyes caught hers.

"Don't tempt me," he said, his voice half growl.

She shivered, but followed as he continued walking down the hall, obviously wishing to leave that subject behind them.

Terra decided to pry a bit. "So, when did you buy this old chateaux on the outskirts of Paris?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, watching for his reaction.

He did not look shifty at all, merely smiling at her, amusement clear in his voice as he responded. "I've lived in and out of this mansion for two centuries I think. I found its run-down appeal very, fascinating. So I fixed it up and now I have one of my vacation homes."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you just happened to be visiting during my performance."

He smirked, turning down another hall as he led her into a large room. She didn't notice the door shut behind them as she stood with her back to him, scanning the tapestry in front of her on the wall.

"No. I came because I wanted to see you." She turned and gazed at him, while he moved closer.

She coughed, noticing the closed door. Once again it came to mind that she was in his house, much weakened, without extra clothes, and so much more.

"Ah, I see. For me." The words echoed around the large room as she spoke, and a fire crackled in response in the wall opposite them.

He stood close now. Too close. "I'd heard many things about you, Nadia Sharpe, but getting to know Terra Gowen sounds quite wonderful at the moment." Blue eyes wandered lazily over her form fitting clothing, and she shifted uneasily.

"Ah, Count- I really should tell people I'm- alive," she said weakly. " You know?"

He smiled, his head inches from hers. "I know. They can wait."

She made a noise of outrage and shoved him aside, his kiss going wayward as she stomped to the door.

"It's been real, Count, but I must be going. Plans and all." She turned back to the door, pulling it open- and then it slammed shut and she was pressed against it, between the cool wood and another cool someone...

"Hey, you- I... and... eh.." She spluttered as he smirked, and she stole a look at his face.

Pure longing, mixed with utter triumph sat there. She pushed feebly at his chest, and he laughed. She felt the rumble in his body and shuddered as heat settled in her belly.

"I have to tell people I'm alive," she babbled. He didn't answer, and she noticed with another wave of heat that his legs were between hers. "They're going to worry about me. And my job. I have to..." She stopped, looking up at him.

He met her gaze, his eyes questioning as a smirk played across his mouth.

Her mouth hung open for a minute, then she snapped it close. "I've run out of excuses."

"Good." He kissed her.

Terra inwardly smacked herself on the face for doing this, again.

She would so totally walk into town if she had to. But she really couldn't ignore him.

Finally, he pulled back, smiling.

She sucked in a shaky breath. "Okay, _now _can I go?"

He growled softly, his grip tightened for a minute, then released her. He sighed, running long fingers through his hair, which she noticed with satisfaction, was down, falling over his shoulders in an almost straight black style.

He was gorgeous.

"Yes. I'll escort you to the front hall, and one of the servants will see that you get into Paris."

She let him take her hand as he lead her from the room. For a minute, she felt like she'd clutched for a handhold in this crazy situation- and grasped at air.

----------

Three hours later Terra stood outside Sita's apartment, a black leather jacket covering the same clothes the Count had magically dressed her in, accompanied by some- she had to admit- pretty hot black suede boots.

She sprinted up the stairs, knocking madly on the door. Pounding footsteps sounded from within, and Sita's voice shouted, "Be right there!"

She smiled. It felt so good to be with her friends.

The door swung open, and Sita stood there, staring open-mouthed at Terra.

"You- Terra.. you're alive?" Terra looked at her in a slightly exasperated way, touching her forehead as if to say, "hello, standing right here not enough proof for you?"

Then she was swept into her taller friend's arms as she cried hysterically, sobbing out the results of phonecalls to the fire department and the hospital.

"It's okay, Sita. I'm here, and that's it." Sita gave her a look.

"You could have died. In fact," her brow crinkled as she frowned at Terra. "You should be dead. By all means, there's no way you could have gotten out. What's going on Terra? What happened that you're not telling me?"

Terra sighed, pulling Sita onto her couch as she took a deep breath.

Then she spilled her guts, telling her friend everything. Sita's facial expression ranged from skeptical to amused, to horrified, and then to astonishment.

Finally, she sat back, pushing her black braid off her shoulder as she leaned against the cushions.

"So... Count Dracula saved you, and he's trying to seduce you, and you now don't have any place to stay?"

Terra nodded. "That's the basics. Do you believe me?"

Sita rubbed her forehead, then smacked Terra on the back of her curly head.

"Of course I do you idiot. I just wish you'd told me sooner. Hmmm... seduced by a vampire... I wonder if he kisses good," Sita mused, licking her lips.

Terra laughed then, rubbing her head. "Trust me, unless you want your neck sucked I wouldn't kiss him." Sita looked horrified.

"He bit you?!"

"No! But he is a good kisser," she mumbled under her breath, but Sita heard and cackled evilly.

"You like him," she smirked. Terra sputtered, open mouthed, resembling nothing so much as a fish with red hair.

"What- I do not!" Terra protested, but her cheeks heated and she glared at her friend.

"You can deny it missy, but this guy sounds into you. I'd watch it. Maybe you should stay with me for a while. Heck, you should just live with me! Well, that is- until," Sita wiggled her left hand under Terra's face.

She stared at the hand, confused. Then she saw it, a small band of silver, a beautiful diamond clasped in the middle.

"Who?!" She shrieked.

Sita smiled smugly. "Cale."

"You are yanking my chain. No way. Cale?!" Terra couldn't believe it.

The two people most likely not to end up with one another. Getting married.

"Well you two sure did hit it off." Terra smirked.

Then Sita smiled, showing pointed teeth in an eerie resemblance of the Count.

"You just wait. Stay near that guy much longer and you might have your own case of LGW."

Terra rolled her eyes. "LGW? Love Gone Wild? Come on. Dracula's love gone wild would be tearing open my throat. Like I'd marry that guy."

Sita reached out to the coffee table, sipping her coffee as she remarked mildly. "Wouldn't you?"

Terra sat back.

Life should have been easier with her friend.

Hopefully, Sita hadn't turned into the matchmaker. She did not like to think of doing anything with... him.

_You want him and you know it. Just go jump him next time. _

Terra squealed inwardly at the voice that constantly seemed to bug the hell out of her.

_He'd like that. I'm not going to do anything to make that creeper happy. He is so not going to get this chicky in bed._

_And that's a promise._

-------------------

Dracula: And how long does she think that promise is going to last?

Hadasah: -cackles- Not long dear boy. Not long.

Dracula: Dear boy? God I need a new person to bother.

**Review pretties!!**

**That's two updates TODAY. **

**Reward me!!!**

**hahah. So Terra's made this wondrous promise of abstaining from Count Lust-A-Lot (thank you FACO :3) and she's staying with her best friend.**

**What's going to happen next?!**


	11. Surprise

**Ah, fine I'll update.**

**Just for FACO. She is awesome - (and her story is totally hot :3)**

**Because other people are reading and NOT reviewing. NOT**

**it's called read AND review. not read and let's give no feedback.**

**GR.**

**Ahem.**

**Enjoy.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 11: Surprise**

Terra spent the rest of the night with Sita, ignoring a faint instinctual sense that she should at least tell the Count she wouldn't be coming back to his mansion.

But in the end, she and Sita ended up slumped in the comfy couch, fingers touching as they whispered together. Sita hadn't stopped teasing her about her being so close with a vampire.

The one thing that kept ringing in her mind was how he had saved her; plucking her mutilated body from the flames and taking her away, and then healing her.

He'd even managed to get her hair back, somewhat. It fell a few inches short of its normal place at her waist, but she didn't mind. It was less wild this way.

When Sita finally drifted off to sleep, Terra lay awake still. Her mind wouldn't shut down, no matter what she did.

Finally, she took an overlarge blanket from the back of the couch, draping it over her friend and taking another to wrap around herself. She walked silently to Sita's balcony doors, sliding the glassy panes open.

Her friend had a rich Aunt somewhere that doted on her, so she'd managed to procure this amazing place, complete with three bedrooms, kitchen, two bathroom, living room, and an outdoor balcony. It was almost like she had the whole floor to herself.

Terra leaned against the railing; it was low and some kind of wood. The night was pleasantly cool and a light breeze stirred her hair as she relaxed. Her eyes drifted shut.

Terra had no idea she'd fallen asleep until she got a rude awakening from the railing; which presented itself to her face with quite a thud.

Rubbing her nose and cursing, she looked around the balcony with bleary eyes.

Damn it. She'd forgotten about the Count. Did he know where she was?

"Of course I do." Terra jumped, clutching the railing as she felt a familiar cold hand brush across her arm.

"Hello Count," she said, voice dry. He placed a hand on his chest in mock pain.

"I'm hurt," he mocked. His voice became serious then. "Didn't you like my offer to stay with me?" His eyes were dark stars, and she stared at him, fingers kneading the blanket as she concentrated on not looking at his mouth.

"Sita wants me to stay with her," she surprised herself by saying. He nodded, but she could feel the faint disappointment rolling off of him. "I have to work again soon, so I can't really stay in a chateaux two hours out of town for the rest of my life."

A flash of some emotion crossed Dracula's face as he gazed at her, and she swallowed.

For the rest of her life.

"Couldn't you?" He asked, voice soft.

She shook her head, turning back to the balcony doors. She didn't resist though, when he pulled her away from the glass, into the moonlight, close to him.

They were both silent. It was ackward and Terra found herself blushing madly as she felt his hands almost imperceptably caressing her shoulders through her blanket.

"Um.. I meant to say- to thank you. For saving my life." She finished, feeling flustered.

He smiled. "You're welcome. It was my pleasure," and she did not miss the hidden meaning in those words.

"Yeah, well, I should go. I have a lot of things to do tomorrow." He nodded, but didn't let her go.

Terra swallowed the lump in her throat, determined not to let him kiss her.

But he didn't. He just held her, close to his chest, where she found his cool embrace to be even more desirable.

Oh god, she thought, miserable. She just wanted to take this guy somewhere and show her how much she really wanted him.

But she knew he wouldn't let her go. He would never let her go.

She pushed away from him, sliding the doors open. She heard a telltale clank and looked back; the count was half up on the railing, apparently ready to take flight.

He caught her gaze and grinned with a mischievous face. She blushed fiercely.

Then, just as suddenly, he dropped, vaulting off the railing.

Terra ran to the edge, peering into the darkness. Then a rush of wind pushed her back, and lit against the moon was a winged creature.

He was terrifying and monstrous; but the moon softened out his features, making him appear almost serene as he gazed back at her from black eyes.

Then he was gone, winging his way over Paris' skyline.

Terra shuffled back inside, feeling frozen now. Strange. She hadn't felt cold at all earlier.

Now her whole body was wracked with shivers, which she told herself was from the wind.

Her mind was telling her otherwise.

Shut up, she told it fiercely. Surprisingly, the little voice subsided and she lay down on another couch, opposite Sita.

She was getting married, Terra couldn't believe it. She and Cale had known one another for years and years. And suddenly they were the lovebirds, getting married and living together.

She wondered briefly what it would be like, to share another person's house, share a bed, forever.

Then pushed that thought away.

She didn't want to be tied down.

Sudden knocks echoed on the balcony doors, and she growled in frustration as she lifted her head from underneath the blanket.

What did Dracula want now?

She was shocked when she saw not Dracula standing outside; but Brett.

"Brett?" Terra whispered, bewildered. What on earth? How had he gotten here? And to the balcony?

Resolved to get her answers, she marched over to the door, sliding it open and closing it with a soft click behind her.

She glared venemously at him as he regarded her stoically.

"Well?" She demanded. Brett took her hands suddenly, and she frowned.

"What? Is something wrong?" Brett drew her close, and she was struck once more by how cold he was.

His breath shuddered in his chest and she felt his muscles clench as she hugged him.

"Brett, are you okay?"

He drew back, and their eyes met. She cried out when she saw that instead of their normal gray colour, they were pitch black- and filled with sorrow.

"Terra, I- I'm a vampire."

-------------

**Bumbumbum...**

**Someone's gonna be in trou-ble!!!!**

Dracula??! Why am I the bad guy?

Hadasah: When are you not? -snorts-

Dracula: Wha- Agh.

Hadasah: -smirk-

Dracula: The only reason I'm not kicking your ass into the wall is because I know this has something to do with the-

Hadasah: SHUT UP!!!!! -shoves in closet- ahaha... trying to spoil the story huh?

Dracula: -muffled- Yes.

Hadasah: Too bad. They have to wait and read.

Dracula: Bitch.

**0o 0o 0o...**

**Review.**

**Or I will seriously NOT update!!!**

**go on a hiatus vacation for a couple months...**

**>:3**


	12. Broken

**Terra has... words with Count -insertname- (FACO help!!)**

**Enjoy.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 12: Broken**

Brett told his story, breathing heavily as Terra rubbed his cold hands between hers.

Eventually, he stopped.

"What is it? Who was the one who turned you?" Her anger was quite clear as she ground the words out.

He winced, sliding his hands from hers. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She raised an eyebrow.

"You're a vampire. What else _is_ there to believe?"

Brett's eyes drifted shut as he whispered, "Count Dracula."

Terra stiffened, the next second her nails dug into his cold skin with such force that blood trickled out from her nails.

"I'll kill him," she whispered. "I'll destroy him!"

Brett clamped a hand over her mouth. Horror bloomed in his eyes.

"No, you can't," he hissed in her ear, pulling her away from the doors. "He'll kill you, just like me." Terra threw him off of her.

"No he won't. I've seen him," she spat at Brett. "I will kill him. I'll make him pay." Brett stood silently, feeling the breeze from her passing body as she stepped back inside.

Nothing good would come of this, he was sure.

He took flight, leaving to feed. Anguish filled him as he hunted. Always this lust for blood.He had never wanted it. And he never would.He only hoped Terra would escape his fate.

-----------

Dracula sat in his study, mindlessly tapping the file he was supposed to be writing out.

Running his hand across his head, he sighed. He wanted to be with Terra.

Here he could not even feel her presence, and it was like a chunk of his own being was missing.

The Count stood. Maybe feeding would ease his depressed state.

As he reached the window, the wind rolled over his body, enfolding him in a familiar scent.

He grinned, long fangs bared as he watched a dark bike pull up before the chateau, grinding to a halt. The driver flipping her leg over the side, throwing off her helmet.

Terra's hair shone in the moonlight, and his heart clenched.

Her face was not happy. If anything, it resembled a thundercloud, ready to break free and wreak destruction.

Feeling uneasy, he returned to his chair to wait for her.

-----

Terra stomped up the stairs of the mansion, heading for the Count's study, which he'd pointed out to her earlier.

As she practically ran up the stairs, Terra ripped her jacket off, freeing her arms.

She rolled her neck and cracked various points on her body as she ascended the stairs, getting ready to kick that bastard's ass to the moon and back.

He deserved to die for what he'd done. He'd taken away one of her best friend's mortality, condemned him to forever live in the shadows.

Cursed for eternity.

Her fingers clenched again and she leapt lightly onto the landing, uncurling her fingers and curling them around the study door.

She flung it wide open, striding into the room, her eyes narrowed as she watched the Count look up.

----------

"Terra?" He was confused. She looked like she wanted to rip his throat out. He rose from the chair, starting around the desk toward her.

She stood, watching him impassively, her eyes blazing.

"What's wrong?"

She suddenly dropped, her legs striking out, and he toppled, cracking his head pretty good on the marble floor.

Then she was kneeling over him, stake in hand.

"You," she hissed, face less than a foot from his, though he didn't dare try anything. "You are the problem."

The stake pressed into his skin, and he growled softly as she pressed down his shoulder, leaning closer.

"I _trusted_ you. _Trusted_. _You_!" She laughed, the stake delving further through his skin. He did not flinch.

Silver didn't hurt him. But her words did.

"You. Bastard." The stake plunged into the floor through him and she bared her teeth, almost vampiric in her rage.

"You killed him! Took away everything he had to live for! And for what?! Petty revenge? An easy kill?" She spoke, her words catching in her throat.

"And then," she ripped the stake out. He muffled a yelp as she dragged it across his belly. "And then," she laughed, tapping his belt buckle with the- dangerously- pointed end of the stake.

"Oh yes, you made him a vampire. Couldn't resist, could you?" She shrugged her shoulders, still sitting on top of him. His claws clenched on either side of him, but he didn't grab her.

She laughed again, high and terrifying. "You just had to take away the one person I thought was-" She broke off, standing up and walking away a few paces.

He rose from the ground, rubbing his chest as he watched her. His eyes were snapping with power as he watched her hand, twitching on the stake as she stood with her back to him.

"I hate you." His heart broke. "I'm going to rip you into shreds. Just like you tore his life away from him; I'm going to kill you." His soul shattered.

Then his fangs lengthened as indescribable anger rose in him. How dare she... This-mortal.

She turned, lunging at him as his arm snaked out- and his claws were laced around her throat, piercing her windpipe as she choked, both hands gripping his wrist as he lifted her above him, watching as her face twisted in agony, the stake clattering to the ground, her teeth clenching; her blood, running- flowing, dripping down, over him, over her body...

And he realized what he'd done.

His claws were locked; buried in her throat, and she was dying.

Blood ran down her throat as she heaved, her lungs filling with the sticky liquid. Her eyes were deep pits; pits of sorrow as she stared down at him.

Her hands slipped from his arm, and her head began a slow- fatally slow fall backwards as she hung limp on his claws.

His fingers spread wide, and she slid down from his grasp, his bloodied hand passing through her hair as she crumpled on the ground.

His knees buckled as he gripped her shoulders, turning her upwards. He dragged her onto his legs as he cradled her.

"No, Terra- no, no no.. I didn't mean- I'm sorry, sorry so sorry... no..come back!" Bloody tears spattered her white face.

He listened; her heartbeat had vanished. Her chest was still, her body not quite cool.

"I won't let you die," he whispered, his hand passing over her torn throat. He lowered his head to her throat, running his tongue over the wound.

It healed instantly, but she didn't stir. It was then that the direness of the situation truly hit him, and he snapped.

His fist slammed down onto her chest, over her heart. A sudden click in his ears, and he pressed his head to her chest. A slight flutter of a beat.

He breathed into her mouth, pushing on her chest again as he listened frantically for something; anything!

Then it started, a burst of heat beneath his palm, and her heart started with a jump. Slowly, her blood began to flow sluggishly through her body, slow at first, but it began to rush as her back heaved.

She rolled off of his knees, heaving as she coughed, trying to breathe. She was on all fours, fingers digging into the floor.

"Terra.." he reached out, his hand laying on her shoulder.

She jerked away from him. "Don't touch me," she rasped, her throat hoarse and gravelly.

He looked at her; covered in blood and weak, her eyes betraying her immense hatred of him.

Look what you've done, a voice whispered in his mind.

I know, he thought. I've ruined everything.

She managed to drag herself upright, clutching her ribs as she struggled with keeping her breathing even.

"Terra, please," he begged, hand stretching out again.

She moved away, towards the door, leaving the floor streaked with blood behind her.

"Goodbye, Count." She whispered, "I'll see you in Hell."

Then she was gone, the doorway empty and cold. A minute later, he heard the roar of her engine as she fled.

---

Terra heard the broken cry rise into the night behind her, and she groaned as her throat clenched. Rubbing under the helmet, she tried to focus on the road.

It was blurry; why was it blurry? The whole world seemed to swim before her eyes, and she barely felt the crushing pain as she fell off of the road, taking her bike with her.

--------

**MAAhhh!!**

**Please don't flame me! I have good reasons for effing everything up, so be patient.**

Dracula: You're begging to be slaughtered at midnight dearest.

Hadasah: Shutup, you know what's going to happen, so beat it.

Dracula: Have it your way. -sigh-

**:( Now i'm sad.**

**What on earth is going on with Terra?! And the Count? And her accident? And Brett?**

**Next chapters!!!!**


	13. The Fake

**New foes... new blood. All that jazz.**

**Enjoy.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 13: The Fake**

The vampire smiled as he let the alley in the boy's mind close.

He was getting so close to this dancer. This, Terra Gowen.

She was beautiful, he knew that much. And had never been spoiled by a vampire.

Carnal lust stirred in his veins as he laughed.

"Az én -m lord," a voice called from the door. He looked up.

A rugged, heavy set vampire stood there, his brown eyes fixed on the man in the intricately carved bone chair behind the desk.

"Van minden haladó terv szerint?" The elegant vampire asked, his voice cold and unfeeling as he shaped the familiar Hungarian words.

"Igen , az én -m lord , minden van helyben. Minden szükségünk van van részére a kölyök -hoz kap a lány itt." He looked nervously at the other vampire, pale fingers twitching.

The lord answered slowly, his venemous red eyes boring into the man. "Jó De emlékszik , ő nem szabad lenni kár. ÉN akar vére tiszta és romlatlan."

The servant bowed stiffly, his muscles tight. "Igen , Felülkerekedik. ÉN akarat lát -hoz ez." He bowed again, and left the room.

The vampire sat back in his chair, stroking a long bone handle as his red eyes wandered over the room.

A knock sounded, and he sniffed the air. A cold grin stole over his face, and then he closed his eyes, allowing the familiar illusion to pass over him, cloaking him in dark military attire, his pale hair turning black and held back with a golden clip, his eyes turning deepest sapphire.

He called out in a considerably deeper voice. "Enter."

A young man, newly made a vampire, made his way cautiously into the room. He looked tired.

"Ah, my-student. How are faring since we last met?" The boy's eyes met his, and their normally grey veils were black pits of anger.

"Where is she?" He nearly shouted at 'Dracula'.

"Who?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Terra. My friend. The girl you're hunting for. What have you done with her?"

He smiled coldly. "I have done nothing, save listen to your blather. Sit." Brett sat, feeling his mind close up; and he fought it.

"You can't control me forever," he warned the man, claws sliding out as he glared at the other vampire.

He only smiled. "I can try."

------------------

Terra woke up, feeling warm and safe. She was wrapped in blankets and lying on something soft.

Had it all been a dream?

"Oh, you're awake." A deep voice.

She hoped it wasn't- Brett smiled down at her, his grey eyes full of worry as he brushed stray hair out of her face.

"You were out for a while, and I was starting to freak out. Good thing I learned to heal first thing, huh?" He chuckled, but stopped when she didn't share his humor.

"Terra, we need to talk." She sat up, slowly, and he braced her, one, cold arm sliding around her back as he sat on the bed next to her.

She looked around. She was in a bare walled room, plain carpets and a large window.

"Where am I?" She asked, ignoring his question.

He smiled again. "I found you on the road, and brought you back here, to my apartment. Hope you don't mind. I can always swing by Sita's and drop you off there."

She shook her head. "Here is fine. I'll just phone her in the morning." It was about 3 in the morning, by the clock on the table near the bed.

Brett nodded, staying close to her. "What does it feel like?" She asked, her voice soft. Her hand slid over his cheek, running through his sandy hair as their eyes met.

"What does what feel like?"

"To be- like you. A vampire." He sighed, leaning back. Then he crawled over her, to the opposite side of the bed, suddenly thankful that it was a queen. Resting against the headboard, he helped her lean back against it.

"It's - different, obviously. But, everything, is-" He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips. "That, the contact. It's like touching fire- except it doesn't hurt. The sudden rush of your blood in my ears and the pounding of your heart in my head, it is so fresh, so new. I can see every line in the wall, all the life everywhere, I can fly, I can hear, but-" his voice fell. She rubbed his arm, urging him to continue.

"I have to feed. You must understand," he said quickly, flustered, apparently afraid she would take him for some monster and run away. "It is within all of us. The nosferatu. Vampyre. Anything we are called, we are all connected by the same need to drink blood. To take life. I have tried to take only the weak. But it is hard, sometimes. The call of someone fresh, walking through a crowd of mortals, at night- as I will burn to little cinders if I walk in daylight - it is like walking through a hall of temptations. Each person more succulent and ripe then the last. All begging to be taken."

Terra nodded, her head slumping against his shoulder. "I don't understand why he had to choose you; of all people. You are my friend, someone who I know I'll keep on talking to for the rest of my life. He took away the most precious thing all of us have. Mortality," and she brushed away a red-tinted droplet from his cheek.

"Brett, no matter who, or what you are; I'll always love you. I know that you're still inside, and that's who I trust. Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

Her words reassured him only slightly, but he hugged her to him.

"Thanks," he whispered in her hair.

Terra was asleep as soon as he let go, and he laid her gently back down on the mattress.

"I won't let him take you," he swore, touching her head. "I'll die first."

He left through the window, fading into the night as he answered the call of blood.

-------------------

**Sorry for shortness, but i liked it this way.**

**Anyways, Translations!!!!**

Az én -m lord. – My lord.

Van minden haladó terv szerint? – Is everything going according to plan?

Igen , az én -m lord , minden van helyben. Minden szükségünk van van részére a kölyök -hoz kap a lány itt. - Yes, my lord, everything is in place. All we need is for the brat to get the girl here.

jó De emlékszik , ő nem szabad lenni kár. ÉN akar vére tiszta és romlatlan. - Good. But remember, she must not be harmed. I want her blood pure and unspoiled.

Igen , Felülkerekedik. ÉN akarat lát -hoz ez. – Yes, master, I will see to it.

**Hehee, evil new guy?**

**Maybe.**

Hadasah: Wow, this guy is messed.

Dracula: I'll say, I need to go take a shower. Reading that made me feel unclean. -leaves-


	14. Night Blood

**All hell breaks loose.**

**Enjoy.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 14: Night Blood**

That morning, Sita and Cale appeared at Brett's apartment, and they helped Terra out into the living room; where she told them everything.

She didn't blush now, as she had when she'd told Sita, but instead told her story with a voice devoid of life. She looked broken, and was constantly rubbing her throat.

Finally, Cale cleared his throat, releasing Sita's hand. "Terra, I think we all need to prepare."

"For what? You don't think he'd actually go haywire or something do you?" Though inwardly, she knew he already had.

"Yes, I do. We should all be protecting you, and we should definetely get some stakes or something. We can't let him take you Terra. You're our friend, the most kick ass dancer I've ever seen, and probably the most passionate girl alive." Sita elbowed him but smiled.

Terra blushed only slightly. "Don't you understand? If you fight him, he'll kill you. He's already proved that he doesn't care about hurting people." Her gaze flicked to Brett and he fidgeted.

They'd left that part of the story out, but eventually Sita and Cale would have to find out.

Sita let her hand rest on Terra's knee, squeezing reassuringly. "Terra, whatever mess you're in, you can always count on us to be there to back you up. _No_ one kicks _my_ girlfriend's ass without my say so. Besides, he's dangerous. A loose cannon. You can't fight him on your own. You need backup." The others nodded.

"We have to get going, though. The dancing performance is tonight Terra. Do you still want to-" Terra glared at him.

"Of course I'll still dance. Even if there's a thousand vampires after me I won't hide away. Dancing is my life."

The others exchanged gazes, then sighed collectively.

Brett touched her shoulder, lightly. The cold ice in his hands still unnerved her. "Whatever you want Terra. Just- I think they should know about my- problem."

Terra rattled the story off to the others, watching their reactions as she finished. Sita and Cale were confused at first, then Cale nearly burst a blood vessel, then everything was fine. They were still all good friends, and that was proven as Brett hadn't tried to drain any of them.

That night, the dancing was perfect. Terra danced with a furious passion that the audience had never seen before; and they loved it.

After, Brett joined them outside the theatre, where they pondered what to do next. Brett suggested trying to get any vampires watching Terra out into the open.

"What about the Night Blood?" Terra asked. The others stared at her. She shrugged," Dracula told me it was owned and run by vampires, so it must be a big hang out for them. We should try there first."

It was the best plan, but also the most dangerous.

Terra borrowed some clothes from Sita and they were off, huddled in the back seat of the car.

Terra felt like it was Judgement Day, for all the apprehension she felt.

She was going straight to him. To all of the other vampires. Straight into Hell.

-------------------------

She stood at the bar, leaning casually against it while stirring her drink tentatively. Her causuality belied her inner terror at what could happen. All around her she felt cold; pressing in on her.

Wanting her.

She listened to the faintly dark music, recalling the song by Evanescence. "Haunted", was very appropriate for her current situation. Terra shuddered and downed her glass, slamming it back to the counter and tipping the barman. He smiled at her with a slightly leering look in his eye, but she ignored it.

She was only here for one purpose.

Looking up at the various second floor balconies looking out over the dance floor, she spotted her friends; Brett, alone in the shadows, Sita, with Cale -casually kissing while looking down at the floor every now and then. She could see the flash of silver on her friends coat with a sparkle of relief.

She knew they were all armed; except Brett. He only had teeth and claws if it came to a fight. But she was quite sure he'd be able to pull his weight with that alone.

She was about to turn and ask for another drink when a familiar coolness descended on her back; a cold finger tracing her spine. A shiver raced up her back, her hair fluffed up slightly, and her shoulders tensed.

Relax, a voice whispered in her mind. She listened to it, hearing the hypnotic, seductive coaxing. She relaxed, allowing the vampire behind her to lead her onto the dance floor.

She fell against his chest, unable to lift her head. The room swam as they danced. She look up, gritting her teeth at the familar visage.

"Enjoying the view?" Cocky as hell to boot.

"Screw-you," she croaked out, finding it incredibly hard to speak. "Likewise." What was going on? Where were her friends?

"Oh don't worry, they're - taken, _care of_. They probably won't be harmed, unless they do anything stupid. You don't think they'd be so naive do you?" The voice- his voice.

"Damn you," Terra whispered, unable to fight as he looped her arms around his neck, bringing their chests closer. Her heart fluttered madly as she slipped against him.

He chuckled, a sinister sound that echoed even in the room full of dancing people, even over the too loud music. She could feel all the vampires in the club.

The Count's hand wandered curiously over her body, and she cursed. He'd put some kind of spell on her. Something binding.

"Let me go!" She hissed, trying to ignore the spikes of pain shooting into her skull. "Never." His arm tightened around her waist.

She struggled, trying to get her body to move. Why?

Did God hate her?

"If you-anyone, touches my friends- I swear I'll-" He laughed. "You're hardly in the position to be giving orders, my dear. In a few moments, your life as of yesterday will be but a fond memory, soon to be washed clean as well. We'll be inseparable. Quite literaly, actually." He chuckled again.

Tears slipped over her cheeks, and she blinked them away furiously. She wouldn't let him see her cry.

"Go to hell," she growled, "I won't do anything with you."

Darkness bled over her eyes as he whispered in her ear, a wave of ice descending on her, "Not yet."

Terra slumped against his chest then, her eyes closed. The 'Count' slowly let the glamour fade. The mortals all disappeared, only his vampire coven remained. He returned to normal as well, his black hair fading away into nearly white blond hair, his eyes red with venom, his form much leaner and gaunt.

"Bizonyára tudod mit tenni," he growled at the pale haired group, six more slipped away, while the others vanished into thin air.

He hoisted Terra higher, allowing his hands to wander where they would.

He heard terrified screams, angry and loud. His smile widened as he saw a tall, dark skinned girl fighting against three vampires, screaming defiance. Behind her, in the balconies, he heard vampiric snarls, the screeching of claws on marble, then a very loud tear. Moments later, a pale human, wings still disappearing was dragged into the room.

The other girl was fighting, managing to kick one of the men in the groin, she lunged at the other, long nails proving quite the tool as she scratched his face. Another man gripped her arms, pulling her against him. The one she'd kicked leered at her, reaching toward her.

"NO! Terra! You bastards! Don't touch her! Fuck, get off of me! Don't-" Her tirade was cut off as a pair of very sharp teeth descended on her neck. A broken scream ripped out of her throat, even as her body sagged. Sita clutched at her attackers, then her eyes closed.

"Sita! What the hell are you doing to her? Stop it! Sita!" The boy she was with. Another cry of pain echoed through the empty hall.

It seemed he would have more followers than before, he grinned.

Brett rolled over, clutching his belly. He'd been badly scored with werewolf venom.

"Damn you," he groaned, trying to raise himself from the floor. He looked down at him impassionately."You said they wouldn't be harmed," he snarled, his eyes black with rage as he glared up at the fake count.

He shrugged. "I lied. Besides, the one I want is safe, and that is all that matters. She's no longer your concern."

Smiling coldly, he listened as the other vampires dropped their victims. Terra shifted in his arms and he snapped his gaze downwards. He pressed another sleeping urge down on her. She must not wake up.

He sighed. She'd never go willingly if he killed her friends.

"Wait," he snapped at the vampires who'd been dragging the two bodies. "Turn them."

They nodded, tearing open their wrists as they pressed the blood closer to the boy and girl.

"Time to leave," he whispered mockingly to the body in his arms.

Without a word, he vanished, followed by his coven, leaving the three newly made vampires to awake alone; betrayed.

How wonderful.

**----------------------**

**Dundundun...**

**Bwahahha! She has messed everything up she has!**

**Oh yes.**

**Ooh! Translations!**

Bizonyára tudod mit tenni. You know what to do. (Hungarian)

**This story is going to be long... I can tell.**

**Ah well, goody for longnesss!!**

**Review my pretties, but no flames.**

**Hadasah has enough of a headache right now without people screaming at her that she's effed her story.**

Mind: Why does it still talk like we don't hear precious?

Hadasah: Get. In. the. Damn. Closet.

Mind: ... But we... we wants to go fishing precious...

Hadasah: ...fine. -smirk- eh, could you grab us that fishing hook in the bin there my love? -points-

Mind: of course my love... -hisses, moves to bin (in closet)-

Hadasah: -slams closet- HAH! victory. and stay there.

**Too late to think properly...gaghhhh...**

**Good night all.**

**Make me happy and Review!!!!**


	15. Vampire Lord

**Poor poor Draccy poo.. **

**Better save her fast before anything, unpleasant... happens.**

**Enjoy.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 15: Vampire Lord**

Dracula stood in the shadows of the club, listening to the music as he scanned the floor for any sign of Terra.

He hadn't seen or heard anything of her in the past few days.

So he'd come down to the Night Blood.

Not in the open, of course, but invisible to all eyes. He moved through the crowd, the few mortals present shuddering visibly as a cool prescence slid past them.

His eyes closed and he sent his senses out, feeling and listening for Terra.

Where was she?

He really-really needed to talk to her. He had no idea what she'd been talking about when she attacked him. Something about one of her guy friends being turned...

He had an inkling suspicion that there was more than one vampire lord present, and he wanted to be right.

Too many of his distant children were turning vampires, some of them returning to claim their mortal lands stupidly.

He shook his head, then listened as two chirpy voices nattered back at one another, and he was reminded of Terra and her friend, talking.

About to keep searching, one of them suddenly laughed, a cold laugh.

"So Eleric was here was he?"

"Oh yes," gushed the other, her black updo bobbing as she nodded, her eyes shining. "He is so gorgeous... But he wasn't even here for very long! He came, took the girl, and then left." The other girl nodded, rolling her eyes. Men.

His scalp prickled at their conversation.

He knew that name; Eleric. From where...

"You know, the others were all saying the he wanted the girl as well. But my lord always gets his way, so-" the girl sighed.

They turned to their drinks, letting the spiked blood drain away their stress.

His talons bit into his skin, and he struggled with the urge to change and rip this wench's throat out.

He knew Eleric. A Hungarian lord thirsty for power.

His fourth- no seventh vampire he turned had fallen in love with Eleric and turned him herself, but he had scorned her, killing her and taking their combined forturnes for his own purposes.

He was a sadistic bastard who took whatever he wanted, leaving nothing alive.

If he had taken Terra- the thought proved too much. He vaulted over the second floor railing, landing on the cool marble silently. The music played and the people danced still- unaware of the furious vampire king among them.

He stalked over to the girls, just as one of them tugged a drunken mortal into an alcove, ripping the curtain across the opening.

The girl played with her glass, her black hair shone in the glowing lights.

He stood almost directly behind her, using his power to keep her in place. Her body froze up as her eyes flicked from side to side in terror.

His head brushed her cheek and she almost screamed before he muffled her, still invisible.

He managed to drag her away from the bar, into another alcove, ironically enough, beside her feeding friend.

He threw her on the coach, watching with narrowed black eyes as she struggled to break the spell.

His claws surged forward and blood laced the wall as he snarled in her ear.

"Tell me everything you know about Eleric."

-----------

Terra woke slowly, frozen stiff. Her whole body hurt. As if she'd stood in front of a truck and been plowed over.

Last night- a shriek of rage tore from her throat and she sat up, eyes flashing.

Where was he?

The count.. she'd kill him. He'd promised not to hurt her friends.

And where was she?

Why was she here? Was he going to make her- a bride? A vampire?

Would he kill her for defying him? Would she be raped?

Her mind spun as she struggled to stand, grasping the post on the side of the bed she'd been laying in.

Her knees practically knocked as she made her way across the dark veiled room. Seeing the door, she made a beeline for it, stumbling.

"Leaving so soon, pet?"

The cold in the room intensified, and she froze in place. That voice- the cold...

"Dracula," she snarled, fists clenched. Her chest tightened as she struggled to breathe.

How dare he! He was using his power to subdue her.

"You won't win my affections by putting me under a spell!" She screamed at the darkness, receiving only a sly chuckle.

The Count materialized next to her, hands sliding across her arms and back as she whipped around.

He was gone.

"Show yourself, dammit. Don't be a coward," she taunted him, feeling the adrenaline rush the false bravado had given her rush in her veins.

"A coward, am I?" A swirl of wind, a nip on her shoulder. She gasped, clutching her arm as sticky crimson fluid dripped down her elbow.

"Damn you."

"I already am," he drawled, and she imagined him walking leisurely across the ceiling above her.

"Take me back," she snapped, eyes searching the darkness as she sunk into a fighting stance. "Now, Count," she hissed.

Evil laughter filtered through the gloom and she found herself suddenly in a falsely romantic dip, bent over Dracula's thigh as he leered down at her. "Such passion. You should save some of that for me," he purred, running a finger across her hip.

She tried to move, but he had bound her again. He brought her back up, wrapping her leg around his waist as she struggled to contain herself.

He was acting so strangely...

"Stop!"

"Never. You belong to me, my pet, don't forget that. No matter how many people you have to protect you, I will always find you. Never forget that," he hissed, his teeth running across her neck.

"No," she whispered, trying to move.

His fangs lengthened.

"Only a moment of pain, my dear," he crowed, his eyes insane as he held her beneath him, bent over his thigh once more as she stared up at him.

"We will be together- forever..."

She screamed, her eyes squeezed shut as the pain exploded in her throat.

-----------

The fake Count groaned in inexplicable pleasure as the mortal girl's blood flowed into his mouth.

So sweet, so powerful.

He drained her body, feeling her strength fade as she hung in his arms. He bit deeper, severing another vein. She groaned again, her eyes fluttering.

He almost lost control of the illusion before he regained control.

He'd show the 'King of the Vampires' who the real master was.

The one girl he couldn't seduce that was now his.

He smirked as he pulled away from her body.

Instead of laying her gently to the ground, he watched as her body slipped from his grasp, almost as if he were watching a gentle porcelain vase falling toward the ground; then shattering in an instant.

Her head flopped on her neck, her eyes were shut. Her hands were unfurled, the tips gently curved inward.

He listened with faint amusement at her weak attempts to call out to someone, anyone.

He pushed on her mind, forcing it to shut down.

Her heartbeat was slow, almost pondering if it should drum again, if it was worth the effort to continue its lifelong work.

The dim beat grew faint in his ears and he watched her body pale.

He'd had his taste of paradise.

Then another though came to him. What should torture the Count more but seeing his beloved forever bound to the bed of another?

As his bride?

He stalked to her body, biting delicately into his wrist. He held it disdainfully over her mouth.

If she held the will to live, she would drink. If not- more fun for him.

As the red droplets slid past her lips, her hands wrapped around his arm, pulling the wound to her mouth.

She drank.

He smiled, pulling away after a few moments.

She would be his forever. Not even the son of the Devil could do anything to reverse this.

----------------------

Dracula focused hard on the place the silly vampire girl had described to him.

He'd managed to fly pretty far from Paris, but he figured he might as well transport the rest of the way.

In his mind, he pictured the dark elegance of a long forgotten estate. In the mountains, surrounded by cliffs and dark rivers.

A moment later, he found himself dissolved into black mist, his body thrust across what seemed the world- and then he was there.

Standing in the entrance hall of a fine manor. He picked up the scent of blood, and the beast within him stirred.

He forced it down, focusing on finding Terra's scent in this mess.

He found it, but could barely hear her heart.. It sounded like-

He roared, his eyes black as he stormed through the hallways, coming to a high door.

It burst open and within, with his back to the door, stood a very pale man.

He looked to be in his early forties, pale skinned, nearly white blond hair, his eyes red as he faced Dracula.

Fear was pushed aside as he smirked.

The Count stalked forward, claws extended.

He would finish this nuisance forever.

The a sliding sound caught his attention and he turned.

Lying on the floor, her clothes stained in blood; lay Terra.

Then she rose, her chest rising first as if on a skewed puppets' string. The her head snapped up, facing him.

Her hands, unnaturally pale, braced beside her hips.

Then her eyes opened.

They were pure black.

-------------------

**BWAH**

**I 've skewed things even more!!!**

**Don't worry don't worry-- I'll fix it.**

Dracula: you'd better. I feel like killing you. I wanted to do that !!

Hadasah: Wah. Get over it.

Dracula: I still could... the writer's right here you know... -sly grin moves closer-

Hadasah: 0o... BYEEE

**Running away... Again.**

**Sigh.**

**Review to make me happy.**

**Seriously, I updated, and like two people reviewed. I know more of you are reading this because its called "HITS"**

**REVIEW.**

**It is NOT that much to ASK.**

**GAH.**

**Goodbye.**

**FACO, As much As i totally don't want to do it, I may just have to take that Hiatus vacation...**


	16. Eleric

**AGH- he didn't make it in time...**

**So, what 's happening with Terra? Is she under the Hungarian vampire's spell? Will she kill Dracula? **

**WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON BACK IN PARIS?!**

**GAHHHH**

**Enjoy.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 16: Eleric**

Dracula felt like he'd been kicked in the head; staring at Terra's pitch black eyes as she gazed at him, no emotion visible in her pale face.

Her dark red hair hung in tangles to her mid-back, draping over her shoulders and allowing her pale body to show through.

She was half turned, her body no longer human.

He waited for the wings on her back to unfold, then her eyes suddenly closed, and she sat back heavily, dark silk sleeveless dress draped over her body.

When her eyes swung up again, they were green, but they were a strange, strange green now. A pure emerald, glowing like cat's eyes.

Her mouth parted slightly, and he saw the just-there points of her canines.

Vampyre.

She had become what she had sworn never to be a part of.

The other pale man in the room stepped triumphantly towards her. She stared dazedly up at him.

Dracula fancied he saw a fierce glint in her eye but he must have been mistaken as her eyes were glazed as Eleric pulled her to him.

She did not resist, allowing herself to hang limp in his grasp. Her nudity hardly affected him now as he stared at her, enrapt by her pale limbs.

Eleric turned back to the Count who was still frozen to the spot.

The corners of his mouth lifted in an all too satisfied smirk.

"Hello, Count," he drawled with that all too familiar simpering, pathetic voice.

His talons dug into his white skin as his eyes darkened.

"I'm so glad you've come... I'd like very much for you to meet my bride... Terra."

The air left the room and his heart wrenched so violentely he thought it might explode.

Eleric laughed as he ran a pale, thin finger over Terra's naked chest. Dracula 's fangs grew in rage.

Terra's head tilted, her curls creating a screen from Eleric as their eyes met. For a moment, he felt the full brunt of her anger, then it softened. Her green eyes glowed as they communicated silently, ignoring the hysteric Eleric.

(A/N Weeee it RHYMESSS!!! You can tell I'm on crack here... (dude that was a fricking joke I'm clean!))

_Terra?_

_Yes._

_Why- how - _

_Don't talk so much. You'll waste what time we have. _

_Then you're not-_

_No you idiot. He never managed to 'complete' the right, as it were. _Her green eyes crinkled and her mouth twisted.

_I would have ripped it off if he'd tried to._

_I'm glad - never mind. I'm just glad you're - well you're not exactly all right then are you?_

_The hell I am. Vampyre. Never on my list of things to do in life. Not that it matters. I have eternity now._

_What will you do with it?_

_Well, first things first- I'm going to castrate this bastard. _

_Be careful. You are newly awoken. No matter how weak and stupid he may be, he will not be taken down by you- now._

_When damn it. I'm going to rip his throat if he laughs much more._

He hid a smile, his eyes moving briefly to Eleric, who was wiping his eyes and chuckling still.

_I'll take care of it. Just act the part. Oh, and don't forget to fawn and call him 'master'. _

_Fuck you. No wait- fuck him. Screw_ that, _He can fuck himself. _

He laughed then, out loud.

Eleric turned sharply to the Count, a smirk twitching his pallid mouth again. He pulled Terra flush against him and her eyes sparkled as her long hand slipped around his neck.

"Master," she purred in his ear.

He smirked, but did not respond, his burning red eyes fixed on the Count.

"You see, Count? Not all prizes are meant to be yours. This one has chosen me, as you can quite clearly see."

He smiled, shaking his head ruefully. Dracula suddenly felt a wave of unease wash over him.

"Don't you see? You've lost. Your reign is finally over, and now I can take what is rightfully mine."

Piercing whistles, streaks of silver.

Dracula writhed, screeching as pure silver buried into his flesh, chains wrapping around him as his knees buckled.

Terra nearly lost her facade then, screaming for him in her mind.

Eleric didn't notice. He was too busy laughing as Dracula restrained tears of furious pain. "I will break you," he whispered to the dark figure on the floor, his red eyes glowing with malice.

He swept past, dragging Terra behind him. Dracula watched as she turned her face back, her eyes huge and black; swimming with tears. I'm sorry, she mouthed, then followed Eleric from the room.

He let his head drop for a minute as he looked at his bindings. Long, thick chains, silver thorns embedded in them. All of silver. His skin burned icey fire.

Gleaming red eyes sought him in the dark, dozens of pairs, all advancing on him. In the pale claws of one, a vial containing a vile stench and horrible burning in the air.

His mind sealed as the venom dripped over his body, and he fought the thundering spears of pain lancing his body.

------------------

**And yes, I do like to fuck the story lines up.**

**HA.**

**omg I am SO SO SOOO sorry for not updating.**

**All my faithful reviewers, I offer my sincerest apologies.**

**I totally didn't mean to leave it this long, but a mild case of writer's block and impending school work often still one's mind from the proper writing state.**

**So anyways, hoped you liked, and review please.**

**Even if I've been evil and not updated.**

**Love,**

**Hadasah.**


	17. Red Eyed Demons

**Oh god I have to fix this.**

**FAST.**

**BTW i made a mistake in the last chapter... she was not wearing a black dress. She's NAKED.**

**Gah**

**P.S. : Shoysrock, I adore your pieces, they're so amazingly dark and painful. This one's dedicated to you!**

**Enjoy.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 17: Red Eyed Demons**

Terra let her longer talons scrape over the thin chested vampire beside her, letting him think she was ready for him.

To hell with that. She planned on sucking more of his blood- then ripping off his most precious organs, then killing him. And then she'd find the Count. Oh god.. what had she done? By her own words had she condemned him? Or was Dracula- Eleric, already planning it...

Her mind spun with the unanswered questions. Suddenly, a throbbing pain pressed on her mind, and she recoiled from it, horrified. Eleric was trying to destroy her from the inside.

"Troubled, my dear?"

Her eyes snapped up, black with barely controlled rage. Eleric leered down at her, staring at her pale skin. Terra blushed as she tugged her hair over her breasts. Eleric defied her attempts in a single swipe, her curls pulled back over her shoulders, baring her chest, neck and everything she wanted only one person to see.

Did she?

This revelation struck her.

She could not sleep with this vampire. No matter the price, or pain, she couldn't.

Not just because she'd be made his bride, but because she wanted to give her vampire 'virginity' ... only to a certain someone.

In her mind she accepted it now that her mortal qualms of life had gone. In eternity, she would be only to happy to live with someone as long winded as she would be.

But she didn't want to give up her freedom just yet.

------

"No, master," she husked, allowing her eyes to glaze over. He seemed satisfied enough, turning away and pulling her closer to him as they walked- more like trotted down the hall.

"Well, don't worry.. we're almost where we need to be, my red haired vixen," he hissed seductively in her ear, and her stomach flipped.

Red haired vixen.

What about beautiful, good hearted, soulful dancer? Did none of her other qualities count? No, of course they didn't.

Nothing counted where he was concerned; only long stamina in bed and an amazing body.

What she felt for the count was different; alive.

If that made any sense to a now-dead person such as herself.

She tried to make her mind as blank as possible, knowing the sick creature clutching her upper arm in a taloned, curved hand would hear anything outstanding.

They crossed through a huge sunken doorway, delapitaded marked with long rows of gouges on both sides. Obviously, this room was used quite frequently.

Fear curdled in her stomach and she supressed a shudder.

As she stepped beyond the door, a dark presence swept over her, and she swung around, her eyes widening at the black shield now sitting directly in the doorway.

There was no escape.

The room was dark, long and littered with torn pillows, shattered glass and broken tables. At one end, the closest, there was a blood red sheet on a huge bed- one that she was not quite sure had been originally that colour...

Terra turned, fully ready to fight, but Eleric's claws dug into her pale skin, forcing her shoulders against the bed's top as she thrashed beneath him.

He bared his fangs in a feral grin, allowing her to struggle. He didn't care. All she was doing was arousing him more- he wouldn't stop until she was begging for death.. or release.

Whichever came first.

Eleric let his claws surge through muscle and stifled a groan at her screams of pain.

He moved quickly, tossing her further onto the bed- in a more favourable position. She struggled to get up but collapsed. He'd cut the muscles in her arms. Now she was really trapped.

Eleric caught her long hair in a taloned fist, yanking her face to his as her face tightened. His mouth descended on her fragile neck, inhaling her scent as her claws tore across his back.

He growled his fury; wrapping his hand around her wrists, he shoved them above her head. Eleric's grin had widened now, her sobs had subsided, and now her coal black eyes snapped furiously.

He could feel the heat coursing through his body at her defiance.

"This won't end quickly, little vixen," he hissed, foul, bloody breath pouring around her.

Terra cringed as she fought to heal; but she hadn't been trained properly. _Damn it_, she thought, fighting back another piercing attack on her mind.

What had she done to deserve this? Why-

Eleric's shirt was gone, his pants the only separation between them. Her chest tightened.

No- she couldn't- she'd drown in her own blood before she let him control her.

"Get off. You can't- do this," she snarled, knowing full well how pointless that statement was. Her eyes were brilliantly green now, luminous behind walls of terrified tears. He smiled, one hand sliding beneath her waist as he settled between her legs.

"I believe you'll find I can." Her hands balled into fists as his mouth sealed around hers, and his pants were discarded as well.

She let her mind fade as the first piercing pains coursed through her body. Her head fell back as fangs buried in her skin, joining the pounding pain inside of her.

His free hand pulled her legs around his waist, ignoring her thrashing as his passion mounted.

Terra screamed, her eyes closing as she reached out for the Count, but his mind was gone.

As if it had been erased.

All the colours around her bled into shadow- before her eyes closed and she abandoned her body as a shell; fading into unconsciousness.

----------------------------

**Bah I knowit sucks.**

**Deal with it.**

**I updated didn't I?**

**Well I might again tomrrow so keep the eyes peeled!!**

**Hadasah**


	18. Venom Dreams

**GAD I mean to fix this up every chapter;but it just keeps escalating!!**

**WHEN WILL THE TORTURE END?!!!**

**Enjoy.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 18: Venom Dreams**

He was there; but his mind was trapped; held fast beneath a sinuous shield of glowing pain. The silver chains were still buried in his flesh and many more needles were passing more deadly silver into him.

Dracula writhed in untold agony as he reached for Terra.

He rebounded from her mind as if there was a solid glass wall between them. No, his mind wept.

She was gone. Terra was Eleric's bride.

He'd failed.

------------

_She danced through the trees, her long hair filtering the dim light behind her as the leaves fell._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered. His claws had disappeared as he watched her walk slower, then stop as she turned to him._

_A patronizing smile lit her pale skin and she brushed his face with long fingers. _

_"For what? I've never been so happy in my life. I don't know why you should care- I mean, you killed everyone I held dear to me," She sighed, her feet lifting as she began to walk away around a huge tree._

_"Wait! Come back, I- let me explain!" She stopped, her eyes snapping. _

_"What could you do? You couldn't possibly help me. Just lie down and die fool." Her scornful voice faded and his tears dropped to the leaves as the last remnants of day slipped away._

_--------------_

Dracula's eyes opened once again as he fought off the hypnotic dreams. They were coming more frequently now; a sign of his weakening mind.

"No," he whispered," I won't give up. I'll save Terra even if it means killing her." _I won't let her pay for my mistakes_.

The many clawed little demon helpers that scurried around stopped suddenly, aware of a change in their captive.

One of them suddenly squealed as it exploded, seemingly simultaneously.

"Tell the master! He's awake-" the creature's screech was turned into a gurgle as claws scythed through it.

"Oh, I'll deliver the message personally, scum. You can count on it."

The only things left in the dark room was a pile of bloodied silver chains, myriad silver needles, and abundant vials of glowing green liquid.

A set of bloody footprints led away from the mangled corpses near the door.

Hell was coming.

------------

Eleric pulled back from Terra, sensing a disruption in the large bowels of the house. The deaths of his little gnome like creatures sent fresh chills of shock through him.

But the pleasure of hearing this female's cries for him was enough to satisfy.

He left her there, defiled, on the bed while he strode into the hallway; clothed once more.

------------

Dracula let his presence dominate before him, allowing the waves of fiery anger sweep through the house as he followed Terra's scent. It had changed. Subtly, but enough that he knew Eleric had been.. intimate.

It sickened him and he tore a chunk out of the hall next to him as he increased his pace to a run.

He felt Eleric's presence before him, perverted and menacing. It brought no fear to him, only allowing his passion to kill to escalate a little more.

Both of them nearly crossed the other as they raced down the hallway, but they turned instantly and their claws were out; both snarling their rage.

"What have you done?" Dracula rasped in his unholy, tortured voice.

"What you could not. Being the weakling you are," Eleric boasted, goaded by his own victory over his enemies' prize.

And it would cost him his life.

The count turned into his demon form before Eleric could start, catching the younger, but mangled vampire off guard. His jaws closed around Eleric legs, tearing them off.

The screech of pain that followed was sweet music to his ears as he dug his teeth into the man's intestines, backing away to let the infection inside spread.

"You- Curse you! You may have killed me- but you've lost your whore! Never forget that! I will-" Eleric's ranting was cut off as Dracula ripped out his vocal chords in a savage lunge.

The man struggled to heal; but before he got very far, the count's hand closed around his heart. His demonic face lingered over the red eyed man.

He was feeling strangely calm now. This was the pathetic ending of a pathetic person.

"Goodbye."

A spattering tearing sound echoed through the hall and a bloody projectile landed on the ground; crushed under a pair of black boots as they walked up the stairs.

-------------

Terra lay on the bed, her eyes closed and relaxed.

She'd managed to please her master; but she felt somehow- disturbed, she decided.

A pain suddenly found her legs and she touched them gently, hissing slightly as another pain hit her stomach.

Then a shard of agony touched her chest and she rolled off the body as she writhed in agony.

"Master!!!" She screamed, her eyes black.

A moment later, the door buckled inward, then shattered.

Terra turned to look at the ominous presence staring down at her.

Dracula reached for Terra, his face clouded but his eyes hopeful. She recoiled, fangs bared as his fingers touched her arm.

"Terra? Why are you-" She stood, backing away from him.

Her chin went down as her eyes glinted.

"Who _are_ you?" She snapped, and he felt his heart shatter just like the doors had.

She'd forgotten everything.

-----------

**BAHHA**

**well i know that vamps are supposed to die when their master dies, but wth its my story.**

**Anyways, I fixed it- and FUCKED it!**

**Luvvvvv!**

**Hadasah**


	19. Sorrow

**So the chapter's name is misleading.. but it's not about their sorrow...**

**its about THE Sorrow.**

**You'll figure it out.**

**Enjoy.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 19: Sorrow**

There were many different courts and sectors in the Abyss of Hell, but there was one current level which a certain vampire lord was headed.

In the fourth darkness of the nine circles, among the highest of the demon hierarchy that resided there; was a demoness. Not just any; she was The Sorrow. The three most agonizing and desparate spirits combined into one host- The Sorrow.

Having been born after the creation of the world from the remaining mortal emotion; she possessed no sense of joy. Her world was governed only by her own actions, not even the Devil himself often confronted her.

She was also one of the Count's oldest friends- if you could call them that.

------------------

Spidery black tapestries hung in long folds and tassels around a dark hallway; filled with wailing, laughing and sobbing creatures of the deep.

Their chaos was observed by a pale skinned person, their flesh almost translucent, showing through an impenetrable blackness beneath. They sat behind a blackened hanging on a raised dais, a high backed throne their seat. The dark woman on the chair glared out behind long coils of black hair, intricately done up with bones and twined silver. Her eyes never remained the same, their penetrating blackness becoming purple in a slow shift, then turning a brilliant sapphire in the next instant.

The noise continued to grow, becoming more fierce, the squabbles among the many limbed and puss oozing creatures more violent.

Her gaze narrowed, and dark lips lifted off of strangely shaped teeth. Long teeth jutted from her jaw, pointed on the bottoms, serrated as if meant for tearing flesh.

Her fingers tightened on the smoky, tangled fabric of her dress until her long claws met through the cloth.

A single, shattering motion stilled the enitre court as she flung her hand out, snarling in a guttural voice. "Enough."

They disappeared, disappearing in black shreds of nothingness into the ceiling of the hallway, leaving the hallway filled with spilled food and torn things.

Her relieved sigh was not lost upon ears as she let herself slump in her throne. Controlling chaos in the Void was exhausting.

"The world needs another Dark Age," she muttered, running a hand over her pale skin. There was not enough despair coming down from the mortal realms to sustain her properly.

Things had been so much better in the time before electricity. Or whatever else happened to bring the world into a better age.

"Damn scientists." She curled her fist upward, opening her fingers; a darkly gilded crystalline goblet appeared in her palm. She hurled it from her, listening with satisfaction the shattering sound of it colliding against the wall.

Her head tilted back and she let her mouth fall open. A dark cloud billowed from her throat and her body convulsed as it dissipated. Finally, she slumped down again.

She glared venemously at the black skinned female stepping off the dais. "You could have notified me," she snapped at her sister spirit.

There were three spirits that resided with her, she currently was emodying Passion. The spirit before her was Violence.

"You would have twitched anyway, Sister. Always the weakling," Violence retorted, a smirk twisting her thick lips. An ebony bow and quiver appeared in her arms and she turned away.

"Where are you going?" Passion snarled at her sister. Violence waved a hand nonchalantly. "Another battle. You know the drill. Seriously, Passion, you need to get out more. Sitting down here sulking does you no good."

Violence took one last mocking bow to her throned sister, then vanished in the same black spirals the other demons had.

Another choking sensation passed through the seated woman, and she placed a taloned hand against her throat. "You too?"

Her voice was softer this time as another female stood from a crouch, her dark robes swirling around her angular frame. Her name was Spite, and she completed the Sorrow trilogy.

"I have business to attend to, sister," she whispered softly, letting her fingers brush against Passion's bared shoulder.

"Take care," she warned the Sorrow, as she too, dissappeared in the blackness.

Alone once more, Passion let her straight backed facade vanish and slumped. It was tiring to let go of her siblings, especially without leaving with them. She hadn't visited the surface of the Abyss in near six centuries- a dangerous feat in its own.

Each Sorrow needed to reach the mortal world at least once in three hundred years. The mortal affairs did not interest her thought, and she remained distant from their world.

Suddenly, a dim rumbling echoed through the Abyss, and she felt the gates to her realm opening, as if a great chasm was splitting apart her chest.

Gritting her teeth, she conjured a black reflecting surface before her eyes. "Show me the Gate!"

Climbing through the black mists of the Void was the one vampire who she had never forgotten.

His name was Dracula.

------------

Dracula continued on through Hell, dragging a screeching Terra behind him; who had ranted curses and claws on him from the second he'd picked her up from the floor in Eleric's house.

"Son of a pus fillled rodent with wings- fleas nest in your private parts you foul bastard-" He cut her off as he hoisted her higher on his shoulder with a growl.

No matter how much he loved this woman, she was a real mean bitch when she wanted to be.

He walked towards the black doors that signified the entrance to The Sorrow's lair.

"And just where are you taking me bastard?" She quipped from a place near his belt, hanging over his back with his arm beneath her bottom.

He shifted his grip slightly, and felt with satisfaction her uneasy motion away from his arm. "To an old friend of mine. She ought to be able to knock some sense into you."

"What- why you-" She growled again as he let her bounce against his shoulder, knocking the wind from her.

Finally, they reached the entrance, and he traced a small, but well known emblem on the door's panel. It was in the shape of a distorted teardrop surrounded by a pentacle; the enscription of the Sorrow sisters.

The doors swung inwards with a silent resounding vibration running through their bones simultaneously.

For the first time in their entire journey, Terra was quiet, hanging silently off his back. He knew she was afraid.

"So you've returned again." Came a low voice from the other end of the dark hall before them. "Broken another toy have you?" The voice was female, and definetely unhappy.

"I did not know you were in such a foul mood today, Violence." He hoped he'd gotten the Sorrow's name right. He always forgot which sister was which. Dracula let Terra slide from his grip, though she made no move to run. The mere presence of such emotion and power had frozen her on the spot.

"It's Passion, foolish one. You'd think after coming to me for aid at least five times would have given you some ammount of memory," she grumbled, sliding off her throne towards them.

Terra squinted through the impenetrable blackness at the approaching figure. She shrank back from the tall female, wearing a strapless dress that fit like her second skin. Passion was well named, emotion lined her every curve, and the black skirt that poured off her hips turned into swirling black fog toward the ground, giving the impression that she had no feet. Her pale skin seemed to be dark as well, like the white was merely a thin sheet covering blackness.

"Is this another prize? What did you-" Passion's voice faded as she focused on Terra. She came closer then, ignoring the Count as she came within breathing distance of the other female.

"You've ... I can't believe this. No matter how many times you've lived and died, you never seem to learn. Are you that incompetent!" She roared at Dracula.

"You've killed her bond mate, and now she's dying. The bond would have been so much easier to dissipate if you'd just left the master alive. Now I have to summon the release from the dead."

"What are you going on about?" Terra snapped, the two others attention riveted on each other; she felt completely left out from the topic. The blind fool in the party of heroes.

"Terra," Dracula spoke softly, but firmly as he faced her, sapphire eyes glimmering in the shadow. Passion's eyes were brilliant violet, and narrowed to slits as she watched them both.

"I'm going to move your bond from Eleric. I'm going to movie it to me."

--------------------

**So Passion is one of the sorrow sisters, and she has the power to change and transplant vampire master/slave bonds.**

**But because Dracula killed Eleric, the bond can only be transferred.**

**So in other words; Terra is now Dracula's bride.**

**Circles within circles guys!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Hadasah**


	20. The Oath

**Will Terra's memory ever be recovered?**

**Enjoy.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 20: The Oath**

Passion glared at Terra as the female flinched away from her hand again as she focused intently on Terra's eyes. Although the Count couldn't hear the silent struggle, he was positive that an immense one was warring, Terra fighting with all of her twisted mind to resist the bond transfer.

Whatever Eleric had done to her mind was not coming off; like sticky, webbed bindings that refused to budge.

The Sorrow's taloned hands tighted on Terra once more as she knelt beside her, Terra flat on her back; against her will. She hissed out a phrase in a scorching tongue, "_Solvo vinculum_." Release the bond.

Terra's entire body became rigid, stiff and white- well, whiter- and her eyes closed.

(A/N yes I know, haha scorching tongue as in LATIN, deal with it. TT)

Passion beckoned to Dracula as Terra's body became almost silver. Her gaze never left the still vampire on the ground as he knelt beside them. Her hands lifted, one pressed flat to his heart, the other on Terra's chest. Her head dropped as she chanted the next phrase- one he'd heard only twice before.

_"Redimio lemma usquequaque." _Bind them always.

Dracula could quite clearly understand the words, and though the did not make much sense in the literary form; in demon magic they made perfect sense to one such as he.

Passion had barely to motion with one frail looking hand before he hovered closer to Terra. His cold mouth brushed against her cheek, then her mouth as he kissed her.

Then a cold wave, a wave of pain and immense hatred that he could not even comprehend coming from the woman he held in his arms; swept over him, tearing at his mind before he brushed away the contact.

Terra's eyes remained closed, even after he moved back and watched her. Dracula's gaze spun anxiously to Passion, but the Sorrow did not meet his eyes, still staring at Terra.

Finally, she moved. A small twitch in her hands, but other than that, she remained motionless.

He began to panic. "Why won't she wake up? The others-"

Passion turned on him, fire lining her vivid purple eyes. "Stay your mouth, fool. Even though she is asleep, that doesn't mean she can't hear. She's healing; don't worry about her not waking up. I'd give it a few days so, listen to me," her voice grew rough as their eyes locked, "don't even think of trying anything funny." He began to protest that statement before she'd cut her palm through the air, somehow managing to cut him down with a 'stray' wisp of magic.

"It slipped. I know what you're after Count, and I don't even know why I helped. I know what I embody, and I know that if you force yourself on her, she'll never love you- that I can promise you right now. Take her home, and let her rest. After that, if she isn't compatible, I am laying this upon you under oath," she rapped out, glaring at him fiercely. "That you release her. No one should be bound under someone they do not wish to serve. And yes, the hypocrite I am," she said, reading his thoughts.

She'd kept slaves once, before he'd taken one of them as a bride.

His eyes were black as he nodded, accepting the torturous oath she'd given him. He would never release Terra. This was what he wanted- and probably what she wanted too.. right?

His sigh was audible and echoed around the black hall as they stood. Dracula cradled Terra against his shoulder, revelling in the way her slender body fit perfectly against his. He wondered if it would feel as good without clothes... but he pushed those thoughts away; forcing himself to think only about the oath.

If she wanted to be free, he would let her.

He would do anything to see her happy again.

Anything.

------------

**Sorry... its lame.. and its short..**

**and I suck...**

**man... -sobs-**

** I need more inspiration.**

**Any ideas or things you think might work- shout em out**

**Tootles!**

**Hadasah**


	21. Return to Chateau Dracula

**Ah yes... two vampires- bound together.**

**In a house. **

**Alone.**

**Without adult supervision.**

**WHAT ELSE COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?!**

**hehe... maybe..**

**Enjoy!**

**---------------**

**Chapter 21: Return to Chateau Dracula**

Dracula kicked open the bedroom door, tripping -with his wonderfully good luck as of late haHA- and managing to turn so his body sheltered Terra from the fall.

Cursing his clumsiness, he stood; bringing her prone form closer to him.

A look of serenity was set on her pale features, and he gently brushed away strands of her hair that had shifted previously. His cold fingers gently drifted across the defined line of her cheekbone, trailing across her closed eyelids like swift butterflies.

A scowl lit his features and he pulled back, remembering his vow to Passion; a vow that would tear apart his soul if he was forced to fulfil it.

Pushing back his grim thoughts, he strode to the bed- the soft and inviting bed- and let Terra slide from his arms onto the silk.

Shifting his gaze, he pictured her in a pair of pyjamas he'd seen before; her spandex top and comfy bottoms. When he turned back, she was clothed and still sleeping; to his imminent relief and disappointment.

He desperately wanted to see where he stood with her now that she was free of Eleric's bond.

Or so he thought her free.

---------------

Terra struggled internally; a conflict that had no external signs.

She felt trapped within the normally free and sheltering dome of her mind; a residual blackness was scouring through her, thick waves that threatened to wipe her _self_ away in its foulness.

The darkness she was fighting so hard to dispel was the remnants of Eleric; an imprint of himself that he had left upon his prize.

A final testament to his 'prowess' over Dracula.

Terra hated him so deeply her heart felt cracked in her loathing. Just as deeply did she feel for the Count; except in perfect opposition.

She knew now, in the throes of almost certain death, that she loved him fully with all of her heart.

And that single fact alone gave her the dwindling thread of hope that kept her from falling under Eleric's treachery.

And so the battle swept on.

--------------

Dracula had dragged a chair into the silent room from his study- feeling too distracted to properly conjure one.

He sat beside Terra; who lay comfortably burrowed under the comforter. It was all he could do to not sit on the bed and hold her; but he knew that it was a breech of the vow.

And he meant to uphold it.

If anything, he wanted Terra to trust him; and the first step in that was being able to restrain himself.

He found that he was reaching across the distance, and before he realized it, her long hand was entwined in his own. She didn't stire, but he brought her skin to his cheek slowly, not trusting himself to breath.

The contact instantly soothed him, calming his ruffled thoughts in a second. His shoulders relaxed and the tension eased from his body as he allowed himself to breath in her scent.

Too far.

He stood, knocking the chair from underneath him, his eyes black with barely sheathed need.

He turned, fully ready to walk away; when he was suddenly yanked back- onto the bed this time- by, he realized, Terra.

Dracula stared, stricken, before he realized that she slept on. Both her hands were wrapped around his hand and wrist, held tightly against her chest as if protecting herself.

Heedless of the numerous warnings of his actions, he motioned and the chair stood again, and he sat upon it.

Throughout that first night, his gaze never wandered from her calm expression, and he never stirred in her grasp.

He was comforted by her unconscious need to be near him, and that alone placated the desire within him.

-----------

**So there you have it folks.**

**Thank you, FACO, for your idea- though i think i ripped it off too cleanly lol.**

**Hadasah**


	22. The Worst Kind of Freedom

**so... nothing much to say**

**except for sorry about the shorty before this.**

**Once again, all of you've been an amazing influence on my writing; hearing your approval and feedback on my work is probably the best part of writing this story! **

**Enjoy.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 22: The Worst Kind of Freedom**

The countryside of France is quite pleasant at most times; but that night it stormed. The rain pounded and the wind tightened its grasp on the chateau as if the gusts intended to crush it.

Inside of the walls, Dracula felt like his mind might be crushed if Terra tried to repress him even more.

Semi-conscious, she had seen his face, and all of her memories had come flooded back. Her 'bonding' to Eleric had still been when he wore an illusion of the Count.

She thought he'd raped her.

Still unable to move from her ordeal, she preesed sheer mind power onto him, keeping him locked in place in the chair; though he easily could have broken the bonds. He needed Terra to trust him.

It was best if he didn't destroy the fragile chains binding him in place while she was in such a delirious state. She would only think he was going to attack her again.

Dracula's eyes were sapphire without a hint of black, laced with agony as he watched her grow weaker right in front of him, just from trying to give herself the tiniest feeling of safety.

As the storm waged harder, he realized that he had to break the bonds. Sitting here would just kill Terra by draining her strength.

A blast of thunder shook the window as a dark form stood from the chair, towering over the sleeping girl on the bed.

------------------

Terra felt her power over Dracula weakening, then break as he stood. She tried again to open her eyes but found it useless as her body refused to heed her commands. Great. She was going to be someone else's plaything again.

That thought stopped her, and she drew further inside herself, shielding her mind as she felt a sudden tendril of strength push against her mind.

She'd only just managed to repress the other, Eleric's, blackness in her soul. She didn't need more.

_No - leave me alone!_

Her barrier threatened to cave, bowing inward with the force of the invading attack.

Then, in a single, shattering moment, it did. Her mind was laid bare.

She allowed herself to let out one terrified scream, then settled to die. Killed in her own mind.

_I hope you're proud of yourself Count._

His response was startlingly deep, calm and caressing. There was no aggressiveness in his words.

_Terra, I won't hurt you. Please- listen to me. It wasn't me. Eleric- well, you probably don't know him very well... but he was the one who did all this to you..not me. _

Terra pulled back, but his strength was around her, keeping her close to him so she would listen. _Let me go! You already got what you wanted for so long- what use am I to you?_

The next instant, he was gone; her mind was empty and cold and she staggered. Almost - lost.

Tentatively, she stretched out a command to her arm, and to her surprise, it obeyed. A moment later her eyes opened, greeting the sight of a black-eyed figure hovering directly above her.

--------------

Dracula waited as shock registered in Terra's face, then terrible anger as her arm lashed out, and he crashed into the opposite wall. The crack that responded made him grimace, but he stood and walked back to the bed, determined to clear his name.

Terra's mouth opened to speak, but it seemed she hadn't fully mastered that muscle control yet as a garbled howl passed her lips. Her eyes betrayed her frustration and she struggled to prop herself up enough to fight back.

He chuckled as he ran a hand over the edge of the bed. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you- so how come you seem so intent on hurting me?"

_Liar_, she snarled at him - which he caught. His face fell and sorrow weighed heavily on him.

"Terra," his voice serious now as he walked closer, palms spread. She clutched the matress as she shifted away from his presence. He stopped, directly opposite her now.

"Terra. Please, trust me."

"Trust?" So she was able to talk. That gave him some ammount of relief. "_You_? Your mind must be bent sideways. Why the hell should I trust you? You- you did this to me. I know it. I don't care if you weren't the one before -even if it did look like you- I know what you want. You want a stupid little whore, fawning over you. Well guess what? I heard what that woman said. I have every right to -"

He had grown tired of her tirade. He knew what she was about to ask for. Whether she meant it or not, he would be bound to fulfill her request of freedom. And he doubted their blood would mesh again if it came to that.

So, he'd done the best thing he could to silence her. Leaping too fast for even her immortal eyes to see, he folded her in his arms on the bed, pressing his cold cheek against her throat.

Terra's breath left her instantly. She might have loved contact like this before- but her preception of him was distorted. Even though he told the truth, she'd seen his mind, the trust she'd felt before was gone.

Forcing herself to overcome the sudden terror and longing, she cleared her mind. She knew what she had to do.

"No matter, what you do," Terra choked out, pushing Dracula away- gently- to the opposite side of the bed," I can't stay here. I'm needed elsewhere. I can't- I'm no one's bride. If you really loved me, really- wanted me... to not be a zombie bride... you would understand that."

So that was her choice. She wanted to leave him. He felt his heart break as their eyes met.

"I do understand," he said, colder than he'd wanted to be. "I _want_ you to be happy." He said softly.

Terra's face lit up, but she still didn't believe him completely. "Then prove it," she demanded. "Free me."

Those words rammed home and his eyes grew black- he fought the demonic urge to bend her will.

_If you really loved me..._

_Free me._

"Alright."

---------------

**Some choices are the biggest mistakes we could never imagine.**

**Sorry guys.**

**Hadasah**


	23. The Coven

**I am sorry... so sorry..**

**But I didn't write that- ... that's a lie. Okay I did.**

**But the story comes to me, not the other way around. **

**It'll sort itself out eventually, so hold tight.**

**Also, I apologize to those faithful reviewers/readers that I have failed to update for so long...**

**SHAME...**

**Enjoy.**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 23: The Coven **

Two years later.

Downtown Paris was a mess. A body strewn, burned out shell of destruction from which came no mortal heartbeat. One lone figure picked their way through a particularly clogged intersection, sending heavy metal beams flying with dispassionate swings of her elegant white arms.

Terra Gowen- vampire and former dancer, stared at the wreckage the vampires had wrought in her home. A world of love and character, of culture and tradition- gone forever.

Whoever had burned her apartment down was connected to this damage as well- she was quite certain. Her entire world revolved around finding the person who was responsible.

The person who had made her life a nightmare- and her wildest fantasy.

She hadn't seen the Count in over two years; after he'd freed her he had left the country- headed back to Transylvania.

Terra knew that he was broken from her stubborness.

_"I won't be restrained! You can't stop me! Now finish it!"_

And he had. His eyes had been blacker than death, his face a mask, and the last thing she saw before waking up to his farewell note was the torrent of tears that cascaded over his porcelain cheeks; and then all was lost as red droplets lined his mouth and she collapsed in his arms.

Shaking off the memory, she shifted under her black trenchcoat, fluttering in the empty breeze that stirred the slums of Paris. It was nearing dawn, and she had yet to get back to the coven.

The group of people who had kept her safe and sane after her freeing.

Her friends.

-----------------

Sita played mindlessly with the two inch long spikes that were all that remained of her waist length hair. Having extremely long hair these days was a pain as well as dangerous.

Rogue vampires were everywhere; which was why they had formed their own coven.

Somewhat ironically, Terra had dubbed it Nightblood; and no one had ever ridiculed it. The fierce look in her eyes usually deterred everyone from questioning her.

Sita leaned over the black, rundown coach and flicked her husband on the head. Cale growled back at her, rubbing his head through thick brown curls, standing and heading to the window.

No use upsetting a pregnant female vampire. They would just drain you for 'the baby.'

He sighed as he stared out into the darkness, closing the torn silk over the heavy, warped pains as glowing green eyes met his own through the city's gloom.

"Terra's back," he stated glumly as he passed his wife, pushing her gently back onto the sofa as she sprung up to see herself. "She'll be here in a few minutes, hold on. It's not like you won't see her again."

"That's not the point, the point is that my best friend is still an emotionless void, my baby is kicking the hell out of my insides, and you won't go looking for Brett!" By then, he had drowned out her voice by slamming the door to the shattered, dank living room. Sita sank back onto the couch, struggling not to change and go after Cale.

The only thing that would do was give her child claws, and oh man did it not need another set of projectiles to stab her innards with. "That bastard better have brought back a good haul from the club."

Since humans were a rare and quite defensive commodity these days, victims were caught and rendered helpless, then sold off to various covens. Of course, Terra had supplied the necessary connections; being as she was ex-bride to the father of them all.

Generally that gave most people a reason to back off.

Low voices echoed in her ears, and she turned black eyes on the door, one arm protectively sheathing her stomach as the hallway creaked.

Terra slunk into the room, stripping off her black coat with little care, digging another row of scratches into the fabric as she let it fall to the ground.

"No more supplies," she snapped, staring at Sita before stormed back across the living room, across the small, unused kitchen and into her bedroom in the hall.

Sita's head snapped around to face Cale disgustedly holding up a much bruised and blood-sucked Brett by the shoulder. "Idiot. What did you do now?"

Brett was no longer one of their friends, he was an outcast, and the only person he could actually talk to was Terra; and she had stopped talking altogether mostly now that the streets were getting emptier.

Brett narrowed his eyes and hissed at Sita. "I didn't do anything, so keep your bitching to yourself." He threw off Cale, who glared venomously at the obvious omega of the pack, and swiped at him with long claws.

"Watch how you talk to my wife, weakling. It's your fault any of this happened in the first place. Getting involved with underground people who you knew only wanted Terra for-"

"I'm not deaf you know," a quiet voice interrupted. All eyes turned to see Terra, red hair coiled into a thick bun at the back of her head and wearing a black, one piece body suit. "I'm leaving. There's nothing left to eat here, and you Brett, are the only person I trust the most and least, so you're going to lead me out of this hell hole."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Do I have to say every little word twice so it gets through your skull? Jesus. Get your stuff and move it. Sita, I don't know what to do about you, but we can try carrying you. It's too dangerous for you to walk anymore."

"I can walk just fine," she snapped back, eyes burning. "Stop treating us all like infidels Terra. You're not the only suffering vampire here."

Terra didn't answer, merely stalked past them and flung the door wide. "Move it!" She snapped over her shoulder to Brett; who skulked after her, glancing at Sita and Cale as he passed them.

They felt her reply more mentally than they heard it, "I won't return. If your bones are picked clean when I get back, I won't be sorry."

By dawn's first light, four vampires were scouting out the underground sewer and making their way to the famous, now uninhabited Chateau Dracula.

A place that held maps to the best places for a sleeping vampire, the most succulent feeding places, and the darkest, safest hideouts.

A place Terra called 'home.'

------------

**sooo. I fucked the storyline...**

**and I like it.**

**So whoopdee doo to you.**

**In short, they've formed a coven which is disfunctionate and on the verge of starvation because of lack of humans and blood in the city. So now, they go somewhere else to survive. Journey, enemies...old people. **

**Yeah.**

**Don't worry, this story will be mucho long, so what i mess up now will be resolved later.**

**Review!**

**Hadasah**


	24. Underground

**oh boy.. i has a feeling like people are readying their guns to come and WHACK ME.**

**lol**

**i update for all who reviewed!!**

**Enjoy.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 24: Underground**

Terra led her coven behind her, strung out and silently skulking through the wreckage of the city. They were all sullen looking and quite unimpressed with Terra's attitude, but they were eager to get out of their hideout for once.

The dawn rays were playing across their abnormally pale faces, the only parts of their bodies bared by their night dark and thick clothing.

Over the years vampires had conquered, a new drug had been developed. Ironically enough it was called unShine; and it was the one aid that allowed the immortals to walk in the sun with almost no damage.

Terra had tossed them all a vial which they had shot into the crook of their elbows, allowing the blood flow to spread the drug through their bodies.

Red, pin-straight hair flashed in the morning sun, left unbound and uncovered by an uncaring Terra. She was only wearing the lightest of blackout suits, and no mask or hood. Her green eyes shone darkly and her hair glimmered. Beneath her facial features was the constant reminder of the monster within.

No one threatened her anymore.

A few miles out of the city's center and a good hour's walk from their home, Terra stopped; her body tense. Instantly, Sita shifted to the center of the group, the others arranging themselves around her as protection.

Terra's fangs glinted in the sun and Brett winced as she passed him; he was still unused to light. He hadn't taken the time to desensitize himself to it.

Seconds later, right before Terra stood a tall figure, his skin daringly bared in the open daylight. His immortal heritage was revealed when he opened his mouth to speak to them in a cold, low voice.

"You know what you risk, Night Blood, walking on rival grounds. We have had this discussion before Lady Night," the vampire's tone was mocking of her title and Terra's eyes narrowed and her claws scythed out to caress his unflinching cheek.

"Very shrewd, Nostradamus; you must have forgotten how I made you weep with need just a few months ago. That was how our pact was made, Oh proud one."

Nostradamus, the dark haired, brown eyed rugged man who stood before them, scowled. "I remember your tongue, Terra. I don't forget our pact either. You are allowed on this land, but I still have requests to make of you."

"Make them later. We have more important things to tend to."

"It can't wait. It has to do with the test our scientists did on your blood. Remember- about Eler-" Terra sent him flying backwards with a sharp blow to the collarbone; one that would have snapped a human's clavicles in two but merely sent him tumbling without air.

"Keep it down. Yes I remember. You have the results?" Her voice was eager.

Sita shifted within the circle and the rest of the coven was staring intently between the two leaders. "Results to what?"

Nostradamus' head snapped around before Terra could quiet her friend. "Nothing a someone like yourself needs to know about. Besides, as a far along mother, you shouldn't even be outside. I'm surprised you let her follow Terra."

Cale's fists unclenched at the more friendly tone in Nostradamus' voice. It was clear he wasn't a threat- at the moment.

"So am I," Terra remarked dryly.

"And bringing the weakling too...my, my, getting risky aren't we." Brett bared his fangs and allowed his more demonic visage to flow through his humanoid ones for a second.

"Leave him out of this Dame," Terra growled fiercely; oddly protective, she knew. "I haven't come to talk of pack issues, I want those results. Is any of it good?"

"Well I can tell you one thing- your old master was a kind man. He could have done much more damage than you think. And the older one, you were right- there's still residue."

All of this flew over Sita, Cale and Brett and they stared at Terra like an expirement gone wrong.

"And?" She demanded.

"And, you probably should go back to... well-Him. And get him to clean out your - well your body."

Terra was not in the least bit amused. "And how would he 'clean my body', per say."

"Well-" Dame blushed. "By, eh...bonding with you."

Terra stood staring without blinking at him for long moments, the silence and the tension growing as thick as the clouds over London.

"You're saying I have to sleep with _Dracula_ to _clean_ myself? Won't I be tainting myself if I go anywhere _near_ that immoral bastard?" Terra's slightly hoarse voice was not lost on Sita; who made a mental note to confront her about it later.

"No. What I mean is- healings like yours take time. It's easier if you bond so he has a wider exposure to your inner workings, so to say. You could still ask for freedom after; as long as he's willing."

"He won't be," came the whispered reply. Terra's face was hidden by long falls of hair.

"Well, you need to see him. You could die from these impurities Terra. Don't let your pride keep you from what you know needs to be done."

"Fuck off," she snapped, starting away through the burned out street square. A moment later her voice carried back to them.

"I'll do it."

------------------

**shittiest chapter yet... -gun to head-**

**agh.**


	25. Transylvania

**Oh boy.**

**I came up with a plot ****hopefully it works.**

**Enjoy.**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 25: Transylvania**

The air was cooler now that the sun had gone down. The real undercover covens came out at this time- they had never made contact with the black market for unShine; and so retained their disability in sunlight.

But now, in the night- they were the strongest. The oldest and most powerful, they were the unsupported and unadvertised heads of the vampire clans in Europe.

And that night, they were tracking down one of the most powerful female vampires ever made- one with a retained curse that could short out the entire vampire race.

Her name was Terra Gowen and she was winging her way to Transylvania.

By the time midnight was passed; the Nightblood coven home was completely ransacked and burned out, and all of the clans were on a blood seeking trail.

The hunt was begun.

-------------------------

Terra's wings were laced through with moonlight and the wind blew forcefully over her as she flew point. Sita was not in flying form and Cale had to carry her; making Brett the only other free fighter.

Her nerves were strung thin, flying into territory that she vaguely remembered. All her memories of this region were remnants of her bond with the Count.

A bond she'd be asking to have again.

Deep shockwaves in the air passed through the coven members, all of them stretching their wings out for more stability. Streaks of light split the air and the night shattered with thunder.

A horrible scream rent the storm's noise, and Terra began to soar lower. Brett, struggling with burning wings and torso, fell from the sky. Lightning was deadly and often fatal to vampires; even with unShine.

"Brett! Land now," Terra's words were thrown in her face in the force of her fall- trying to keep up with Brett. His eyes were unfocused now, his body - dark...

"Land!" She screamed again- desperate. He couldn't die. It was just lightning! She could heal him if he landed now.

His wings twitched, and to her horror, shrank and disappeared on his back- his face becoming human. Terra wrapped her arms over his seared human body, holding him frozen in midair.

Long nails, dark and lethal; gently caressed his charred skin. Brett looked up at her, a look of acceptance and anger on his face as he closed his eyes.

"No-no, no, drink! Brett- drink now.." Sinking her teeth into her pale forearm, she ripped open the veins there. Terra pressed the ruby fountain to his discoloured mouth. Blood poured around his face, trickling down over her legs as she held him in the air.

Terra held him, her mind stuck in an endless rivet of despair.

She was a curse. Everything died around her.

Tears joined the hailing rain as her friends- remaining- swirled around her, minds brushed against hers in soft comfort. But the faint heat remaining from the burned corpse in her arms chilled her beyond all reconciliation.

--------------------

Two days later, accounting for the abnormally high storm bands across their flight path, Nightblood passed into Transylvania- Count Dracula's territory.

The very mountains- high and green as they were, gave Terra chills as she walked through the woods. They had decided it best to approach on foot- the Count was known for cutting vampires down from the sky. He was not known for his hospitality.

Sita and Cale had remained behind, she was too close to her baby's time to remain on the trail. They were scared of the consequences of the flight on the children. Sita's eyes had closed in a long sleep- her eyes dark and sunken.

Terra's insides twisted the farther she got from her friends and closer to her nightmare. The countryside closed in around her and she could hear wolves in the distance. Black towers peeked over the trees far away.

This was not her idea of freedom.

------------

The moon had fully risen- a glowing orb slung low in the sky as Terra swept through the forest. Bristling trees and howling winds made her jumpy.

The full moon had its own set of curses around its appearance.

Howls chorused throughout the deep valley, and she looked back from her view of Castle Dracula. At the edge of a cliff, a river ran behind it and cut through the land in a wide swath. The trees farther back trembled and the sound of bark snapping off reached her ears.

Wings sprouted from her back as she dove over the cliff- avoiding the piercing glare of bright red eyes behind her. Fierce snarls echoed throughout the ravine and the black water added to their warning.

She was not welcome.

Terra flew towards the castle, soaring around the turreted roof and sweeping toward the large, snowy area behind the front gates. Their gothic architecture was not lost on her as she walked toward the castle's front hall. Her head was bursting with the power within her, black and hateful- and the primal control radiating from the towering building before her.

Terra's knees buckled as she reached the steps. Her vision was bleeding into blackness; much like the river before her. Her claws dug into her scalp as a scream ripped her throat. Her wings burst from her back, tearing her skin with the hardened ribs. Blood spattered her pale legs, bare in her vampiric form.

Terra crawled toward the door; drawn with forced hunger to the power within. Her hands, knotted with thrumming veins and curved with talons grasped the door's demonic knocker. She cracked the demon's head back against the black doors and fell back- weak from her battle. It seemed her old sire refused to let her go- even so long after her separation from him.

Long minutes later, footsteps- deep ringing blows that fell upon her ears in a terrifying rhythm came from within. Terra blinked to clear the gloom settling over her vision- but it wouldn't budge.

Howls reached her ears again and the gates crashed open. Metally shrugging, Terra found she didn't care what those beast did to her. Whatever the monster inside did would outdo theirs in a second.

Her eyes closed on the image of the wide entrance yawning open, and a dark figure stooping toward her with claws outstretched.


	26. The Bride of Count Dracula

**MUAHA evil twist coming up.**

**Enjoy.**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 26: The Bride of Count Dracula**

"Hey-red, wake up. I don't do dead bodies. Get up!" Firm, supple hands closed on Terra's upper forearms and she sat up, her eyes fluttering open blearily.

She was lying on a dusty couch, and someone cold and hard was propping her up. The voice that had spoken to her was surprisingly female. And the Count had never called her red. And he certainly didn't speak in that chilled English accent.

"Hello? God your lucky all those buggers outside didn't get you bleedin head off aren't you? Well you look right like you tried to do the job yourself silly goose. Now- what are you doing here? I don't quite enjoy strays my dear."

Terra shook her head. Was this girl serious? What the hell was going on? And the count...

"I- I'm looking for the Count. I need to talk to him. And you? Who are you?" She twisted around to see a pale tumble of snaky locks toss indignantly.

Terra looked higher and met cool, appraising ice blue eyes. What a perfect English babe, she thought bitterly. Her frame was much taller and willowy than Terra's, and her hands were like smooth lotus blossoms, curved and pale. Her nose was a bit strong though, and her mouth had a decidedly crooked appeal to it. Her overall appearance was a graceful, yet rough and tumble blond goddess.

Terra hated her instantly.

"Me?" The woman laughed. She set Terra back against the couch with a surprisingly gentle motion, settling herself on the low table in front of it. "All you need know is that I am the only bride of Dracula, and my name is Aliana. You say your looking for the count- he's out hunting or somewhat excuse. It's all the same with the males i'nt it? Anyway, what's your name."

"..Terra." She had decided real names worked best, and she was not entirely sure that Nadia had truly perished. Best leave it be for now. "It's urgent- look, I know I may seem like I'm completely arrogant and presumptuous, but I need him. He's the only one who can save me." Now she was certain Aliana would kill her. Terra's heart was twisted in her and she pushed away a fleeting disappointment. She had _wanted_ to see the count.

Aliana stood, her blue eyes bleeding black with anger. Her voice was brittle as she snapped, "May seem like? You've got your pants in a knot I have to say. Why would he want you? He's got me. Besides, I'd kill you before you got the chance. Go home, Red. You're not welcome here." The vampiress turned away, her sheet of blond locks whipping around in a moonlight halo. Anger radiated from her stiff shoulders. Terra struggled to sit up better, reaching towards Aliana.

"No you don't understand! He is- oh- was, my er... second sire." Terra stopped babbling, frozen by the look on Aliana's face.

"You have a second sire?" Incredulity crept into her voice. She obviously didn't believe her. Terra watched Aliana eyeing the swords mounted over the fireplace adjacent to the couch. Terra sat up and rubbed her curly head, grimacing at the feel of crusted blood beneath her hand.

"Yes. But it's ended, I asked him to break the bond and he did. I had to lead my coven. They're here, now, in Transylvania- but I need his help. The residue from my first sire-"

"Wait, residue?" Aliana plopped down next to Terra, tucking one black booted foot underneath her as she faced Terra. "And your first sire? Who was he?... or she. Explain love, your making my head spin."

"My sire's name was Eleric. He's dead, courtesy of the Count- but his mind somehow melded with mine, and now he's trying to kill me through the connection. That's why I was covered with blood outside."

"Oh, so those wolves didn't get at you. Gave me a bleeding heartattack. Eleric? I know him. Knew. He was the worst kind of monster I've ever known- and I only knew him for half of my life because he's my sire too."

"Then- how did you not know he was-" Aliana closed her eyes, Terra rubbed her head where her nails had scored deepest. "Dead? I knew. I just didn't care. That bastard took more than he was worth I should say. What he left in you, I can guarantee is one of his sick recipes for disaster. Do you remember when Europe fell two years ago?"

"Of course, I lived in Paris. Everyone remembers." Terra glared at the fire. Her blood encrusted fingers curled into fists.

"Well, do you remember a certain group of vampires that went out during the day? unShinev.4 (version 4) was what they used, but it had side affects that Eleric didn't anticipate."

"Wait, Eleric designed the unShine formula?" Terra was horrified. For the past two years she'd been living off her dead sire's protection.

"Yes. Look here-" Aliana pulled back from Terra, undoing the buttons of her sky blue blouse. She bared her back, revealing a thin white lace camisole. Terra's eyes bulged.

All across Aliana's shoulders and upper back was pale pink lacerations, parts of her skin were raised in a strange, bubble like pattern. The effect was hideous.

"What happened?"

"Eleric. I was his guinea pig," Aliana whispered bitterly, pulling her sweater back over her shoulders. "He tested the first three versions of unShine on me, and then made me stand out in the sun to test it. It never worked. Then the fourth version did- but the side effect made itself known once his followers took it and used it in destroying the human population. It takes away all vampiric traits- immortality, healing, flight, sense of smell- whatever relates to a vampire, it vanishes. Of course, the vampires who were in the night forces thought these were just humans left over, and slaughtered all of them. unShine is the way back to mortality. It is the key to becoming human once again."

"Then how are you a vampire? Didn't you return to mortality?"

"Of course. Then the Count took me as a bride and here I am- immortal once more," Aliana was bitter. Obviously it was a strike between her and Dracula.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the truth dawning over both of them like the opening of a thundercloud.

Terra finally broke the quiet. "But... I'm still a vampire- and I've been using unShine since the vampire covens started making it two years ago. I'm not mortal."

"You see? That's the point! You remained vampiric, and so did your friends. That's because you have been using unShine's fifth version- a version free of all side effects. The formula to the fourth unShine, the one that has the ability to protect from the sun is still the one that removes immortality. The ONLY one. We need that formula Terra." Aliana's voice was quiet.

"Why would the vampires want to keep around something that could change them into humans? Some of the older ones would die returning to their original age. They're thousands of years old!"

"Terra, I know that. But think about it. How many vampires do you know miss mortality? They want to die. They want to grow old with their friends and rest. That's why this formula is needed. But, it is too dangerous to distribute widely."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

I'm pretty sure that what Eleric left in you was kind of like a blob of his power- and in the middle of that protection is the formula to the unShinev.4. I hope the Count gets here soon. With his help, we can decide where to hide unShine's formula for safe use. Do you know how dangerous this formula is in the hands of an enemy? Right now- to all of the ruling vampire clans, you are the most wanted."

"They want you dead Terra- and the unShine dead with you."

The castle echoed with a long screech and the fire went out in a single gust. The doors to the room opened, and the clicking of boot heels announced the presence of Count Dracula.

"Why Aliana- I didn't know you had guests for dinner. How thoughtful."

Terra froze in her seat, fear seeping through her.

"No my love, it's not that." Aliana rose and walked around the couch. "This is Terra. She says she needs your help." Terra imagined her caressing his face and anger burst in frail blossoms beneath her skin. The doors shut softly behind Aliana as she left the room.

And then she was alone with him.

"Terra?"

Terra pulled herself off the couch painfully slow. She stood with her back to the Count, and squared her shoulders. She took a deep breath in and faced him.

"Hello Count. You look well."

----------------

**BIG PLOT CHANGE**

**-waves arms around crazily- wooohooo**

**:D rofl.**

**anyways, hope you liked it.**

**Hadasah**


	27. Plans

**I have not updated in forever so I give you all free flaming rights for this chapter only.**

**GAH. have mercy...**

**Enjoy.**

**-----------------**

**Chapter 27: Plans**

"You survived. I'm glad," the Count drawled slowly, giving her a full over examination with his eyes.

Terra stood, drinking greedily in the sight of her once sire. "Terra?"

"Hi-um- hello. I came- I need..." Flustered looking into his deep sapphire orbs, she looked away, rubbing the back of her neck. Deciding on being in control, she started again. "I'm not here to fuck around Count. I need your help. That's all."

"Oh, and what would you require of me? I thought you were finished with me." Her head whipped around to catch his fleeting smirk.

"Don't be an ass," she snapped. _Oh god, your backtalking the son of the Devil. Good going idiot. _Time to change her tune just a bit.

"What I mean is-" She walked towards the Count, stopping until she was within arm's reach. "I need you to um...bond with me." His eyes turned pitch black with a sudden ferocious anger and she stumbled away from him as he coldly turned and stalked away.

"No-wait! I need your help! You don't understand...it's because of Eleric-" Until then, she'd been running behind him down the richly draped hallway. The instant her sire's name passed her lips, Dracula stopped, a pillar of stone implanted into the marble floors.

Terra crashed chest first into the ... deliciously muscled back of the Count. Feeling heat flash through her face, she muttered a quiet apology and stepped back from him.

_Control yourself!_ She wasn't here to relive the past. She would probably only need him once or twice and then she would never have to see him again.

Terra wasn't ready to be clamped under iron hands and stared down by pit-black eyes. Terra shrank back and met the wall, which only brought him closer.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear you say that? And to hear the reason for it... I won't be used and thrown away like some puppet," he spat, his nose an inch from her own.

"No, it's not like that! Listen to me!" She pushed him away with exhausted arms I've done research, I've gone to my contacts across Europe. They've all come up with the same answer for my 'ilnesses'. You know the one that Eleric left me with?"

Dracula visibly bridled, she could envision his fangs tearing flesh as his slender hands flexed at his sides. He folded his arms and snorted. "What of it?"

"I'm dying from it. These memories that I have- they're not mine. And that darkness we both felt? It's a curse he left in me- or something like that. I'll explain. Have you heard of unShine?"

"Hasn't all of the undead?" He responded curtly. He was not fond of unShine. It had an unpleasant knack of making him quite dizzy during flight.

"Of course they have. I'm just stating... never mind.There's been quite a few different versions of it- the earlier ones were all destroyed as you know. Except for the fourth version. Again- it was completely destroyed by the manufacturers- but do you know who originally made unShine?"

"..No. I do not. I'm assuming you do."

"It was Eleric. He was the only one with the original blueprints of all the unShine versions. He kept the fourth one secret because it has a side effect the First Covens wouldn't like. It takes away immortality. Aliana told me about it. You should know about it...I mean you turned her."

"I- I turned ... yes. I understand what you're saying. This has to be taken care of." But Terra could sense suspicious plots beneath his hesitation at the idea of him turning Aliana.

Had he not been her second sire? Or was there something else going on all together?

"But you must be tired now... the unShine problem can wait another day can it not? You should heal before we .. before I heal you properly. I'll show you to one of the guest rooms."

Terra trailed after him, feeling like she was wandering in syrupy plots left and right no matter how many loose ends she tied up.

-------------

Later

-------

Terra lay in a silk draped room, splayed out on her stomach atop a canopy bed. Retelling her dreams and memories of unShine, her time with Eleric; what she'd talked of with Aliana and what Paris looked like now the schism was over.

Terra had finally come to a conclusion about the destruction of her home city, because now she knew what powers unShine possessed and what it meant for the vampire world.

And Dracula had agreed to her plan- with a few changes of his own. He had ,of course, at first refused to consider lifting the bond after she'd been healed- but she'd managed to get him to lift some of the finality on that point. Freedom was one thing she'd never give up no matter how badly she wanted to live.

As Terra lay befuddled and unhappy on her bed, she could not imagine the horrors the leaders of the immortal race had set on her trail- ones which were even now crossing the border into the forbidding territory of Transylvania.

-------------------------------

**Oh gosh. Suspense. **

**PS: I came up with the most dramatic and upsetting ending and the best happy cliche one lol... now to choose between the two.**


	28. Waking Up

**Let the vampire fest begin.**

**Enjoy.**

**-----------------**

**Chapter 26: Waking Up**

Deep crimson light bled over the gothic steeples of the castle, stretching tendrils of burning rays toward the sleeping immortals within. Separated by about three floors of solid stone and metal; Terra felt a little more in control of her emotions now that she was no longer seeing the Count inches before her face.

That encounter kept searing the backs of her eyes; his iron back pressed against her front with delicious intensity, his hands- furiously cold- gripping her wrists.

Terra thrashed from the wake of yet another passionate; gory dream- blinking away the darkness of the dream. She rubbed a palm of her eyes to clear the heaviness away. The elaborately designed room swam into view and she glared at the covering over the window with longing.

How she missed the sun. In her haste to come to the castle and keep her coven in safety; she'd left all her supply of unShine with Sita and Cale.

Sita- she must have started her labour now... Terra fought her covers with renewed vigor and fell with a clunk out of bed.

"Fucking Count... can't even put carpets down off these eight foot beds.."

"I could arrange for that." Terra staggered to stand and clunked her head on the bed - in her usual amazing clumsy style.

"Do you ever knock?! For Christ's sake... even someone as horny as you should know that I don't..."

Terra's words faded because the startlingly blue eyes were piercing her own, just as the sharp tipped hands of the Count were wrapped around her upper arms; pulling her upright to face him.

"I did knock. Besides- this is my manor. You should learn your etiquette my dear, "Dracula smirked, his teeth flashing in the gloom. He slid his thumbs over her skin in sensuous patterns; sensing her thinly veiled hormones beneath her pale flesh waiting to erupt forth.

"Please don't. Not yet." She grimaced as her head gave an incessant pound and she glanced at her overall condition.

She was utterly filthy; her hair tangled beyond recognition and her skin was slightly bloodstained. She wouldn't even begin to classify her scent as anything more than disgusting.

"I need to shower.. does this place have running -ga!" Terra let out a slight shriek as Dracula swept her into his arms and began carting her across the dim room toward a doorway she was quite sure had not been there a moment before.

"put me down! I'm perfectly capable-"

"You should just accept this Terra. I only want to help you. Wait," he whispered, husky in her ear.

As they passed the threshold, simlutaneously a series of wall mounted candlesticks lit and flickered before an overhead electric light fluttered to life.

"Impressive," she whispered into his chest, trying to keep her body from touching him too much. Her nightgown; white and pure; seemed too frail to contain her just then, and Dracula's hands didn't seem as if they were pure enough to remain on the outside of her garments.

But still; she was pressed against his hard front, and her complaints were few.

An archaic looking bathroom; with an inset bathtub in the floor with a slight rim like a hot tub. She was surprised to find the water already occupied the tub and steam rose into the dimly perfumed air.

The Count reached the edge and his black cloak swept the edge of the pool as he knelt; his face hovering next to hers. Terra's eyes closed briefly as his pitch black hair caressed her skin and then she was surrounded by liquid heat; equally sensuous on her sore body.

Her body stiffened then; for she remembered her white clothing and the now soaking state it was in. Terra's gaze flew to the vampire above her but he only smiled down at her; amused. She lookd down at her limbs and found to her relief that her clothes were now as black as his hair; shining in the doubly lit bathroom.

"Thank you," she said gruffly; but the water was already easing her irritation with his abrupt closeness.

"It was a pleasure." He knelt suddenly again and she closed her eyes; not caring now that he was so close to her. A part of her deep down told her to trust him just then; and she did.

Her fingers twitched as cool skin slid against her own, a slow massage over her slim hands that drew circles over her pale skin. Terra saw the Count; his eyes darkened with restrained emotion as he caressed her palm with his larger hands.

The sheer restraint he showed next to her was immense in keeping her in the tub and not shooting insults at him for staying with her while she bathed.

She flinched then, giving a slight "ow" as his nails suddenly pierced her skin. Tendrils of crimson rose from her hand and he looked down at her regretfully.

"I'm sorry, I was only surprised. We have a visitor. I wasn't expecting Ati until tomorrow... but she always proves me wrong." Dracula rose in a long, unfolding movement and towered over her as he looked toward the door.

"Ati?" Terra pushed herself up on her arms as she struggled with her sodden gown.

"You'll see. I'll leave some clothing on your bed- you needn't rush. I need to talk some things over with her in any case."

He was gone before she could reply- his sudden disappearance was like a blow to her stomach. The empty pit in her stomach reminded her of another person- her best friend; who was undoubtably in the throes of labour even as she relaxed in a steaming bath in a luxurious mansion with a lusty man.

"Ugh!" Disgusted with herself, Terra clambered out of the tub, staggering under the weight of her black dress. "Oh screw it," digging her claws into either side of the chest portion of her dress; she tore the sodden garment in half. Smiling satifsiedly, she shrugged out of the ruined dress and stalked naked out of the bathroom, her hair heavy and wavy against her back.

As she reached the bed, she found her room had been somehow decorated in the time she'd been in the washroom. The room was now lighted by a series of candles; alone with a chandelier hanging from the center of the room. A night table decorated each side of the large bed and a lamp and clock lay on the right hand one. The curtains were now drawn back and tied with tasseled cords ; revealing an ornerously full moon gleaming from behind a screen of light gray clouds.

Now she looked down at the most likely whoreish and revealing garments; and was pleasantly surprised to see her more accustomed tight black leather pants-similar to her skinny jeans- and a looser black satin blouse that was tight at the waist; then fluorished into a loose bosom and shoulders. The arms were bound above the elbows; then flowed over the backs of her hands in elegant ruffles.

He had style. She picked up the shirt and shook it out, examining the front. As was predictable; it was a v neck and very loose; revealing an immense ammount of cleavage.

"He's still a pervert."

But even as she dressed; sliding on her all black attire; Terra couldn't help but feel the slightest of pullings toward the Count.

She had missed him. A slight burning entered her stomach as she thought of this 'Ati' person Dracula was meeting at this very minute below her.

This thought in mind, she pulled on calf high leather boots- also black- then pulled her curly hair into a low bun.

"Time to make friends," she said glumly. It wouldn't do for the Count to think she was jealous; on her first day here too.

The staircase was filled with ringing growls as Terra descended into what she ascertained was certain hell.

**---------------------------**

**AHA. I updated.**

**:D Be happy and review! (i'm happy)**

Dracula: She's always happy when I'm done with her- SMACK-

Hadasah: Quiet you - growls- -resumes typing madly on keyboard-

Dracula: -lounging on bed- Bitch.

**He is so cruel.**


	29. Hell Hounds

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 27: Hell Hounds**

**--**

Terra stopped dead in her tracks outside of the door to the library, a small; squat little creature had led her there via a few guiding squeaks when she strayed off the path.

"Thanks," she said, directing the comment to the little beast nibbling it hampster-like paws. It gave a raucous squeal and darted away. Terra laughed softly.

"And a sense of humor too! Why didn't I think of the Count like this earlier? Oh , that's right. He was too busy trying to suck my neck. Silly me."

She grimaced at her bitchy attitude. Chill pill much? Terra tightened her blouse's neck, feeling uncomfortable in the loose fabric now that she was going back to see her former master.

Master.. the word rung in her brain as she pushed the door open- and froze as a feminine voice washed over her limbs in ice cold shards of bitter jealousy.

"Another one? Can't you keep your hands to yourself! I just cleaned up your borders- and here I am, bringing in my pack with three major injuries and -"

"Terra, you came." Dracula swept around the woman speaking, and, somewhat forcefully, guided Terra to a large armchair. Her eyes were fixed on the female standing in front of her as the woman stared back.

She was possibly the strangest, most alien, yet loveliest creature Terra had ever seen. With her hypnotic, purple eyes; snowy hair that fell to her elbows, and slim form; Terra was instantly on edge.

"This is one of my oldest friends-"

"servants-" the girl snapped at Terra, eyes flashing toward the Count.

"She carries the role of lead bitch in her pack. And she also .. cleans my borders of any vermin laying around."

Terra stared at the woman again. "Pack? Isn't she a vampire?"

"I wish," with a flick of moonspun hair; white furred ears and pearly fangs appeared on her face, and the woman's form resembled a wolf as she glared venomously at the pair before her.

"A werewolf then."

"No, even better! " Dracula strode over to slide an arm around the painfully thin- now that she looked closer, or maybe she was just jealous- waist of the other girl. "She's a metamorphis. A shape changer. A wonderful demon friend of mine that has been an ally ever since-"

"Ever since you found out my secrets you mean. And by no means am I a friend of Count Bloodsucker here. I'm Ati. What he means by 'lead bitch' is that i lead a pack of all male werewolves, kind of like a harem- except they are my brothers-so don't get any sick fantasies of me- and we are the border guard in Transylvania."

Terra relaxed then; knowing she had yet another competitor off her list. She needed the count to her self just long enough to get rid of Eleric- and then leave, before he got any long term ideas. She really was becoming edgy again just being near him- she didn't have time to dally around meeting thousands of his servants.

"I'm Terra... An acquaintance of sir heartless here." Dracula cast a disdainful glance her way and smiled toothily at Ati.

Ati ignored him and turned to address Terra once more. "You didn't come to the country with friends did you? Your scent is familiar- I came across it at the cave sight earlier.." Ati's voice trailed off as the Count's hands tightened and he flicked a warning glance at her.

It was too late though as Terra felt a hint of fear in her belly as she remembered Sita and Cale, hidden in a cave. "Caves? You recognize my scent? Did you find Sita, and Cale? What happened? Where are they!"

Ati remained silent, utterly still in the now freezing room. The Count leaned against her armchair, his face tight as Ati said softly," They're dead."

Dead? Sita.. Cale... their children.All of them?

"No. You have to be mistaken. I'll go see them right now. They're fine. They have to be."

"Terra. There was one female- dark skinned and dark haired, full term pregnancy, just conceived. And a male, brown hair. Tall. Both vampires, both with layers of your scent mixed into their own. I can assure they were quite dead," Ati snarled, quite bitterly as she turned to a bundle on a couch Terra had not noticed before. "I managed to save one of the children however. He's very weak- here."

Terra's jaw dropped at the pale skinned, black haired baby boy Ati passed to her. Sita's child. Cale's son. Their ... children.

"He's your charge... under tradition-" Ati was quiet now, her voice tired. "He is a surrogate son to you as a member of your coven; if you let him die it will be on your head."

"There was another baby- they were twins. Where's the other one?" The Count finally pushed Terra back into the armchair, his cool fingers pressing into her shoulders reassuringly as he stared accusingly at Ati."Quit that. You'll wrinkle the material," Terra snapped sarcastically.

"Now is not the time to get snippy Terra. There are monsters on the loose; monsters that slaughtered your own coven. Control yourself."

"And you would know all about this because? Have you kept their deaths from me to play with me? Do you enjoy seeing me squirm in pain?" Terra was inches from his nose, their gazes locked.

His eyes blackened and he growled softly, his hands tightening around her wrists on the armrests. "I did what I had to. Would you have stayed here if I had told you your coven had been murdered? You would have left instantly to defend them- and lost your life as well. I can't allow that to happen. Right now- you are too valuable."

"So that's all that matters to you then- Eleric's damn formula. Just take it from my head already and get the hell out of my personal space- thank you!" Terra snapped at him, trying to force him back- but found her wrists in an even more iron grip than before.

"I like you right where you are. I don't trust your decisions right now. Just sit there and be a good girl while I try to decide what to do." He released her hands and walked to stand in front of the fire- his face in shadow with a few silken strands of black hair framing his face.

"To hell with that. I'm leaving now. I can't leave my friends to be eaten."

"I'm not letting you leave this house Terra. I told you, you are too valuable."

"Fuck you. No one branded your name into my soul- you are no master of mine. Yet." She smiled inwardly at her last comment.

His shoulders twitched as she watched him. She knew he was figuring out what she'd said. He flicked a glance over his shoulder and cold shudders descended her spine as his teeth flashed at her and his eyes smoldered at hers. She really... Really hoped she could leave as soon as possible. It didn't look like he was in the mood for a short term relationship.

Ati stood, watching the interaction until she deemed the silence breakable. "If your going back to the sight then I'm coming with you. With your scent there I might be able to find another pattern.. something to track down." Ati looked at the count quickly, then beckoned to Terra. "We'll be back soon old man, don't fret; I won't let your prize get hurt."

"You had better not," he said softly, his back still to them. "Because if I smell one drop of her blood, you'll lose a gallon of yours for letting her out of your sight." He turned and his black eyes burned through Terra's head, and she wished she was wearing something more than the clothes she had on. His gaze seemed to scald everything she wore away.

"See you later," she snarled, then stormed out of the room, Ati trailing after her.

--

**Sorry for the delay, the short chapter, the shitty writing... as usual I fail in general. Sigh.**

**I hate deaths, but this is part of my plan.**

**No flames.**


	30. The Feast

**I forgot the fluffy last time...**

Dracula: Yes... you did. Foolish girl.

Hadasah: I'm not a girl you idiot. I have many years under my belt...

Dracula: Under your belt you say?

Hadasah: -slides chair under desk and folds arms over stomach- Don't even..

Dracula: -holds belt up- Looking for this?

Hadasah:I hate vampires... I hate vampires.. -head to desk-

Dracula: Let me change your mind -evil grin, pulls Hadasah out of chair against hard... body-

Hadasah: -leaps for doorway-

Dracula: -slams door, grabs wrist- You, my dear, are going to sit down and write.. and then I'm going to show you just how _agreeable_ a vampire can be.

**help? **

**Enjoy.**

**--**

**Chapter 28: The Feast**

Fierce orange ringed eyes scanned the blackness of the sky as the creature sniffed the entrance to the cave. It reached out with its tongue- tasting the air within the earthen mound.

Blood. Plenty of it. The creature's mottled lips parted in a sadistic grin as it crouched to enter the den, six legs bending unnaturally as it crawled into the darkness.

Two corpses lay inside; one female with the stench of young on her. It snarled and turned its tongue from her. Younglings. Disgusting phlegm coughers. They made the creature sick for days if it consumed anything with the essence of them. Its pupils slitted against the darkness as it examined the second corpse; a tall male, organs pleasantly strewn about him. His neck was open for feasting as well.

Clucking its tongue along well sharpened, goring, jaw tusks; the creature dipped its head and began to eat.

--

Terra's heart was dead. Numbed with the horror she told herself was not true. But the child told the truth. His parents were dead. And so was his twin sister likely.

The chill wind whipped through her loose hair and shivers rippled over her back and wings. _Are we almost there?_

_Yes. Land now. Watch your wings idiot- you'll lose them. _

Terra scowled as she pulled her wing away from the branch she had clipped in landing and quickly dropped into her humanoid form. Ati stood, unimpressed, a few feet away across the wooded plateau.

"Where-" Ati's sharp motion cut her words off and she glared venomously at the she-bitch.

_We're not alone. Look._

Terra looked. The ground before the cave was deeply scored with claw marks, the trees surrounding bared of bark. Whatever creature had come by was still nearby. Its stink was unbearable.

_Where is it?_

_Inside._

_Inside? I will kill it for touching death ground, _Terra pulled out of Ati's grip and sent a wave of energy into the cave.

A raucous growl came back to them; and a horrible clutching, scraping sound followed it. A huge, hulking beast came from inside; six legs ending in either eagle's talons or wolf paws, its twelve foot back covered with mangy hair, its long neck stretching forward a horned and tusked head, orange eyes glowing fiercely.

"A beast of hell. Others know you are here. They have come for what you carry Terra. It is a hunter. Sent to kill you." Ati's gaze never left the beast, and as she spoke a long, green, pulsing and forked tongue snapped into the air, wiggling around to face them.

The hell beast's face was contorted.. in a grin. To both their surprises, it opened a too long mouth and uttered in a phlegm heavy voice, "Too late wing vermin. Your kin taste so much like you do. But then; you don't stink of baby-vermin either."

"Bastard!" Terra was upon him before Ati could hold her back; then Ati was there at Terra's side, cutting the creature's legs out from beneath it. She sank fangs into his back to find her jaw vibrating with intense pain- his back had armor plates in the flesh. "I will taste your blood", she whispered to its ear slits, raking her claws over his face and neck. Ati made use of her hands, Terra could not see their motion, but each time she moved- the creature gurgled out another cry of pain and another hideous leg bent under its body.

"Terra! Move!" Terra jumped from the creature's back, forgetting its tusks. Swinging through the air, the beast saw her, by chance- and buried one tusk in her back, coming out through her chest.

She screamed her fury- not at the pain, but at the blood that dripped from the other tusk, blood that smelled of children. Sita. Cale.

Agony crept over her, but her anger lent her strength as she snapped the creature's tusk from its jaw, shattering it. She fell, rolling and cursing as the tusk rattled inside her. She pulled it out and stormed back to the creature's side, drawing a neat line over its heart and organs.

Foul smells and undigested flesh tumbled out onto the forest floor. Terra leapt back and watched the creature buck its terror.

She took flight, searching for a weak point in his back armor. Her sanity was gone now. Blood rang in her veins as surely as the beast still stood alive.

As Terra flew over the creature, the soft cooings of Cale's son whispered across her ears. Screaming treachery to her heart. "No more! Stop!" The creature babbled furiously at them.

For all its massive size- it was clumsy. Ati had taken its legs from beneath it, and now its sheer weight was crushing its own body. "Bitch! My kin will find you. My memory will share among the clan- you won't live long. We will destroy all wing vermin! We will-" The creature's last protest was cut off as Ati, suddenly wearing a pelt and fangs as a wolf, drew her jaws across his pulse.

Grey blood spurted from him and Ati pulled back, whimpering and snarling. Her mind shrieked with pain against Terra's consciousness, and Terra knew the blood was acidic.

"Kill..." The creature sank into the earth, its many limbs crumpled beneath it as its eyes closed.

Ati rushed to Terra, pelt rushing into her skin as her fangs protruded from her lip. The white hair flashed in the night as she picked up her friend.

The tusk had left behind more than blood- there was silver in its tusks.

Terra was dying.

Again.

"The count is going to kill me," Ati smiled, shifted her bundle, then the forest blurred and she found herself looking in the black eyes of a very, very displeased Dracula.

--

**Bahahaha. Short chapter.**

**Just to torture you all.**


	31. Healing

**Are you sure that one night stand will end INSTANTLY?**

**don't be silly- wrap that willy!**

**oh god. oh god. oh lord... just kill me**

**im giving in. for everyone. for me. for dracula and his poor crotch which is probably dying from malnutrition.**

**ENJOY!!**

**--**

**Chapter 29: Healing**

"Ati," the voice growled, extremely friendly with its anger.

"I brought it back! What do you expect. Take it before it bleeds on me ... disgusting. Goodbye goodBYE." Ati stormed out, fleeing with a frenzied look on her face from the oncoming fury of Dracula.

He stood for a few seconds, holding the prone form of his beautiful ... un.. bride.

"Terra," he whispered, stirring the hair on her forehead with his pleasantly cool breath.

Closing his eyes, he materialized them to his chamber, laying her gently on the bed. With care, and not without heated glances, he stripped her soiled clothing from her pale body. Gazing fondly at her, he ran his hands over her chest and belly, lingering over her breast as her cupped her, just for a second.

The blood, brusing and wounds vanished. Replaced with smooth, gleaming skin that moved gently with her breathing. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked, dazedly at the Count.

"I'm going to make love to you," he told her. "I'm going to hold you in my arms and make you mine like I've wanted to for so long. Please say yes." _You've put your foot in it now idiot, _he berated himself. But still, he had finally made his wishes

Shock replaced her drowsiness, followed by her babbling frantically as his mouth descended to her jaw. He kissed along her cheek and throat, tasting her flesh on her collarbone, then seeking lower.

"I.. Count..." She gasped as his mouth trailed circles on her breast. His other hand gripped her thigh, pulling it towards him. He crouched over her, showering her with passion.

"Say my name. Don't be coy.. my love. Please. Say yes and call me as your own. Say it... say it..." He kissed her other breast, caressing her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Dracula..." He looked up at her with a baleful eye and cocked an eyebrow. She glared at him, then closed her eyes."Vladislaus... please... I'm not..." Terra's eyes were closed and she realized her hands were accompanying his head on its south bound path.

"Not what? You're everything I have ever dreamed of. All I want is to share myself utterly with you. Forever. If you run... I will always chase you. But never bind you. Always," he whispered, kissing her hips. Kneading his blunted claws into the small of her back.

With a surge of strength, Terra pulled him over her body, so he lay flat on top of her, supporting himself on his elbows. His face hovered near hers, a look of desire and pure longing and hope in his eyes as he looked at her.

With love.

This man. This creature. He loved her.

"I'm not good enough." Anything but to let herself go. Let herself enjoy herself and another person. As one. She was too scared.

"You are-" His lips tickled hers, "perfection." Icy breath scoured her throat, and then he was kissing her. And she kissed him back, tangling her tongue with his as one forgotten tear wound its way down her face. Terra wrapped herarms around him, his shoulders, feeling the muscles of his back ripple as he lifted himself.

He stared at her, she stared back. Their eyes glimmered, black. "Kiss me." She demanded, claws unsheathed and clenching his hair in her fist.

And he did. And it went on and on and Terra lost herself in his passion. Then he was nuzzling her throat and whispering to her, caressing her body with his and his hands. "I want always to be with you. Only you."

Terra shoved him off. He toppled sideways off of her, shock piercing her black eyes as he stared at her through liquid sapphire eyes.

"Terra, what on earth-"

"The only one huh? Always forever with me. Only ME. Already you are lying to me. You are taken. I know. Your bride- Aliana." Her voice was fierce as she stood, stark naked, glaring at him.

She looked like a goddess.

He laughed. Baring his throat as he laughed. Terra fought the urge to tear his neck open and show how serious she was.

"Count! I-" He cut her off with a cool finger as his eyes shone with delight. "Terra, I knew you were jealous. But that... that was amazing. Aliana is not my bride. She is my creation I admit, but no love of my life."

And silence filled the room. Dracula gazed, rather nervously, at her, while she stood, head down and fists in tight balls.

"You made me believe... that she... that woman... I am going.. to kill you."

Terra, lifting her head in a shower of curls, scored his face with claws extended, turned to the door, and stormed out; the door banging closed after her.

"Sorry?" He sat, bewildered on the bed; utterly alone.

--

**RAWR. I made yo uall believe it would happen this chapter.**

**I LIED I LIED I LIEDDD**

Dracula: I loathe you.

Hadasah: Love you!! - bounds upstairs to straighten her hair-

Dracula: -sits in chair and glares at computer screen-

Hadasah: -upstairs- don't touch anything!

Dracula: -starts typing- hehe. Fixing time.

**What's he doing folkss?! find out next chapter I guess.**


	32. Chasing the Bitch

_Well. You can't possibly intend that I would let my dear writer continue with her blushing bride routine, did you?_

_Well- think again. I always get what I want._

**Enjoy.**

**--**

**Chapter 30: Chasing the Bitch**

Terra stormed through the halls. Her eyes were pitch black and her hair was flowing around her in loose, snake like strands. The curls were gone now in her near vampiric state.

She remember her undressed state and her emotions formed clothes about her; suited to an aroused vampiress with vengeance in her blood. A dark, waist cinched dress of near black crimson silk draped about her, ragged and flowing at the edges. Fragments from the garment mixed with her hair and tangled indicipherably. Her feet she imagined in black, soft slippers.

Terra stalked through the halls, banging the wall in frustration when she came to a dead end. Pressing her pale forhead against the wall, her hair formed a barrier of fire about her face. The corset below her bosom rose and fell jerkily with each heaving breath she took. Her talons grew, digging into the bones of her hand. Feeling deep betrayel and humiliation course through her, she clenched her head between her clawed hands, letting out an animalistic scream of rage as she tore at her hair.

"Now, now, love. Don't ruin your pretty hair. I'd hate to see your beauty diminished by any means."

Recognizing the voice as her would-be lover, she turned and aimed a heavy blow at his neck. Dracula, smirking, grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him as he walked her into the wall, none too gently. Her claws dug helplessly into his back as his nose ran across her cheek.

"Fuck you. Get off of me. I'll cut your -" Lips. And fangs. And a deep, sensual tongue stopped her tirade and she struggled against his iron strength. The Count held her against him, crushing her to him, his own claws wrapping around her hips and grinding them into his own. His mouth brutalized hers with a passion she had never before experienced- or wanted.

Terra writhed under his grasp, struggling. He pulled back suddenly, his fangs running down her neck- stopping at the neckline of her gown. "So trivial. You won't need this," he remarked, one of his hands reaching up to caress her neck. His hand.. was so large, she noticed. It could wrap around her slender neck easily.

He had forgotten though, like himself, Terra, quite obviously, had two arms. She made full use of them now as with the arm under the one around her neck; quite forcefully, swung into his.. er.. pelvis.

His hands clenched painfully about her neck, and his other hand came off her hips. Using his distraction, Terra shoved him away, throwing him backwards to connect painfully with a fiery torch.

She laughed. Her snarls of amusement made his eyes blacken as he staggered to his feet, wincing. He lunged- and grasped empty air as she dematerialized.

His scream of rage echoed through the castle, and Terra heard it even from her temporary hiding place in a seemingly, empty, den.

"What have you two started now? I'm busy." Terra whirled, face contorted in a snarl, then relaxed as she saw Ati's stark white hair flick over her slim shoulder.

"Is there any place else I can hide?" She snapped briskly, striding frantically about the den. Terra shot a stormy, green eyed glance at the shapeshifter.

Ati's lips lifted in a canine grin, revealing pointed teeth as she stood from behind her desk. "You have an office here?"

"Well, if you call it that. This way, and try not to get your blood on my carpet please? It leaves horrible stains."

"Blood?" Terra felt over her body, then growled in her throat even as she ran after Ati.

Dracula had left four parallel gashes in her ass. What a nice welcome present.

--

The Count was furious.

Well, not that he didn't have a good reason to. After the half minute he allowed himself to bend and snarl in pain at his, violated, member; he had followed Terra.

Or tried to.

Ati's den, he smelled Terra's scent there. Smiling, with the warmth never reaching his eyes, he snapped his fingers and appeared in the study.

As he appeared, the smell of blood assaulted his nose and he grinned, amused, as he recognized whose it was. He had definitely given Terra something to remember him by.

As he scanned the room, a lone male wolf, huge compared even to a horse, lifted its head and growled without menace at the intruder.

"I'm not here to steal your bitch, I'm here to claim mine," he retorted at the accusing glare the wolf sent him.

It barked, once, then apparently satisfied, padded past the Count and nosed the door.

"Out?"

The wolf nosed the door again. "Good."

Within five minutes, Ati's packmate was leading a smirking Count into the maze of towers that decorated Castle Dracula's skyline.

--

"You'll be fine here," Ati assured Terra for the hundredth time. "I'll hold him off if I find him. If I see him," she cut off Terra before she could open her mouth, "I'll tell you."

"Stay put," Ati growled over her shoulder as she slammed the door shut behind her. Terra heard the click and sliding of a lock.

"Like that will help," Terra snarled to herself as she scanned the room. Oh, PERFECT.

A bed. JUST was she needed.

It would have to do. The room was, if anything, beautiful. The window were scored through with black lines, creating an artistic effect in the moonlight flowing into the room. Black curtains restrained with golden ropes hung to the side of the window.

The bed was a canopy, a beautiful, vaulted canopy the stretched from ceiling to floor. On every post, a section of curtain, supposedly to surround the bed and give the sleeper privacy, was tied back.

The curtains were all black, and shone darkly.

The floor was covered with a lush, crimson carpet. Its colour matched her dress.

Terra grimaced as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her hip was badly scored from Dracula's claws. "Damn him," Terra mused, as she stoically grimaced and pulled the dress off over her head.

Focusing her energy, Terra placed her now blunt nails against the wounds and healed them instantly. The pain vanished and Terra, quite exhausted from her exertions before with the Count, flopped back on the bed, her arms splayed out to the side.

Eventually, she had managed to pull off her underdress, her slippers, and crawl into the center of the bed, pulling one plush pillow beneath her head and cuddling into the soft matress.

Her mind, tired, forgot the imminent danger the Count's pursual posed, and she dozed. Her pale form was half nude, her lacy black bra and underwear her only garments. One strap had left its place on her shoulder to rest against her arm. Her hair, returned to its curly state, was a vivid bloodbath about her neck and shoulders.

Terra tossed on the bed, lying flat on her stomach, feet stretching out, her hands reaching for the top of the bed. A contented sigh escaped her as she lounged comfortably on the silk sheets.

As she waited for word from Ati, rain slowly began to pound against the window, and she picked at the sheet, enthralled with its draconic embroidering.

The rain grew in fierceness, and when the first crash of thunder resounded, Terra, facing the headboard of the large bed, did not hear the other bang that was not of thunder; but of a door, thrown open and crashing into the wall.

She was discovered.

--

Hadasah: Wha- ah- COUNT!

Dracula: -saunters into room- Yes, pet.

Hadasah: Shove your slimy greeting up your ass you prick. LOOK WHAT YOU DID.

Dracula: -bends over her shoulder, claws resting around her waist- I? I did nothing. I simply moved the story along. You were taking far to long my dear. I don't like to wait. -slides other hand down arm-

Hadasah: -shivers- You.. couldn't have.. asked me first?

Dracula: -kisses neck- You are far to stubborn. I did what I have to. Now give me a proper thank you and I'll-

Hadasah: -stake to crotch-

**I hate my muse... I hate my muse.. I hate my muse... I hate my muse...**

**DAMN YOU DRACULA. And your spidery hands too.**


	33. Bras are a Nuisance

**Question: If you had the chance, would you eff the vampire king?**

**OH HELLZ Y ES.**

**Enjoy.**

**behehe.**

**--**

**Chapter 31:** **Bras are a Nuisance**

Terra slept in warmth, dreams coursing through her body, running down her spine, fingering the clasp on her bra, trailing down her thighs...

She woke up.

The touches did not go away.

Her heart contracted and icy fear, mixed with the heat of passion, filled her.

"You found me," said Terra, even as her back arched against his claws.

"You didn't think I have friends in high places? I'll always find you." His voice was pure man. She wanted it.

All of him.

But how to tell him... besides, he'd just laid a big lie on her earlier, why should she be feeling so passionately for him less than two hours after she'd nearly castrated him?

But still, she could not ignore the tangles of desire that fought against her resistance.

She realized then, that he was straddling her legs, his shoulders were leaning against her.. sparsely covered ass, and he was nipping her shoulders.

The blood was disappearing in his lusting mouth, and she struggled to push her self up on her arms. In a split second, she turned, intending to catch him and throw him from the bed, and possibly escape; instead, she found herself beneath a heavy Count Dracula, one hand pinning hers above her head.

"Thought you'd run away again did you? You need me for more than just sex Terra. Don't think I'm just trying to hop your train or any of that nonsense.

I want only you," he whispered, his eyes ablaze as he slid down her body, feeling her muscles contract against him. "Don't worry. I will make you feel... so alive. Trust me."

Trust... trust him?

About to protest, she was cut off abruptly as a groan escaped her throat, and her claws clenched the sheets next to her as her back arched. "Count!"

"Trust me," he growled into her thigh, smiling as he nibbled the connecting flesh between her thigh and crotch again. His hands were winding into her underwear, his hair was everywhere, a black fountain of lust showering her in fiery kisses that forced her into incomprehension.

"Never," Terra gasped, though she made no move to stop his wandering hands. Like spiders, his hands crawled up her body, covering her breasts, fondling her neck and feeling her like an equisite doll.

Dracula, feeling victory nigh, lifted himself, showing Terra a venerable array of pale, alabaster flesh and muscle sculpted to perfection surrounded with a black shirt. He was slender and not at all gaunt, his body was perfect.

She gasped as she stared into his eyes, his beautiful, sapphire eyes.

"I love you."

_I love you._

"No," she protested, trying to push him away. He grabbed her hand, pressing it into his chest. She could feel his steady breathing, the deadness of his chest, the lack of a heartbeat.

Her eyes were so green, so wide; when she looked at him, he felt her vulnerability.

"I love you." He convinced her, running his lips through her hair, whispering those words into her ear, caressing her sides and pulling her legs around him gently.

She resisted slightly when he shifted between her, then she stopped.

Her fear was banished when he kissed her again. His tongue traced the shape of her mouth, like twin roses of early bloom, soft and full. Her mouth opened and he explored her depths, ruthlessly claiming her mouth as his own with his fire.

"Vlad," she groaned when he pulled away, sitting up.

His eyes were hooded as he looked back at her. She felt the abscence of his hands against her skin. Surprising him and herself, she lunged for him. Her claws ripped into the fabric of his shirt, tearing it from his shoulders. Momentarily stunned, he could only sit and stare as this goddess of ivory and blood stripped him.

Her long, curved claws clashed with his belt buckle, bringing him around as she slid his belt out and tossed it away. He growled then, pressing her down into the mattress and twining his legs around hers.

"Don't start what you can't finish," he warned her, his eyes begging with her to deny the statement.

She didn't answer; merely ran her hand up his chest, over his neck and through his hair. Terra looked into his eyes as she pulled him to her, lips meeting as she growled back, "I'll make you finish it."

That was all the answer he needed and he flipped her over, lying back and sitting her atop his hips. She shuddered as he kissed her, lifting her against his barely sheathed need. His hands slipped across her back, and she smiled as he growled against her neck.

"What the hell kind of bra is this... stupid four ... hooks... women... don't need it..."

"Au contraire," she replied, hooking a talon beneath his chin and bringing his nose to meet her own. "I find them such a... _fun_ barrier."

He snarled then, and she jumped as he solved the problem of her intricate bra; his talons shredded it to pieces as he ground their chests together.

Terra groaned, her breasts tightened as he slipped the remains of the straps from her arms, his face lowering to take her in his mouth. His hands held her ass, straddling him, riding atop him.

He pulled back, looking again at her slender form, marvelling in her shapely body, the way her neck curved as she panted, throwing her hair back.

Terra dug her nails into his bared back as he kissed her neck, fondling her hips at the same time. He was driving her insane. Brett hadn't ever made her feel like this. Sorrow filled her for a moment before another kiss erased the memory. That was in the past. She needed this now. Vladislaus was her blood and life, her only chance at life, in fact.

"Relax," he groaned into her curls, his hands suddenly pulling at her underwear. Her thoughts turned to him once more as he lifted her body, his dexterous hands tossed her lacey panties across the room.

"That's not fair," she whined at him. "I'm totally naked. You've still got your bottom half.. covered... " She trailed off as he rose above her, a devilish grin on his face.

"Who said I was going to stay covered?"

Her eyes followed him as his long hands slowly, torturously pulled down his zipper. Dracula smiled again as he watched her eyes darken as he twisted his hips slowly.

What a fucking sexy peepshow.

Terra was tired of waiting and grabbed him by the ass, pulling his hips on a direct course to her own. His pants-somehow, _oh such a miracle_- fell down and were also discarded as he collapsed with her on the bed.

A very passionate fight concluded as Terra returned the ripped underwear favour. "Now who's playing fair," he growled playfully at her, kissing her lips again as he pulled her chest against his. His other hand trailed lower and danced around her thighs.

"I don't play fair, and neither do you- shut up and... fuck me!"

"Will do," he said, face in between her breasts. "I think I'll give you a little... _payback_. Before we go any further love."

"Wha- ah.. ah..." She groaned, and descended into moans of incomprehensible curses against him as he kissed and bit her... privates.

His tongue flicked out, tasting her and she jerked against him, her legs tightening instinctively. He let his arms wrap around her thighs, lifting her to his mouth as his nails dug into her flesh.

Payback tasted so sweet.

"Count! God damn it stop teasing me... God ... agh. " He smirked into her thighs as his fingers explored her, testing her depths as she railed at him.

"God won't save you now..." He hissed, passion was more than present in his voice and in an instant he hovered over her, his hair falling around them.

"I wouldn't ask him to," she replied, sliding one hand down his back, to his ass, tracing around to his hips. She ran her hand over his sensitive parts and watched his eyes close, his mouth open as he panted.

Curling her fingers around her, she continued to play with him, watching his arms shake as he held himself steady over her. Finally, her ripped her hand away from his lower parts and settled his hips against hers.

He cast a quick look at her, then lowered his head to her neck. Terra felt him, at her entrance, hungry. Aching to be with him, she lifted one leg, hooking it over his hip. He slipped into her, and they both cried out, surprised at the sudden intrusion.

She smirked at him, but it was short lived as he thrust into her. Her groans came more rapidly now as he gained speed and depth, grinding into her with savage heat.

Both of her legs were wrapped around him now, and she screamed his name into the night. Her world exploded in a fragmented mirror of lights and shards of sound as he whispered in languages her brain couldn't make sense of. She felt him shifting, holding her body against his as he pulled her on top of him now.

He brushed her hair to one side, kissing her thoroughly before he caressed her neck with love.

Terra was shuddering against him and he pressed against her, lending their friction-created warmth to her body.

His fangs lengthed as the ensnaring pulse of her blood called to him. A siren song only the strongest could resist, passion and lust running like wild animals through her veins.

Her pain registered as a groan, low and long as he entered her again, pushing her legs apart as Dracula let her blood flow into his mouth.

Minutes later, he stopped drinking, feeling her weakness as she slumped atop him. He flipped her over again, drawing his claws across his neck. He winced as the cuts stung.

He lifted Terra's head, wobbling even in his grasp and whispered, "drink." She needed no second encouragement and her teeth enclosed the wounds, drawing his blood into herself.

She felt his mind grow closer, and suddenly she was a part of him, and he was part of her as well; and they reveled in their union as they let their blood run free during that night; joining together in passion that lasted throughout the entire night.

--

**You people better fucking review. Because I spent a good three hours writing this.**

**GOD. You'd think it wouldn't be hard to write some good smut, but it IS.**

Dracula: -reading screen- I like it..

Hadasah: -burning eyes with acid-


	34. The Price to be Paid

**ALMOST A YEAR.**

**of no updates. -kills self- I am... so... sorry..... **

**NO MORE HIATUS VACATIONS FOR ME!**

Dracula: I fully endorse all of you flaying her alive.

Hadasah: You bastard!

Dracula: WHAT? You've been the biggest bitch for like 8 months.

Hadasah: fucking vampire... no respect.....

precious: is we going to go fishing finally love? ! Oh please please!

Hadasah: Someone flay THAT alive. Just YOU try to write with these two wretches riding on you all the time.

Dracula: he he. You said riding.

Hadasah: -smacks with silver knuckles- Go fuck a corpse you viagra addicted old man.

Dracula: -hisses- once this story's done i am going to enjoy ripping you into tiny pieces to play with...

**Yeaaahh. Wow. I have like a huge ammount of guilt for my lateness. '^_^**

**------------**

**Chapter 34:** **The Price to be Paid**

She stared at him as he slept, long strands of his hair splaying across the bed, his breath teasing her chest and throat as his face shifted over her collarbone.

_I fucked him. He fucked **me**. And he bound me..._

Terra reached out, drifting her claws lazily across his back. Then, memory returned and she searched frantically within her for the power of her ex sire. For a moment, she felt nothing, and panic rose in her like a blood-red tidal wave, threatening to drown her.

There. It had moved, during the night. It had lain before, pressed into the innards of her brain; now, it had wrapped itself delicately around the walls of her dead heart. As she concentrated, she could feel darkness within it, shards of poison trailing into the dead muscle. Poison that would have killed her had she been human.

She shuddered and let go of the mental image. The pressure of her old master's mind faded and she lay back, letting her head slide into the relaxed mass of pillows that surrounded them.

A smile touched her lips after a while, when Dracula shifted, one hand sliding up from her hip to run across her shoulder and down her arm; across her chest and she yelped as he tweaked her nipple suddenly.

"Bastard."

"Morning, love," he grinned at her, pulling her atop him as he wound his arms around her, fingers interlacing, resting on her backside; a subtle pressure that pushed her closer to him and showed her that none of their previous night's actions had diminished his want of her. His neck stretched and muscle rippled across his chest beneath hers as his teeth closed around her earlobe, plying the tissue with razor sharp fangs. His mouth left a trail of icy lust down her throat, where he savored her neck for a moment, then kissed his way over her chin and finally, ending over her mouth.

"Don't be a tease," she breathed, mingling her breath with his. His eyes were inches from hers, and they were dark, full of emotion and raw power. His grip on her tightened and he lowered his mouth to hers, his tongue flicking over her lips. She gasped when one hand reached between them and tightened around her inner thigh, stroking with delicely extended claws. "Count," she warned, her voice a breathless whine of need as she stretched to meet his lips.

He flipped her over suddenly, landing between her thighs, both of her wrists now free as he cradled her face. "Tell me what you want," he countered, running his tongue over her breasts, leaving a wet line that caused her to close her eyes, her body twitching. His fangs caught her nipple and bit, lightly, lingering, as he suckled her; blood trailing from his mouth as he lifted his face to hover over hers once more.

Terra panted, tightening her thighs around his pelvis. She dug her nails into his back, ran them over his ass, and tore into the flesh of his back; reveling in the grunt of pain he gave. "Payback. My tit is going to hurt like a bitch, for that."

"You're a vampire," he scoffed, running his hand over her breast, healing it. "don't be coy."

Feeling her need dissipate as her sanity returned, she said, cooly: "If healing that is so easy, why don't you heal the rest of me?"

He froze, a subtle stiffening in his torso, she felt. "Terra... I am not experienced with this type of inner storing of information and spells. I could kill you just trying to unravel the spell, let alone access the information."

"It's not about me," she said, trying to distract from his part of the deal, "now. It's about everyone." He glanced suspiciously at her. This saint behaviour was not like her. Especially after her entire family was now dead.

"If this formula can save vampires, or lives; I have to find a way to get it. So don't worry about that. If I die, it doesn't matter."

A low growl escaped him. "It does matter." His claws dug into the sheets by her head, ripping. He sat up, his naked back to her, the lines of her claws across his back fading into nothing. "Until I can trust that I will not kill you by doing this; I refuse to try." His shoulders tightened as he gripped the side of the bed, his head bowed.

She sat up, staring at him, shock running through her. "You ... Count!" She grabbed his shoulder as he began to stand, forcing him to sit back down. "Don't walk away from this. I came here, my coven died, I almost died; and you expect me to let you just- leave? I didn't ask for your protection! I asked for you to **fix** me goddamn it! So fucking fix me!"

She ended, shouting at him, rage tightening her grip on his arm. He turned, and she saw only shadows on his face; the curtains in the room were drawn. But she felt the spiral of anger within him, through their subtle bond.

"Do not." He said, through clenched teeth. "**Do not**. I am not going to be your executioner. I still love you, even if that fact is trivial to you. Why bother saving others who would rip you apart to get this formula?"

Terra rose, to her knees, uncaring of her nakedness, ignoring his blunt confession even as it sent thrills through her entire body. "I'm not going to get this formula. Not to make them mortal. Not to save lives. Not for them." She paused, as his eyes narrowed, heat suffusing his gaze. His claws shot around her, one at her throat; ready to throttle her as he realized what she meant. Terrible anger battled with sadness as he stared at her.

"...no." He ran a thumb across her pale skin, staring at her black, vampiric eyes.

"I want the unShine for myself."

---------

**WHEW short little chapter... but h ey. I'm going to be back and at em updating.**

**So yeah. if you hate me and no longer wish to read this story that's cool. But I want to end it , so if you're along for the ride then cheers!**

Dracula: Why do you insist on torturing your characters with such suicidal notions?

Hadasah: This is why I don't ask you for contributions any more. All you want is a good ending with lots of sex.

Dracula: Hey. I don't care if they kill themselves after. But come on. Why ruin the mood right after the splendid night they just had?

Hadasah: Because Mary-Sues should die, sex addicts should find something ELSE to do, and the plot kind of needs to move along.

Dracula: You're a depressing little munchkin aren't you?

**Thanks. Yes I am.**


	35. Trust

**Yay! Another update!**

Dracula: You'd better keep them coming or else I will be going to finish this story.

Hadasah: How so, oh cocky one?

Dracula: Your fans will kill you, leaving me, the only other eligible writer, to finish this sad, sad, story.

Hadasah: You. Are. A. Prick.

**I really hope, that this story is meeting expectations... Cause I love this story, and hearing what you guys think of it. So tell me what you like and don't like, and suggestions if anything brilliant you come up with just fits into the story!**

**---------------**

**Chapter 35: Trust**

Terra sighed, sinking into the bath. Below, in his study (or library, as she had dubbed it upon seeing the vast ammount of books he kept), Terra could feel the subtle rising anger from him, and through her bond. Tentatively, she touched it, and jerked at the sudden lust she felt. Even when he was pissed, he still wanted her.

She pulled back, a blush mentally covering her, but unseen.

(A/N thanks to her vampireness. THAT WOULD BE AWESOME. I hate becoming a tomato. Ahem. back to the story.)

Almost an hour later, she pulled her thin body from the still hot water, and stared nakedly at her self in the mirror set above the sink. Although she couldn't truly see herself in the mirror, she envisioned it in her mind. She glared at the pale skin, the long hair, the curve of her slender neck. She opened her mouth and snarled at herself, then jumped as a pair of large, icy hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against a solid chest.

"Count," she yelped, mentally bashing herself for sounding like a shot puppy in front of him.

"Admiring yourself, my dear?" He asked softly, his face buried in her hair, questing across her bare shoulders and resting in the crook of her neck.

"You do that enough for the both of us," she replied tartly, gathering the dark around her into a thick bathrobe.

"You're no fun," he sniffed pointedly, looking her up an down.

"Have you found anything?" Terra interjected, wincing inwardly at the glare he gave her.

"Yes. I can cure you," he hesitated at the sudden joy in her eyes. Happiness. He hadn't seen it since she had danced on stage that first night he'd met her. "But you'll have to give up your heart."

"Well that's alright, I don't need it to live."

"That's where this ritual gets hugely complicated, my dear. You are going to need a new heart, to flush out the last of his remains from you. The heart you have now will be eaten, by myself, or you, whichever you prefer. The data within the poison now inside the heart will then be yours to look into, as you would a file."

"Technical," she snorted, ignoring the warning in his eyes.

"This could still kill you Terra. Why do you think vampires avoid getting staked in the heart? Oh, it KILLS THEM." He snarled, claws buried in the thick folds of her robe, his face inches from her own.

She stared back, unperturbed. Taking her chances, she lifted her mouth and kissed him lightly. "I know. That's why I'm trusting you, and only you to do this. I know you can do it."

He sighed, his anger abating as he looked at her pleading face. "Terra... I don't want you to kill yourself. Please... I .. need you." He grumbled the last bit out and she hid a smirk at his embarrassment.

Becoming serious once again, she gently stroked his pale cheek. "This is something I'm doing for myself, Count. I'm still his vampire. His underling. When I say I want it for myself, it's because...." She paused, once again grateful her new body didn't blush. He pulled her closer to him, realizing her discomfort. She mumbled against his black shirt, "I want to say goodbye to the sun, properly. I want one last day in the light. And then," She pulled back, cupping his face in her hands, a wry smile on her face. "I want you to turn me."

"You destroy me," he breathed, a look of joy on his face as he grabbed her throat, pulling her into his kiss. She returned it, equally hungry to taste him. She ran her tongue over his teeth, shredding the pale flesh. He swallowed her blood, convulsively, almost instinctively, revelling in the intoxicating taste.

Finally, Terra pulled back, determined. "So. When can we perform the ritual?"

"We will need Ati's help," he started.

"Wait," she interrupted, ignoring his irritated huff. "what use will a shifter be if we're removing my heart?"

"She has silver. Silver fangs. That is how we will be removing your heart." He glanced at her, obviously searching to see if she was now unwilling to go through with the ritual.

Terra shuddered inwardly, but a part of her trusted Ati, and she knew that removing her heart would have been gory without Ati. "Alright. And then?"

"Ati is going to bring us a mortal from the village, a woman, preferably, and give you her heart. I'm going to make sure it's a damn strong one, too." He glowered at her once again. "Then I will bind you to me, which will 'heal' your new heart, attach it to all the right places, and you will reawaken as a vampire again."

"But not of your line," she hedged.

"No. Still Eleric's." She could sense the pure jealousy at those words, and was glad she had told him she would gladly bind herself to him once again.

"And then either I or yourself will eat the heart, obtaining the information."

"And then we'll make the unShine, right?"

"I don't know. I don't know yet if we have the tools to go that far."

"Count! You promised!"

"I know. Don't you see that I'm trying to make this work as much as you want it too? I don't want to see you shrivel in the sun if we mess up the formula accidentally."

"Well, that's why we're both going to eat the heart then, won't we?" She said, glaring up at him.

"Fine," he snapped.

"Fine," she growled at him, turning and flinging her wet hair over her shoulder, in his face.

"Tonight, Terra." He called after her as she walked into her bedroom. He followed her out into the room, watching beneath hooded lids as she pulled off the robe and dressed in jeans and a black wife beater tank top. She sat on the bed, and he went to her, pulling her almost onto his lap. He kissed her neck softly, then looked up at her.

Terra knew he was afraid to lose her, again. "I trust you," she whispered, not knowing whether that would help him, or make him wish he had never agreed to this in the first place.

---------------

**Wheee filler-type chapters! So who wants a piece of Terra's meat?**

**bahaha. **

Dracula: I honestly don't know why people are still reading this.

Hadasah: My outstanding charm and wit of course.

Dracula: Or your ability to be plain crazy. -examines nails-

Hadasah: -throws stake-

**Yay for coupleness of Terra/Drac. I'm so happy they don't hate one another now. It was SO hard to keep typing all that yelling and bitching at one another. But now, cheer to all.**

**Huzzah, an update.**

**Love, Hadasah**


End file.
